From The Ground Up
by Alexandria M
Summary: Roman and Tayla are back! They're older and their children have grown up mostly. Ever wonder what happened to them after Tayla's cancer fight, where their kids ended up and where their lives are now? 15 years later we see Roman and Tayla grow together once again as they hit new milestones in their life together and face changes in their lives while love continues to conquer all.
1. The Announcement

***SO ROMAN AND TAYLA ARE BACK! Here is why I introduced another Roman and Tayla story after being done.. I have been reading You Have My Whole Heart and started to read the entire Roman and Tayla story. I got to thinking about how much I miss them and realized their story wasn't complete. We saw many milestones with them from when they first met, fell in love, got married, went through some of the worst times, faced some of the better times, Tayla's abduction, when they became parents, started their careers, grew back together after Tayla's abduction and we even watched them go through cancer as Tayla fought breast cancer. It's time to see them in a new light where their kids are grown up, they're older and they're reaching more milestones. In You have My Whole Heart they talked so much about their love and their future together I couldn't not write this story. Their story is one of a kind and I feel I owe it to you to see where their children end up and where they end up years later after all the trials. Please enjoy.**

 **15 YEARS LATER:**

Tayla was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Roman was upstairs changing into proper clothes to have dinner with their best friends Jordyn, Seth, their daughter Meilani, his daughter Leilani and her boyfriend. Roman had just returned home from the road at 51 Roman was still going strong but he had dropped down to a part-time schedule of just doing RAW, Smackdown and Pay-per-views his body had been good to him but it wasn't like it used to be and the bumps were getting harder to take and the matches were getting shorter. He wasn't sure how much more time he had left in WWE but he still worked his ass off for the company and gave it his all even against the negative opinions of the fans. Through his career he had gotten less and less popular with the fans but he was still doing what he loved, still putting food on the table for his wife and kids even though three of the six were out of the house, one was in college and the other two freshly out of college. The doorbell rang as Tayla was pulling the chicken out of the oven and yelled, "can someone get the door? I can't get to it right now."

"I got it!" yelled Jocelyn their 15 year old daughter and one of the triplets.

"Thank-you!" yelled Tayla as her son Sika came into the kitchen. "Hey, Sika, can you help me out? Can you set the table in the dining room for me?"

"Sure, Mama," he said with a smile as he made his way over to the cabinet to help her out so he could set the table. Tayla smiled and went back to preparing dinner for their friends.

"Hey, Mama," said Leilani as she came into the kitchen to greet her mom. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'm all right," she said with a smile. "How are you? How's work going?" she asked as she saw her mini-me in her scrubs from the hospital where she was an Oncology nurse that worked with cancer patients and administered treatments to them. Ever since her mom had breast cancer Leilani wanted to be a nurse or a doctor that helped other cancer patients. She finally decided on being an Oncology nurse when she was in 7th grade. Tayla was extremely proud of her. She was a good kid. She practically went through school getting straight A's, being part of both the Junior National Honor Society and the National Honor Society while playing volleyball throughout high school and graduating at the top of her class as the valedictorian. She was the example of everything Tayla had done right in her life while Lia on the other hand was a little more wild, a little bit more of a free spirit. Getting her to college was a struggle, Lia and Leilani couldn't have been any more different than they were looks included. Lia put Tayla and Roman through hell with her wild child behavior while Leilani worked to please her parents. It was never a dull moment in the Reigns household.

"It was a good day," she said with a smile. "One of my patients found out they are cancer free today. It was a good day any time someone walks away finding out they're cancer free it's a good day."

"It certainly is," said Tayla with a smile as she thought about the day she found out she was cancer free. It was one of the best days of her life. She put up the fight and one and has been cancer free for over 15 years. "Where's Jonah?" she asked.

"He'll be here," said Leilani with a smile as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I hope he'll be here and he doesn't have to work beyond his shift. That's been happening a lot lately," she said opening her water. "I haven't even seen him for a couple days with his schedule. He comes home when I am leaving for work and he's leaving when I come home from work. It's crazy."

"Tell me about it," said Tayla with a smile as Roman came down to the kitchen dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Time had been good to him he had hardly aged in the last 15 years. He still looked the same as he did when they first met and still looked good for his age probably still one of the sexiest men alive. "But that's what life is like when you're a cop."

"I know," said Leilani, "Hey Dad."

"Hey, Princess," he said greeting her with a kiss. "How are you? Why did you and Jonah call this big dinner?"

"Good and no reason. We just have something we want to tell y'all," she said with a smile, "so what is for dinner?" she asked.

"Well, Hawaiian chicken, white rice with cilantro and grilled pineapple," answered Tayla.

"Chicken?" asked Leilani as her stomach turned. "I told you no chicken, Mama," she said. "I'm not exactly eating chicken right now."

"But this is one of your favorite meals," said Roman as he helped Tayla get things together as the doorbell rang again.

"I got it!" yelled Jocelyn as she got up to answer the door.

"I know but I don't really want to eat chicken," she said feeling physically sick from the thought of having to eat chicken for dinner. "I'll be right back," she said as she ran to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" asked Sika. "What's wrong with chicken?"

"I think I have an idea of what this announcement is," said Tayla with a smile as she looked at Roman and he nodded back at her.

"I remember the days well," he said with a smile.

"What's the announcement?" asked Sika.

"We have an idea but we aren't sure," said Tayla. "Just wait for Leilani and Jonah to make their announcement."

"I'm sorry," said Leilani as she came out of the bathroom. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go sit in the living room. I think Jordyn and Seth are here," she said. "I'm going to go talk to them."

"All right," said Tayla with a smile as she looked at her daughter before she left the kitchen to join Seth and Jordyn in the living room.

"Hey," said Leilani as she greeted Seth and Jordyn in the living room of her childhood home in Pensacola.

"Lei," said Jordyn. "How are you?"

"Doing okay," she answered as she sat down with them. "Jonah will be here soon. He's working again," she said.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "How has his schedule been lately?"

"Crazy, he never really leaves when his shift ends. He's been working a double pretty much all week. We only see each other in passing and to think I didn't want to date a wrestler because of the time away from home and the work load for them to be away from their girlfriends and family I ended up dating a police officer. I am sure if I went into regular nursing I would have a crazy schedule too but luckily I have decent hours. I'm starting to miss your son. I never see him it seems."

"It's tough," said Jordyn. "But at least most nights you are home together if it was a wrestler you could go days even weeks at a time without him being home. I'm glad he didn't choose to wrestle no offense, Seth."

"None taken," he said, Seth was still one of Roman's best friends. He also still wrestled with Roman much like Roman he was down to a part time schedule they were both allowing the younger guys to have their time to shine and giving them a chance to prove themselves like the veterans had done for them. Seth was more popular and more welcomed by the fans than Roman was. "I'm just glad he grew up to do something that he wanted to do and something he loved. I wish Meilani would figure it out," he said. "She has no idea what she wants to do with her life."

"She's a free spirit," said Jordyn. "One day she will figure it out but at least she's working right now."

"Where is Meilani?" asked Leilani.

"She's hanging out with some friends right now. We told her to come but she's down in Tampa she will never make it back in time."

"It's okay, Lia is down in Tampa too working," said Leilani. "They'll just miss out I guess," she said as the doorbell rang she knew it was Jonah so she hurried over to answer the door. Leilani opened the door and smiled when she saw Jonah standing there in his uniform. "Hey, Baby," she said with a smile.

"There's my girl," he said with a smile before he greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry I'm late." He shut the door behind him.

"It's okay we didn't' even eat yet. She's making chicken," said Leilani.

"I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed her back softly. Jonah and Leilani grew up together. Jonah was 4 years older than her but their parents were best friends and there was a time Jonah stayed with Leilani's parents when he was a baby because they were helping out his mom. Jonah and Leilani were best friends as they grew up and spent a lot of time together. It wasn't until Leilani's senior year of high school when she was 17 that she finally admitted her feelings for Jonah. Jonah had feelings for her way before she turned 17 he thought she was beautiful and smart. He loved spending time with her. He asked her out on a date when she was 17 and he was 21, she told him yes and the rest is history. They became boyfriend and girlfriend shortly after their first date. Jordyn and Seth fully approved of Leilani for their son but Roman and Tayla thought he was a little old but they knew he was a good kid that attended college in Florida, graduated high school at the top of his class and went into the police academy to become a police officer. They knew Leilani would never end up with a boy her age so they learned to accept it, learned to live with the fact their daughter was dating someone that was out of college when she started but he treated her well, respected her and loved her. They couldn't complain there was no one better for her. Jonah stayed in Florida when Leilani went to Penn State in State College PA and they stuck through a long distance relationship seeing each other on holidays and breaks much like Roman and Tayla's relationship when it started. Four years later; Leilani graduated college and moved back to Florida to be with Jonah. They moved into a small house in Pensacola and have been together ever since. Tayla, Roman, Jordyn and Seth were still waiting for that marriage proposal since they had been together for 5 years but it hadn't happened yet. Neither could have asked for anyone better for their child. They were happy and in love. They were good for each other and complimented each other well.

"It's okay," she said. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure," he said with a smile. "I think they will be happy. I know I am happy."

"Me too," she smiled before her mama called everyone to the dining room for dinner.

Everyone gathered into the dining room. Jordyn and Seth greeted Tayla and Roman and Roman and Tayla greeted Jonah with a hug before he took a seat next to Leilani at the dining room table. It felt like Thanksgiving except Joe, Lia and Meilani were missing from the equation because Joe was away at college, Lia was in Tampa working and Meilani was hanging with her friends down in Tampa. Roman and Seth spent the dinner talking about wrestling and being on the road as well as their upcoming storylines. Jocelyn and Leilani talked with each other because they had always been close and best friends growing up. Sika and Koa talked to each other and Jonah about football since it was football season. Jonah made sure that Leilani's plate didn't have any chicken on it and he kept his chicken far away from her. As dinner started to wind down Leilani said, "Jonah and I have an announcement to make."

"You're getting married!" said Jordyn with excitement. "He asked you to marry him?"

"No," said Leilani with a smile. "We haven't reached that part of our lives yet." Although she wished they had. She was ready to be engaged and ready to marry Jonah especially after 5 years together and now they were living together for over a year. She loved Jonah with her whole heart. He was her best friend and her soulmate. What they had was special but she knew that marriage was just a piece of paper too but the true love existed in the people. She knew Jonah wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on, Jonah," said Seth, "when are you going to do it?"

"I don't know," he said, "whenever Uncle Roman gives me his blessing to ask her to marry me." Jonah knew he was going to ask Leilani to marry him. He loved her beyond words, she was his everything, his best friend and lover rolled into one. He started to like her when she was 15 years old but being over 18 he had to wait not to mention he needed to see if it would be weird if he ended up with someone that was like a cousin to him but not blood related just good friends. He learned that happened a lot more often than anyone thought. He was happy with her and they lived a good life together. Neither of them were going anywhere but it was Leilani that wasn't sure she was ready for marriage she thought it was silly a little pointless but he wanted it all with her just like her parents had and just like his parents had.

"Jonah, you already know," said Roman with a smile.

"We'll talk," said Jonah with a smile.

"Are you two moving?" asked Sika, "you're not moving are you?"

"Not yet," said Leilani, "probably eventually but right now we aren't moving," she smiled.

"Then what is it?" asked Koa; her little brother. "What's the big announcement?"

"Well," she said taking Jonah's hand with a smile. "Jonah and I are going to have a baby!" She was so excited over the news. Leilani always enjoyed kids. She loved little kids and she loved babies. She had wanted one forever but she wasn't planning to have any children till she graduated from college, had a job and was at least 30 years old but one night led to her unexpected pregnancy.

"What?" asked Jordyn. "You're pregnant?"

"We are," said Leilani with a smile. "We're having a baby. We never planned it out but it just happened. We had a mishap with my birth control and here we are."

"Congratulations," said Tayla proudly. "When are you due? How far along?"

"I'm going to be a grandpa," said Roman with pride. "Come here, Son," he said to Jonah. Jonah walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Congratulations, there's nothing better than becoming a father."

"Thank-you," he said with a smile.

"And Lei," said Roman, "Come here." Lei smiled and stood up before walking over to her father. "Congratulations," he said with a smile. Everyone took turns hugging Leilani and hugging Jonah to congratulate them on their news. Their lives were changing but not only their lives their parents were going to hit a new milestone of having grandchildren.

"Careful," said Tayla, "twins run in both families."

"I know, Mama," she said with a smile, "but we only have one baby in there. We have pictures do you want to see?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. Leilani sent Jonah to the living room to get her purse so she could show everyone their sonogram. She pulled it out of her purse and said, "Baby Rollins is due May 20th and I am 8 weeks along," she said proudly.

"Congratulations," said Tayla. "Aw look at the baby," she said proudly and she knew in that moment she and Roman were growing together again. They were going to be grandparents and their lives were about to get that much better but things were eventually going to change for them as they got older, their children completely moved out and went to college. They still had 3 children in their home but only three years until they were all off to college to pursue their dreams. She looked forward to the future with her husband, looked forward to see where their lives ended up after everything they built together. The first stop was seeing their first grandchild come into the world and hopefully see their daughter married. They worked so hard to get where they were the reward of their hard work and love was just beginning.

 ***A/N: So what do you think? Is it a keeper? What do you think about Roman and Seth still wrestling? Do you think retirement is in Roman's future? What do you think about Leilani and Jonah ending up together? Is that surprising? What do you think about Roman, Tayla, Jordyn and Seth becoming grandparents? Are you excited to see where this goes and where their lives end up? I promise you won't be disappointed. Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. We Still Got It

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited and alerted this story and thank-you all for the reviews. I have decided to continue with the Rayla saga***

 **Tayla's Point of View:**

"Can you believe it?" I ask Roman as I am sitting in our bed putting lotion on my legs as he is brushing through his hair. It still looks good after all these years it's turning a little grey but for the most part he still has that raven black hair that drives all the women wild. "We're going to have a grandchild."

"I know," he says as he pulls his shoulder length hair up into a man bun before getting into bed next to me. "It's good to see that Lei listened to our story about no boyfriends or adult cuddles until she was 35 years old. I don't know if she's ready to have a baby don't you think she should be married before they have a baby. A baby is a big commitment."

"I think a baby is all the commitment that Jonah is getting from her other than her moving in with him. I don't think it gets more committed than being together for almost 5 years, living together for a year. I don't think it gets more committed than that, Babe," I say as he takes some lotion and helps me lotion my other leg. "Jonah and Lei are good together. I don't think Lei is ever going to marry him though."

"But having a baby?" he asks. "I don't know, Tay. I think that's a big step what was she thinking. She knows that birth control isn't always 100% why would she not use another form of birth control."

"For the same reason you and I didn't when we were younger. We could have easily had a birth control mishap too but we didn't I just hope that Lei never suffers the pain that we did when it comes to being a mother and being pregnant. I would never wish that on any of our children. We went through hell to get them and I hope they never go through that same hell. I'm actually happy she is pregnant and I hope she has much better luck than we did when we first got pregnant. Don't tell me you aren't happy about the baby?" I smile as he runs his hand up my thigh.

"Oh, I am happy for them and I am happy about their baby BUT I would much rather see her be married first then have a baby. Why is she so against marriage anyway? You and I couldn't wait to get married when we were 18 years old. Why is she so against it?"

"I have no idea because she's a die hard romantic and believes that a piece of paper doesn't mean anything it is all about the heart. She believes as long as she loves him and he loves her, they are honest and their love is true they don't need a piece of paper to bind them because their hearts do that for them. I support her choice to remain unwed. I think it's her choice. We were different at 18 and everyone looked at us like we were crazy for even thinking about being married. I'm just glad that she finished school and went to college. I wish I had gone back to school and finished. That's one of my biggest regrets never going back to finish."

"Everyone thought we were crazy for falling in love like we did," he says with a smile before he kisses my cheek. "But here we are 33 years later and I still love you the way I did when I first met you even more after all these years. They said we would never make it this far but look at us Baby. We're still going strong."

"I told you, you have my whole heart for my whole life," I smile as I look up at the words above our bed. "We just learned to love like crazy even through all the bad times we never gave up that's what was important. Lei is right as long as you love someone and you're willing to fight and willing unite with each other through all the bad times you don't need a piece of paper to bind you together or a ring you have each other and your hearts that's all that really matters."

"So you would have rather been unmarried than married to me?" he asks as he massages my thigh.

"We would have made it the same," I say, "we just made vows; very beautiful vows," I smile, "but we made a promise to one another. You don't need the paper to promise to be faithful to someone."

"I know," he says with a smile as he lets out a breath. "I guess I just have to accept the fact that I'm going to be a grandpa. I feel like 51 is just a little young to be a grandfather."

"And how old did you think we were going to be before our babies started having babies?" I ask with amusement. "Our oldest son would have been going on 27 years old. At what point did you think our babies were going to start making babies of their own? Enlighten me."

"I don't know we still have kids that aren't adults yet and now I am going to be a grandfather? I thought I would at least be 60 before they made me a grandfather. You realize we are only going to be 53 or 54 when the triplets graduate high school and almost 60 by the time they graduate college. I thought that we had at least till we were 60."

I let out a small laugh and say, "you're funny Mr. Reigns. You should be thankful Lia hasn't made us grandparents before this. I always thought she would be before Lei."

"You're right," he says, "you're right she's too wild and care free for her own good."

"Tell me about it. I mean after all we made my parents grandparents when they were in their 50's. My mom was 58 and my dad 59 when we made them grandparents but it would have been younger if they lasted."

"I know," he says. "That's why I thought we had more time. I don't want to be called Papa or grandpa." He says making it clear.

"Then what do you want to be called?" I ask.

"I don't know something cool that won't make me feel old," he says. "Jonah calls Dave G-Peezy. I think that's pretty cool."

"Um no," I say. "I don't think so. You're not getting called G-Peezy. No."

"Come on, Tay, that would be awesome."

"Think of something else, Roman, you know Lei will never go for that Jonah maybe but Lei no and you know whatever Lei wants Lei gets that's how it always is with those two."

"Hmmm sounds like someone is a little like their Mama," he jokes. He's not lying Lei is my mini me through and through. She looks exactly like me and she has my attitude. She's a rough one too but she gets that from me. She's definitely her mother's daughter for sure. "I think I remember a certain woman getting her way all the time and whatever she wanted she got."

"I think you tried to spoil me," I say with a smile, "right?"

"I'm just kidding. I loved spoiling you," he says. "I still spoil you."

"I know you do," I say with a smile. "Do you ever wish we had more kids after the triplets?"

"Well, Tay we only had three shots with those embryos. We took a chance implanting all three at one time but with our luck they all stuck. We didn't have another chance after that besides those triplets wore me out. They're the reason I went back to the ring."

"You went back to the ring because you missed it," I say, "don't blame it on our babies. I mean like did you ever think about adopting after we had them."

"No," he says, "you and I always said we would have 6 kids we may have needed a little help but we got there. I thought our family was always complete after Jocelyn, Sika and Koa were born but like I said they wore me out they were a handful."

"They're still a handful," I say with a smile. "Especially Jocey," I say. "She's a spitfire."

"At least she never almost broke anyone's nose," he says talking about Leilani's incident in second grade where she stood up for her sister and almost broke a boy's nose. No one ever messed with either of them again after that incident.

"No but she did kick a boy in the shins for picking on her but she is a good kid, they are all good kids they just challenge us a bit. Koa and Sika can eat us out of house and home too but they do have your genes in them," I joke.

"But we had a good life," he says. "Our kids are great. I don't think they could get any better than they are. We're almost done. Two more years and we're kid free," he says with a smile, "then life can be the way it used to be."

"The way it used to be?" I ask resting my head on his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "The lazy days of staying in bed together, making love all day, actually making love to one another with our biological cock blockers blocking me from having you to myself. You know the way it was when we first got married."

"Shut up," I say with a smile. The man is still as sexy as he was the day I met him. For being 51 and getting ready to be a grandfather you would never be able to tell he was in his 50's life has been good to him and blessed him with good looks. Of course he has gotten thicker over the years but as when we were younger I always enjoyed him being a little thicker but his arms are still big and he still has his beautiful blue-grey eyes that change color depending on his mood, his goatee still there but a little bit of grey mixed in. My man is sexy and he knows it. There isn't one woman in this world that wouldn't throw herself at him still. I know I do and he's mine forever and always. "You know for being a grandpa you still look as sexy as ever," I say.

"Hmm," he says with a smile as he pulls me onto his lap and I straddle him. "And you're definitely one of the sexiest women in the world," he says, "I wouldn't believe you're 51 more like 31."

"Stop it," I say wrapping my arms around his neck, touching our foreheads together. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before his lips capture mine for a soft sweet but passionate kiss. He's still got it. "Does this make us GILF's?" he whispers against my lips making me smile.

"I think so," I smile before I kiss him once more the passion building between us. "You know it's late and the triplets are doing their own thing. You know we have time to have some hot passionate sex," I smile.

"I was hoping you would say that," he smiles against my lips before he kisses me again. He lifts my shirt over my head and I help him before I go back to kissing him. His hands run up and down my rib cage as we make out in our bed. His full lips kiss my neck softly as he nibbles and sucks on it softly as he trails his kisses down to my collar bone, nibbling and sucking softly as I take my hands through his soft hair. I moan as his lips find where my breasts used to be. I never got implants or replaced my boobs because the scars of my mastectomy are proof of my battle and prove how much of a warrior I am to beat breast cancer. He never asked me to replace them and continued to love me anyway despite not having breasts. He takes his tongue over my scars as I moan out in ecstasy they are still as sensitive as they were 15 years ago. "You're beautiful," he says in his deep voice before he rolls me over and he towers over me. "And you're mine forever. I don't know how I got so lucky," he says with a smile before he leans down and kisses around my belly button before he pulls my shorts off exposing my pink laced underwear and he peels his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. I take my hands over his firm chest and admire his hotness with a smile. He looks at me with his blue grey eyes as he kisses my inner thigh, nibbling at it and sucking it softly making me damp inside my panties as I moan out in pleasure. He pulls my underwear off and spreads my legs softly before he kisses my sex.

"Roman," I breathe before his tongue slides over my clit and he licks it softly and sucks on it softly. "Mmmm, Roman, Baby," I moan. He takes his tongue over the opening of my sex and begins to make love to me with his tongue. I arch my back up offering him more of me. I cry out in pleasure as he continues working his Roman Reigns magic with his tongue. The Samoan tongue is a gift, I moan and cry out in pleasure with each stroke of his tongue. The passion tearing through me, ripping through me, my legs start to quake and I cry out as I hit my climax. "Make love to me," I beg after I finish my release, "like you used to." Roman smiles at me and quickly removes his briefs and covers my body with his as he positions himself between my legs.

"I love you," he groans as he slides his cock into me slowly.

"I love you too," I say before his lips are on mine as he begins to make love to me. His soft strokes of passion hitting every spot, I take him deeper as my lips find his neck and kiss it softly. He slowly and passionately makes love to me, his cock sliding deeper within my sex, bringing me to the heights of passion he always has. I dig my nails into his back as the passion rips through my body, his toe curling passion brings me over the edge, I sink my teeth into his neck as I find my climax. I hear him moan in my ear as my hot release covers his cock and my teeth sink into his neck. He continues moving with a deep passion before his body shivers and he thrusts softly into me one last time before he hits his climax, filling me with his seed. His lips find mine as he finishes his release.

"That was amazing," he says as he lays next to me in our bed, holding me in his arms. "Don't you miss those days?"

"I do," I say with a smile as I trace his chest with my fingertips. "You can still put it down like Whoa even at 51, Grandpa," I joke with him.

"Okay, Grandma," he smiles before he kisses my lips. "I'm ready for this next chapter in our lives. I'm ready for our Grandbaby."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I'm ready to spoil it like your parents and my parents did to our kids. It's only karma."

"It is," he says with a smile. "I want to be in our grandchildren's lives as much as our parents were in ours. For what we went through when we first started dating I have to say we turned out pretty good with our parents yours especially."

"Yeah," I say, "I just wish my mama could remember it all you know? She's stuck in her own world and lost to herself."

"I know," he says as he comforts me as we talk about my mama and how she suffers from dementia. It's been a long couple years and it keeps getting worse. She doesn't really recognize any of us anymore. I wish that we had more time to get along before she was diagnosed. We spent so much time when I was younger disagreeing we missed out on those years of mother daughter bonding but before she was diagnosed we were as close as can be, we're still close even if she doesn't remember me. I remember her and I love her. I know she knows that. I visit her every day and sit with her. "She'll be okay," he says giving me hope.

"I know," I say, "it's just really hard," I say as he holds me tighter.

"I know, Baby Girl," he says. "She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her," I smile. "Even though she hated you when we first got together she learned to love you. I think she was finally happy that I found someone like you when she realized how amazing you are."

"Yeah, I was not her favorite at all but then she finally respected me and loved me. I'm glad for that."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I am kind of glad Lei and Jonah are together because then I don't have to worry about hating the boy she marries if she does or ends up with but with Jocelyn and Lia I don't know. As for the boys, I don't know how I will handle them having a girlfriend and a wife. They're my boys. I want the best for them. Just like I do for the girls but hopefully we raised them to be the best."

"I know," he says. "I can't think about it. Lei and Jonah I can handle but the others I'm not sure."

"Me either," I smile.

The next morning Roman wakes up before me and starts to make breakfast for Jocelyn, Koa and Sika. I smile as I come downstairs and they are already gathered around the table enjoying a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon with a glass of orange juice before they go to school. "Morning," he says with a smile as he stands at the island eating in a white beater and a pair of basketball shorts with his hair freed.

"Morning," I say as I greet him with a kiss and a smile after our amazing night together. "You made breakfast."

"Yeah," he smiles. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," I answer him with a smile. He smiles and goes to the stove to get me a plate of food and a cup of coffee. He brings it to the island as I stand next to him. "Thanks, Baby," I say.

"You're welcome," he says before kissing my lips softly.

"Oh my gosh can you two stop?" asks Jocelyn. "I am trying to eat. What is with all the PDA?"

"Nothing," says Roman with a smile as we eat. "I just love your Mama."

"I know but can you please just stop with the PDA," she says as she puts her plate in the sink. "And oh my gosh, is THAT a hickey?" she asks pointing to Roman's neck. "GROSS!"

"What?" asks Koa, "Pops has a hickey?"

"It's not a hickey," he defends it as I eat with a smile on my face. "It's a love bite."

"Same thing," says Jocelyn, "and it's gross. You're too old."

"Hey now," says Roman. "That's not nice. Your mama was just showing how much she loves me."

"GROSS! I can't even believe I am hearing this," she says. "You two I can't even." I let out a laugh. "It's not funny, Mama. That's I don't know AND you have one too. Oh my god, this is why we can't have friends over."

"Jocelyn, relax," I say, "one day you will understand. It's not a crisis."

'But that day better come when you're married," says Roman.

"But Lei and Jonah are having a baby and they aren't married which means they are having sex. Why do I have to be married to have sex?"

"Here we go," says Sika. "This is the worst family to have breakfast with. Jocelyn, don't you get it. They are our parents. It's their job to tell us no sex before marriage."

"I didn't say you couldn't have sex before marriage," says Roman, "just make sure you do it safely. We were young once, we know how it is. We lived together before we were married. We get it. At 15 though you shouldn't be thinking about sex or boys, Jocelyn."

"Oooh. I guess you didn't tell dad you have a date," says Koa. "You better tell him now."

"I guess I have to," says Jocelyn giving him a look, "Mama and Dad, I have a date. Can I go this Friday night?"

"I don't know," says Roman. "We'll have to see. I have to think about it."

"That's a no," says Koa, "not so cool making fun of his hickey now are you."

"Shut up," she says. "Dad, please, he's a really nice guy. He's a football player. He asked me out and I really really like him can I please go out with him."

"I have to talk to your Mama about it and then we'll see," he says. "Tay?"

I let out a sigh and say, "I mean I guess we could meet this boy and go from there. How old is he, Jocey?"

"16," she answers. "A year older than me. He's really cool and he's really smart. He's also really cute. Can I Mama? Can I?"

"I don't see the harm," I say to Roman as he looks at me. "We let the others date at 15 and it wasn't a crisis."

"Fine," he says, "but I want to meet him first."

"No, Dad, please no."

"If I don't meet him no date."

"Fine," she says, "but at least be cool about it. Don't act like you're cleaning your gun or anything. Don't scare him away."

"That would depend on his intentions with you," says Roman. "We'll have a nice little chat before you go anywhere."

"Fine," she says rolling her eyes. "I guess that's all I can ask." I honestly enjoyed Jocelyn more when she was a little girl in kindergarten. She was a fussy baby, a troublemaking toddler but sweet as can be between the ages of 5 and 7 then the sassiness started and has been there ever since. She's a spitfire and a wild child. As a teenager sometimes she's down right unbearable and we fight a lot but I wouldn't trade her for the world. I just hope that her strong-willed behavior has her running a multi-dollar business as a CEO rather than a prison gang. I can only hope but one thing is for sure ever since Lei and Lia were born followed by Joe and then the triplets there has never been a dull moment in the Reigns household. We built everything from the ground up because two people fell in love. I wouldn't have it any other way.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Tayla's and Roman's reaction to Lei having a baby? Why do you think Lei is so against marriage especially if her parents had such a great and still do? What do you think of Roman's and Tayla's relationship now? Can you still see their love? Is their chemistry still there? What do you think of Tayla's mom having dementia? What did you think of Jocelyn and her attitude? How do you think it's going to go when Roman meets her date? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. A Reflection of Them

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 **LEILANI's POINT OF VIEW:**

I walk into the house I share with my boyfriend Jonah after a long 9 hour day of being on my feet and helping my cancer patients through their treatments. "Jonah, I'm home," I say knowing he finally had a day off after working 3 weeks straight without a day off and down time.

"In the living room," he calls out making me smile to hear his voice. I love this man and I miss him when he works his 12 hour days 3 weeks straight without a day off it's like we become strangers. I'm even surprised by the fact I am pregnant because we barely see each other enough to get pregnant which is why I forgot to take my pill a couple of times and then one night together led to the conception of our baby. Neither of us were upset about, shocked definitely but I should have expected it to happen after my slip up. We know we can handle this together and we want to raise the baby together we just didn't expect it to happen this soon. I walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch next to him. "Hey, how was work today?" he asks after greeting me with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Exhausting," I answer. "I don't know how many more 9 hour days I am going to be able to do. My feet are killing me and I am just really tired," I explain. "I kept getting sick and now I am not allowed around the patients that are getting radiation because of my pregnancy so I am just working with the chemo patients and I have been on my feet most of the day."

"I'm sorry, Baby," he says with sympathy. "Maybe you should think about cutting back for a while at least while you're pregnant that way the strain isn't as bad daily," he says as he motions for me to put my legs up on his lap. I lay my legs across his and he takes off my white shoes followed by my white socks before he starts to massage my feet. It feels so good after a long day.

"I was thinking the same thing but can we really afford for me to drop down to part-time or for me to cut back on hours while I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, we'll be good," he says. "We'll always be good. I make more than enough for you to cut back. It would be best for you if you did and even if you didn't want to work after you have the baby you don't have to."

"I don't want to quit my job, Jonah. We've been through this. I'm not quitting my job to be a stay at home mom. That's not what I want to do with my life. Besides I didn't bust my ass in college to be a stay at home. I'm probably going to cut back on my hours while I'm pregnant and after I have the baby I will probably go back to full-time or I might stay part time I'm not sure yet but I do know I don't' want to be a stay at home mom. I love my Mama to death and she was a wonderful stay at home mom but I don't want that for my life granted being home helped my mama start all her organizations with Tayla's Hope and the Reigns Foundation but I don't want to be a stay at home mom. I went to college to be an oncologist nurse and that's what I am going to be. I can be a mama too."

"You can do whatever you want to do, Lei, I was just saying that if you wanted to stay home after the baby was born you can. I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So how does it feel to finally have a day off?"

"Great," he says. "I didn't really do much today. I cleaned up the kitchen. I mopped the floor and cleaned the counters. The dishes are done too. I also cleaned up around the living room and I did some laundry so you don't have to do anything. I'm off for the next couple days and I just want you to take it easy and relax. I will take care of everything, cleaning, cooking and everything you will have to do nothing," he promises.

"You're the greatest," I say with a smile as he continues to massage my feet. "I would say our parents are pretty excited about the baby. They took it a lot better than I expected especially my mama and dad. I thought that they would be more upset than your mom and dad but they are really excited."

"I know and I'm happy about that," he says with a smile. "I know I'm excited," he says placing one hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to meet him or her. I never really planned to be a daddy this soon but I'm going to enjoy every minute of our baby's life."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "It hardly seems real that you and I created such a beautiful life together. I'm excited."

"I just hope I am as good of a dad as my dad was to me," he says. "You know how my dad stepped up to be my dad when he didn't have to be. He's always been there for me. I just hope I can be like him even if he was gone a lot he still made time for my mama, Meilani and me even if he had to travel the world he was still the best dad I could have asked for."

"Uncle Seth was always a great dad to you. I always thought he was your dad until you told me that he wasn't biologically your dad. How did you find out that he wasn't?"

"My mama told me when I was about 10 years old that my biological dad was a bad man and that he would never be a part of my life. She had him sign his rights away so that my dad could adopt me. She said he gave up his rights because my dad could raise me better than he ever could since he is stuck in jail for the rest of his life. He did a lot of bad stuff to my mom. I just wanted to know why my mom was 15 years old when she had me. She told me how it happened and ever since I decided to be a police officer to protect the people from animals like my sperm donor. He's right where he needs to be and deserves to be."

"You never wanted to meet him?" I ask as he lifts my scrub shirt slightly and places his hand on my stomach rubbing it softly as he talks to me. "You were never curious?"

"I met him once when I was 3 my mama told me that but I don't remember him. I was never curious because he's a monster and I had everything I needed when it came to Seth. As far as I am concerned he has been my dad since I was 3 and he will always be my dad. I just hope that when our little munchkin comes along that I am just as good a father as he was to me and he is."

"I'm sure you're going to be a great dad, Jonah. I see you with the kids all the time and you're amazing. I just hope I can be a mama; a really good mama like my mama was. I know nothing about being a mama or having babies."

"I know but you know what I think you're going to be a great mama. You learned from the best. They don't get much better than your mama. She's amazing."

"One of the strongest women I know which brings me to another point," I say. "Baby names."

"What about baby names?" he asks.

"In my family we have this tradition that the paternal grandfather names the first born baby which would mean that my dad would name it but I don't know if I want to follow that tradition. I mean it's great but I want to name our own baby. And I know your family has a tradition where they use a family name for the first born."

"That was my Nonna's thing," he says. "I want to name our own child too."

"I want to give our baby a family name," I say, "and don't yell at me for this but if we have a little girl I want her name to be Tayla after my mama. My mama is the most amazing person I have ever met. She's a warrior and she's kind, beautiful and she's smart but she's a real ass kicker. She went through so much and fought her way through life. Our daughter would be honored to have her name. What do you think?"

"I don't disagree," he smiles. "I like that name. I'm all for it. Tayla Reigns or Rollins?"

"I'm not sure, Rollins," I answer. "I thought about hyphenating it but Reigns-Rollins is a mouth full so how I'm just going to say Rollins will be the baby's last name. What if we named her Tayla Alexandra Rollins? Alexandra after your Nonna?"

"Tayla Alexandra," he smiles. "I like that and for a son I want him to be named after me Jonah Joseph Rollins Jr. what do you think?"

"It works for me," I smile. "Baby naming is easy."

"Easier for us than most," he says, "so speaking of Rollins when are you going to make your last name Rollins? When do you want to make your last name Rollins is what I should be asking and are you going to make Rollins your last name?"

I let out a sigh and say, "I don't know, Jonah. You know how I feel about marriage. I mean is it really a big deal if we have the baby and we aren't married? I love you and I'm going to love you forever. I don't need a ring or a piece of paper to show you that. I love you so much Jonah but I don't know if I want to get married. I mean I'm sure getting married would be a great thing for both of us but why change something good."

"Because once we are married you can be on my insurance and you have more power over my future. You know I am a police officer and anything can happen at any time especially in this world today where the police have become a target. A simple traffic stop could turn into a tragedy and God forbid something happen to me while I am on duty. I want to make sure everything goes to you and that you have the power to make the decisions for my arrangements. I want to make sure you're taken care of for the rest of your life if something happens to me. You have better luck of that if you are my wife and not just my girlfriend."

"Jonah, why is marriage so important to you?" I ask. "Other than what you just said what is so special about marriage?"

"Lei, I know what you're saying about love not being determined by a ring or a piece of paper. I love you so much and my life with you means everything. I know we're going to be together forever and we're going to raise a couple kids together and live together. You're right a piece of paper doesn't determine that or determine how much someone loves another person and it won't change a thing. Marriage is a commitment between a man and a woman. We're committing ourselves in the eyes of God to be husband and wife to forsake all others and be there through whatever comes our way. Look at your mama and Dad they went through it all and after 30 years they are still married and still in love. I want to make you my wife someday Lei not to determine my love for you but to show you how committed I am to you, to us and to our life together. I want to show God, our families and our children how committed I am to you. I love you, Lei and I just want to know if I ask you to marry me someday that you're going to say yes."

"Jonah, I have to think about it. I love the idea of being your wife but I am not sure about the marriage part of it all. I can be committed to you without a piece of paper. I mean we've been together for 5 years and we both bought this house together. I am pretty sure neither of us are going anywhere and marriages don't always last forever."

"I know but I'll let you think about it," he says. "I love you, Lei."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I lean over and kiss his lips softly. "Forever and always we're going to be great parents for our baby married or not and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we love each other and we were raised by some of the best people in the world. I think our parents taught us the best values in life. If I get married, I want a marriage like my parents. They have been through everything yet are still in love with each other. My mama still looks at my dad the way she did when she first met him. 30 years of marriage and still in love that's what I want. They built everything from the ground up. You know my mama was 17 years old when she met my dad and they have been together ever since?"

"Same with my mama," he smiles. "If there's one thing we learned from our parents it is how to love through anything and stay strong through whatever. My dad didn't have to fall in love with my mama after everything she went through. She was an addict with a bad past yet he saw past that and fell in love with her anyway. I think if things are meant to be they just happen and work out the way they should. That's what I want our baby to see. I want them to see their parents, see us married and in love. I want them to see us love one another through the good and the bad. I want them to see how we can build our love from the ground up. That's what makes marriage so important for me. I want them to see what we saw with our parents you with your mama and dad and me with my mama and my dad. They have two different stories but their love was the same and strong enough to make it through whatever."

"I know," I smile. "I might say yes someday. I'm just saying."

"I hope so," he says with his gorgeous smile. It was one of the first things I fell in love with. He has a beautiful smile but it was how sweet, caring and amazing he was that drew me in. I wouldn't give him up for anything. If anything I hope our son or daughter is just like him. He's a good man and treats me like a Queen. He's going to be a good dad and maybe one day he will be a good husband. I don't know for sure but I know one thing is for sure. He has my whole heart for my whole life. "It is going to be interesting to see whose genes trump whose," he mentions.

"So true, let's see. I am a quarter Puerto Rican, a quarter Hawaiian, a quarter Italian and a quarter Samoan. It should be interesting to see since you're a quarter Filipino, Italian, Greek and Mexican. I think you're more Mexican than anything though."

"But the Asian gene is pretty strong," he says.

"Our child is going to look more Polynesian and Asian than anything else," I say. "And they are going to be beautiful!"

"If they look anything like you they are going to be the most beautiful beings in the world," he smiles. "I can't wait to meet the little munchkin. God is so good, Lei."

"Yes he is," I say with a smile. "We're going to be so lucky. He blessed us with this life. I remember my mama told me she had a lot of trouble having babies. I'm just thankful and grateful that God allowed this to happen for us even if we weren't planning it. I was always worried that maybe I would have the same problems as my mom. She conceived kids before Lia and me but she miscarried. We had an older brother but he died when he was born. She had to take fertility treatments to make us and then she had a surprise with Joe then your mom was her surrogate for Jocelyn, Koa and Sika. I am just glad that God has blessed us with this little baby," I say as I put my hand on top of his.

"Well, you know sometimes God's plan is bigger than our own. Everything happens in God's timing. Maybe he feels this is the best time to bless us with little Tayla or little Jonah but either way I am happy and I wouldn't trade a thing."

"Me either," I say with a smile before we share a soft passionate kiss.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Leilani's and Jonah's relationship? Do you think they will get married someday? Jonah wants to but will Leilani say yes if he ever asks? What do you think of their thoughts on their parents' marriages? Do you think how their parents love one another will be a reflection on how they will love each other and how they will raise their children? What do you think of the baby names they picked out? Are they fitting for their future baby? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. She's Somebody's Hero

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

 **Tayla's point of view:**

I arrive at my parents' house and insert my key into the front door of their home in Pensacola. "Daddy, I'm here," I say as I walk into the foyer of their home. They moved to Pensacola a couple months after my mom was diagnosed with dementia a few years ago. It has gotten worse since they moved here. I usually come spend a couple hours a day with her while my dad runs out to do errands or something.

"Good morning, Tay," he says greeting me with his smile before he kisses my cheek softly. "How are you today? You look happy which means the kids must not have given you a tough morning."

"Not today," I smile, "they were pretty decent today. I'm glad that they are back in school now. It gives Ro and I a much needed break. They drove us nuts over the summer and we could barely keep food in the house with Sika and Koa home all day. It was insane. They were ALWAYS eating."

My dad lets out a laugh and says, "what did you expect with two Samoan teenage boys in your house, you didn't expect to keep food in your fridge did you? They're like their father they always have been since they were babies."

"Believe me I know. They were ALWAYS eating. They were like bottle monsters. I never known them to pass on a meal but I feel like our grocery bill is more now than it was when all the kids were in the house. It's crazy. Roman says that Koa needs to veg out because he's a football superstar. I remember he said that with Joe too. I'm glad Sika isn't into the football scene and he's more into the music life."

"I never expected that," he says with a laugh. "Just think one day you'll have an empty home and you'll wish that you could do it all over again. I know I wish your mama and I had more kids then after you went away for college it wouldn't have been over so quick but we have always enjoyed our home being filled with the sound of our grandchildren, spoiling them and sending them back to you and Roman," he says with a smile.

"Oh you mean sugaring them up and getting them hyper for us?" I smile. "I can't wait to do the same thing."

"Yeah but that won't happen for a long time," says my dad. "You're nowhere near becoming a grandma."

"Actually," I smile, "I am going to be a grandma. Lei and Jonah are having a baby in May. I'm pretty excited."

"Wow," he says, "that's surprising. I would have thought Lia would have been pregnant before Lei was. Interesting."

"Tell me about it," I say. "And tonight Jocelyn has a date with some boy from school."

"Oh boy. How is Roman taking that one?"

"The same way he took it when Lia was dating in high school. He never really had to worry about Lei because Lei was an ass kicker so most boys weren't going to cut out of line with her but he's ready to put the fear of God into this kid. I told him to be nice."

"I remember when I met your first boyfriend," he says with a smile.

"And I am married to him now," I smile. "After all these years I am still with my first boyfriend but the first time you met him I think you scared him to death."

"That was my plan," he smiles.

"Yeah he wouldn't even take my virginity when we went to Orlando because he was scared of you."

"Good boy," he says with a smile, "he should have waited till you married him but life is what it is. At least you have been with him this long. I'm happy about that."

"I just knew, Dad. I knew he was the one."

"I always knew that too but I had to be tough. It's a dad's right just like it's Roman's right to put the fear of God into this kid Jocelyn is going out with tonight. She is his actual baby girl so he wants her to be the right guy and be respected."

"For some reason I feel like she's a little more like Lei and can handle her own but I understand. So how is Mama today? Is it a good day or a bad day?"

"It's an okay day. I'm getting worried. It's getting worse, Tay. I don't know what else to do with her. I have been thinking about putting her in a nursing home or having someone come be with her during the day. I don't know. She doesn't recognize me anymore. I know she loves me but she can't remember me."

"I know, Daddy. It's tough. I am here during the day if you want me to stay with her."

"She needs more than her daughter staying with her, Tay. She needs someone with a background in working with dementia."

"Dad, I used to work in nursing homes. I'm not going to let you put her in a nursing home and I know how to handle dementia. I had a few patients that had dementia. It's tough but you learn how to deal with it. I just wish mama could be the way she was. It's sad."

"I know, Tay," he says wrapping his arm around me. "It gets tougher every day."

"I know, Dad," I say with tears burning in my eyes as his voice cracks. My mom and dad have been together for longer than I can remember. Like I fell for Roman my mama fell for my dad and she fell hard for him. They were so in love with one another even though they had rocky times in their marriage they loved and still love each other like there's no tomorrow. I thought Roman and I had an epic love story my parents have an even better one. I can't even imagine how my dad is feeling knowing that my mom doesn't remember him, she is the love of his life. I know somewhere deep down she knows he's the love of her life. I give my dad a tight hug before I make my way to the living room to visit with my mom so he can run his errands.

"Hey, Mama," I say softly as I come into the living room to see her sitting on the couch.

"Hi," she says softly with her raspy voice.

"How are you today?" I ask and she just looks at me as I make my way over to her. I give her a soft hug but she doesn't hug me back. "I love you." She nods as I take a seat next to her.

"What's your name?" she asks me as she looks at me with the distant look in her face.

"My name is Tayla," I answer her with a soft smile. "Tayla Nadine."

"Tayla," she says with a smile. "That's a beautiful name. My daughter's name is Tayla," she says making me smile.

"I know, Mama. It's a beautiful name." I take her hand into mine and she smiles at me before she puts her hand over mine.

"She is very beautiful," she smiles. "I love her so much but she's grown up now."

"I know, Mama," I say with a smile.

"Do you have any children?" she asks me and I smile.

"Three boys named Sika, Koa and Joe and three girls named Leilani, Lia and Jocelyn they're all grown up now except for Sika, Koa and Jocelyn. They are still in high school. They still keep me busy."

"I am sure," she says with a smile. "I always wanted to give Tayla a brother or sister but I never got that chance."

"I'm sure she's okay with the fact she was an only child," I say with a smile. "What do you want to do today, Mama? I can make you look beautiful. I can paint your nails and brush your hair." She smiles at me making me smile. "Would you like that, Mama?"

"Yes, Tayla," she says with a smile. She's still as beautiful as she's always been but her dark hair has turned to silver and her Hawaiian face has developed wrinkles but she's still the most beautiful woman I know.

"Okay," I smile. "Let me get the nail polish and I will paint your nails then I will do your hair."

"Okay," she smiles before I kiss her cheek. I get into my purse and pull out two different colors of nail polish.

"What color?" I ask. I hold up purple and red. She points to the purple. "Purple?" I ask and she nods. "I like purple too," I say showing her my purple manicured nails. She smiles at me and I smile back. Sometimes we just sit in silence as we spend time together. I never really push her to talk because I know if she wants to talk she'll talk. She may not remember me but she enjoys my company. Some days we sit in silence just enjoying each other's company and other days she is in the mood to talk. I love both days but I look forward to the days when she's in the mood to talk. It feels like it has been so long since I talked to my mom or had a conversation with her when she knew it was me. I have come to accept the fact that she will never remember me as her daughter except on the really special days where it seems like her memory is back but those are very few. I open the nail polish and began to paint her fingernails. She keeps smiling at me as I pain them. Once I finish that hand I move to the second hand and pain those fingers too. "What do you think, Mama?" I ask.

She looks at her nails and smiles at me. "Pretty," she says with a smile.

"They are pretty aren't they?" I ask with a smile. "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yes," she nods.

"Okay," I say. "Let me get this cleaned up and I will get you something to eat and then I will brush your hair." She smiles at me as I put everything away before I go to make her some lunch. I keep checking on her as I am in the kitchen luckily for me I can see into the living room from their kitchen. She sits in her chair looking at her nails as I make her a sandwich to eat. I smile at her as she looks at me with a smile on her face. I take her sandwich to her along with a glass of milk for her. I sit it down on her table and watch her eat and drink while I put the TV on for her before I go to clean up the kitchen, wash the dishes and clean up the counters.

When she's finished eating I take her plate and glass and put them into the sink before I help her to the bathroom and then I sit her back down in her chair before I pull out her brush to brush her silver hair. I start to run the brush through her silver hair as she watches TV. "Mama, you're going to have a great grandbaby," I announce. "Lei and Jonah are going to have a baby. Do you remember Lei and Jonah?"

"My grandbabies," she says making me smile.

"Well, Jonah isn't actually your grandbaby but he is close enough to be so they are having a baby."

"Babies are cute," she says with a smile. "I want to see the baby," she says.

"It's too soon but in May you can see the baby. I will tell Lei to let you be the first person to see the baby. You're going to be a Great Grandma," I smile.

"I had a baby once," she begins. "She was the most beautiful baby I ever saw. She had beautiful dark hair and these big dark brown eyes. She had the prettiest smile and dimples. She was perfect. Her name was Tayla. Tayla was so beautiful. I wanted to name her Lyla and my husband wanted to name her Taylor but we decided on Tayla. It was perfect for her. I never heard the name except for my baby girl. She got married and had kids," she says. "I miss her."

"I'm sure she's closer than you think, Mama," I say with tears in my eyes. "I know she loves you very much."

"You remind me of Tayla," she says with a smile. "You would be good friends with her."

"I'm sure I would," I say with a smile as I continue brushing through her hair before I braid it for her. The rest of the afternoon is done in quiet as we watch a movie together before it's time for me to go home so I can be home when Jocelyn, Koa and Sika get home. "All right, Mama," I say as my dad comes inside. "I have to go. I will see you on Monday. I love you, Mama," I say before I give her a hug and kiss her cheek.

She hugs me with her arms and kisses my cheek. "I love you," she says with a smile as tears fill my eyes.

"Bye, Daddy, I love you," I say giving him a hug.

"Bye, Tay. I love you too. Let me know how Jocelyn's date goes tonight."

"I will. Bye," I say before I leave.

 **ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I'm sitting in the living room as I hear Tayla call out for me when she comes home from her parents' house after spending the day with her mom. "In the living room," I call out. She walks into the living room and takes a seat beside me. "How was it today? How's she doing?"

"It was okay," she says as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "I think it's going to get worse. She remembers having a daughter named Tayla but she doesn't realize I am Tayla. She doesn't put it together. My dad said she's getting worse. He was talking about putting her in a home or getting someone to sit with her all day to help him out. I told him he's not putting her in a home. I don't want my mama in a home," she says.

"I know Baby Girl but maybe putting her in a home is best for both of them. Your dad is getting older too. It can't be easy for him to take care of himself and your mom too. I think it might be a good idea."

"No, Roman," she says. "I don't want my mom in a home. They can move in here. I can take care of both of them."

"What now?" I ask. "I thought we were going to get these last three out and then have the house to ourselves you know just the two of us and living life the way we used to before we had 6 cock blockers in this house. Remember, Tay? Remember making love every day and sometimes all day? What about that?"

"We could do that now when you're not on the road and the kids are in school and why at 51 are you still as horny as you were when we were in our 20's?"

"If you thought my sex drive was going to let up in the last 30 years you were mistaken, Baby Girl. I still want you as much now as I did back then. My sex drive is never going to go away," I smile.

"Of course it's not," she smiles. "I'm sure it wouldn't matter and sadly I don't know if my mom is going to be around another 3 years. I would love to move them in here and take care of them. You know how big it is to take care of our elders in the Polynesian culture. We would want our kids to do the same for us wouldn't we?"

"Honestly, I think the only one of our kids I want to take care of us is Lei. She's the only one that seems to have it all together even if she doesn't want to get married she's the only one that has her shit together. I don't know where we went wrong with Lia and I'm sure as hell not sure where we went wrong with Joe. They all had the same opportunities and Lei is the only one that got her shit together."

"Joe's going to be in the NFL there's no doubt in my mind. I think he has it together pretty well but Lia. I worry about her and how free and wild she truly is. Sometimes I think her spirit is way too wild but at least she's changing lives. That's her best quality."

"I guess," I say, "so I have to meet this kid that wants to date my baby girl tonight. I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet, Tay."

"We made it through with Lei and Lia. I think we can make it with Jocelyn just be nice," she warns.

"Of course I'm going to be nice. I'm not some animal. I'm just going to make sure we're on the same page that if he hurts my daughter he's not only going to deal with Koa and Sika but me as well and he better remember this face because it will haunt him the rest of his life."

"That was better than what my dad told you the first time he met you," she jokes. "Are you trying to be like Miguel Rodriguez, Babe?"

"No, Baby Girl there can only be one Miguel Rodriguez and that's your dad but I want to be like him so that this kid knows this is no joke. He will not hurt my daughter."

"I know," she says. "I know, Baby. Hey, I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Since Jocey is going to be out and the boys are going to be out tonight that means we have the house to ourselves. How about we do it like old times, order Chinese food and watch a movie? You know have a date night like we did back in the day? Doesn't that sound nice?"

"It does," I smile. "All right. We can have a date night and this time," I say with a smile. "You're going to be violated."

"Shut up," she pushes me with a smile on her face and shakes her head. "You're a mess."

"But you love me and I'm only YOUR mess."

"That's true," she says with a smile before she kisses my lips. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

Later that evening I answer the door while Jocelyn is upstairs getting ready for her date with her new boyfriend, "Can I help you?" I ask the teenage boy on my doorstep standing in front of me with his dark hair braided back into corn rows, he looks at me with his hazel eyes.

"Is Jocelyn home?" he asks. He looks like a football player. He's built like one, he's built like I used to be before I slimed down when I got into wrestling.

"Yes she's upstairs getting ready. Come in," I invite him in.

"Thank-you, Sir," he says. "By the way my name is Corbin."

"I am Mr. Reigns," I say shaking his extended hand. "Come and sit in the living room. Let's have a talk," I say just as Tayla and Jocelyn are making their way down the stairs.

"Dad, please no," begs Jocelyn.

"It will only take a minute. I just want to get to know Corbin, introduce myself let him know what I expect. It won't take long."

"Dad," she warns.

"Roman," warns Tayla.

"Relax," I say as we enter into the living room. "Have a seat," I say to him. He takes a seat on the couch across from me as Jocelyn sits down next to him. She looks too grown up to be going out on a date. She's dressed in jeans with holes all over the place and a pink and purple plaid button down shirt tied at the bottom exposing her flat stomach and her long dark hair braided off to the side with no makeup on. She looks exactly the way Tayla did when I first met her. "Jocelyn, don't you think you should put your shirt down?"

"I'm fine, Dad," she says. "Can you please just get this over with so that Corbin and I can go out?"

"So Corbin, I heard you play football with Koa, so you play Junior Varsity football?"

"Not exactly, Mr. Reigns. I am on varsity. I'm a senior this year. I am hoping to go onto play football at Georgia Tech next year."

"Interesting. I am a Georgia Tech Alumni myself but don't you think you're a little old to take Jocelyn out on a date. She's only in 10th grade."

"I'm only two years older than her."

"I see," I say as Tayla sits on the arm of my chair and rubs my shoulder. I know what she's trying to do and it's not going to work. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?" I ask.

"I just want to take her out tonight to get a burger and fries maybe a milkshake. Then I just want to hang out and talk."

"Hang out and talk? What does that entail?" I ask.

"Talking," he answers. "Just talking."

"I see," I say. "And what do you plan to do after high school? What are your grades like in high school? What do you want to be when you graduate college?"

He lets out a deep breath and says, "I'm on honor roll at school and have been since I was in 8th grade. After high school I would like to go on to play college football hopefully on scholarship I'm working to get a full ride if not that's okay too and I plan on taking up Biomedical engineering," he answers.

"That sounds pretty good so why are you taking my daughter out on a date? What are you intentions with her in the long run?"

"Well, I think Jocelyn is the most beautiful girl in school," he says with a smile making Jocelyn smile, "but not only is she beautiful but she's also very intelligent which I am sure she gets from her beautiful Mama," he says looking at Tayla making her smile. He's a charmer. I don't like charmers.

"Thank-you," says Tayla like a school girl.

"Are you calling me dumb?" I ask.

"Of course not, Sir," he says nervously. "I was just, never mind I put my foot in my mouth. My mistake."

"Okay," I say. "Are you trying to charm my wife?"

"Um," he says looking at Jocelyn. "I don't think so."

"I would hope not. Do you plan to start a relationship with my daughter?" I ask.

"I would hope," he says. "I mean as long as you're okay with that."

"She's my youngest daughter," I say. "Of course I'm not okay with it but you're going to do what you two want anyway but I would hope you respect my daughter and her beliefs. Treat her like a lady and treat her with respect."

"Of course, Sir," he says. "I will always treat her with respect."

"Dad, are we done yet?" she asks.

"Not yet," I say, "I want to make a couple things clear."

"Okay," she says as she looks at her mom for help and Tayla pinches the back of my neck to warn me to back off but I ignore it.

"You know I'm a part time wrestler, right?" I ask.

"Yes," says Corbin. "I know."

"And you know Jocelyn's Uncle Seth is also a wrestler so we have a lot of wrestling friends not to mention the fact Jocelyn has three brothers, two older brothers and a younger brother but that doesn't matter. If you hurt her or do anything to her you're going to deal with her brothers and when they are done with you you'll deal with me and her uncle Seth as well as our friends. If you think about violating my daughter in any way remember THIS face because I will track you down. Are we clear, Corbin?"

"Y-Y-yes, Sir," he answers. "We're clear."

"Good," I say rubbing my hands together and a smirk on my face knowing I have intimidated this kid that thinks he can just come in and take my daughter out on a date. "I'm going to let you two go but Jocelyn needs to be home no later than 11; not even a minute later. She needs to be in this door by 11 and there will be no kissing tonight."

"Okay, Sir," he says. "I will have her home by 11. Thank-you. It was nice meeting you," he says as he stands up with Jocelyn and shakes our hands. We tell them to have a goodnight and they walk to the foyer to go on their date for the night.

"Well, it looks like we have the house to ourselves," I smile at my wife.

"It seems so," she smiles back at me as I pull her into my lap. "I think you made your point to Corbin nice and clear. Honestly, he kind of reminds me of you just a little bit. He even plays for your alma mater and he's hoping to play for the same college you did. He seems smart. I mean Biomedical engineering is no easy major. The boy has brains in his head. He might be good for Jocey," she says wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank-you."

"For?" I ask wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Allowing her to go out on a date with him she was really excited about it."

"What was I going to do say no and have her give me attitude till she was over it?" I ask.

"I don't know," she smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "Chinese food is on its way, I have a movie picked out are you ready?"

"Always, Baby," she smiles. "I might even let you violate me tonight."

"I was hoping so," I smile before I kiss her lips once more drawing her in for a passionate loving kiss as she plays with my hair. We're interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "That must be our dinner. We'll finish this later."

"I'm looking forward to it," she says getting off my lap.

We make our way over to the door and I open it but to my surprise instead of the Chinese delivery guy standing in front of me it's my daughter Lia that I haven't seen for probably about 8 months it would appear since she looks like she's about 9 months pregnant. "Lia," I say.

"Dad," she smiles. "I think we need to talk."

"Um I would say that we do," I say looking at her and then at her stomach. "We definitely do."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Tayla's afternoon with her mom? What do you think of their relationship now? What do you think of the idea of her parents going to live with her and Roman? Do you think that's a good idea? What did you think of Jocelyn going out on her first date? What about how Roman talked to Corbin? What did you think about that? What's up with Lia? What do you think she's going to tell her parents other than she's obviously pregnant? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Surprise!

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

"What is going on?" I ask as I whisper to Tayla as we follow Lia into our family living room. We may make comments and joke about her being the first one to give us a grandchild but I never really expected her to actually be the first. We didn't even know that she was pregnant so when she shows up at our front door it's a big shock to me and I can tell Tay is just as shocked as I am.

"I don't know. I thought she was traveling the world not getting pregnant," she says. "I just hope she knows who the father is and it didn't come from a one night stand."

"I hope not," I say as we arrive in the living room. Lia takes a seat on the chair while Tayla and I take a seat on the couch. "So, Lia, what's going on? I see you have a surprise for us."

"Surprise, I'm pregnant," she says with a smile.

"We see that," says Tayla, "but how?"

"You're really asking me HOW I got pregnant. I think you and Dad should both know how someone gets pregnant," says Lia, "I mean you two have sex right? It usually happens when a sperm meets and egg and fertilizes it then it drops and implants itself in the uterus and voila a pregnancy happens. I mean I just learned that in my biology classes in school."

"We know how a baby is made what I meant is how did this happen? How did you become pregnant? I thought you were out traveling the world to get world experiences so you could make a difference in the world?" Asks Tayla. Lia has always been our free spirited child while Leilani was succeeding at things like mathematics, science and sports Lia was succeeding at English, creative writing, art and music. They were the complete opposite of each other but they each had their own interests Lia's were more creative, more free than Leilani's and it made sense because in Lei's interests she had to follow the rules, she had to do what she was told, work as a team while Lia could be creative, use her imagination and she had no rules to follow and she didn't have to work as a team which is what she preferred. As wild and free as Lia was she always wanted to change the world and make a difference which is why she went to travel the world. She had been nearly everywhere in the US and had been to other countries doing projects to help those in need. She wanted to make a difference, she always wanted to make a difference.

"I obviously had sex," she answers with attitude. "That's usually what produces a baby, Mama."

"Enough of the attitude Atalia!" I scold her. "What your mama is asking is how did this happen? You're supposed to be out traveling the world trying to make a difference and then you come to our doorstep pregnant we are just a little confused on how you got yourself into this position. That's what she wants to know. She knows how babies are made you don't have to be a smart ass with her. We're concerned about you," I say.

"Thank-you, Ro," says Tayla.

"You're welcome," I say. "So Lia enlighten us please tell us what is going on, what happened and how you ended up on our doorstep in that situation and condition."

"Well, in Tampa there was a guy that I ran into one day when I was doing some grocery shopping. We got to talking and we went out on a couple dates maybe a few dates before it became a relationship and then I ended up pregnant," she answers.

"So the dad isn't a stranger or someone from a one night stand?" I ask as I can hear Tayla let out a sigh of relief.

"No what kind of girl do you think I am? I am a wild and free spirit but I am not a slut. I don't just have unprotected sex with guys that I don't know. You taught me better than that. He's not a bad guy and he's not some stranger. He's actually a friend y'all know him," she says.

"We know him?" I ask. "Who is the father of the baby?"

"It doesn't matter right now because right now things are a little complicated with him. We aren't saying anything until after we have the baby but you'll like him. It's just things are complicated."

"Complicated how?" asks Tayla.

"Well, he's married," she answers.

"You're involved with a married man?" asks Tayla. "How on Earth did you end up with a married man?"

"It just happened."

"Don't you feel any remorse for his wife? Does he have children?" she asks.

"He does have children and no I really don't have remorse for his wife. I don't feel bad for what I did. If he truly loved her he wouldn't have cheated on her. I can't help that he slept with me behind her back."

"So what happens now?" I ask. "How do you plan to take care of a baby without a job and since it is the child of a married man, what's your next step, Lia and when are you due?"

"I'm obviously going to keep the baby. I thought maybe until things get settled between this guy and his wife that maybe I could stay here for a little with the baby and I am due in about a month. I'm due in November," she says. "And I'm obviously going to need to find a job now I just don't know doing what. I'm kind of lost here but can you let me stay here just until everything is settled between his wife and him?"

"Lia, this isn't a hotel," says Tayla. "And you're going to need a job. Babies are a lot of work they're not easy and they are expensive. Are you sure you can handle a baby? Do you know anything about having a baby?"

"Well, not really," she says, "but I really want this baby and so does the dad but we can't really be together right now."

"Of course you can't," I say. "What did you think was going to happen when you got involved with a married man? Did you know he was married before you slept with him or after?"

"I don't know, Dad. And I guess I knew he was married from the beginning. Like I told you he's been a friend for a while. You two know him and his family."

"Then why on Earth would you get involved with a married man?" asks Tayla.

"I don't know, Mama. I really don't know."

"And anyone that we would know would be way too old for you, Lia. Is he old?"

"He's older than me," she shrugs, "so can I stay here just for a little bit?" she asks.

Tayla and I look at each other and I say, "Excuse us, Tay, can I please talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," she says as she stands up with me and we make our way to the kitchen so that we can talk to each other and Lia can't hear us. I'm not opposed to letting Lia stay with us and we always did say that we would support our kids no matter what. If we turned her away it wouldn't end well most likely in a fight.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"About Lia staying here?"

"Yeah, I think we should let her stay here. She's pregnant and could go into labor any day now. We did always say we would support our kids no matter what even if they got pregnant by a married man. I don't want to turn her away she obviously doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"I agree," she says. "I think she should stay here. I'm not happy about her choices but I'm not going to turn our daughter away besides she looks tired. She needs to rest BUT as soon as she is able she's going to need to get a job and she will have to pay rent. I don't think this guy is coming back. He's married and has kids with her. He took advantage of Lia and is leaving her to do this on her own. She does need us."

"I was just hoping that in 2 years we could get the kids out and have the place to ourselves. I had no idea that in our 50's we would be bringing our daughter into the home and her baby. I hope it's not too long I'm looking forward to that 2 years from now."

"Me too," she says with a smile. "I just wonder who the dad can be. Apparently we know the family it could be anyone."

"I know," I say, "maybe she will tell us eventually. I guess we're going to need to help her out with the baby, buy the baby clothes, furniture all that good stuff you remember."

"Oh, I remember. I just never thought at my age I would be buying baby stuff again," she says.

"You sure we could have another one?"

"Yeah right we used up all our embryos with the triplets. Besides why would I ever want to start over again when we were so close to them being all grown up and gone?"

"It was just a thought but if we did still have embryos left?"

"Hell no, Roman are you crazy? I'm 51 years old.. I don't want any more babies; grandbabies are a different story because I can spoil them and give them back to their parents but as for having kids of my own I'm finished that ended 15 years ago," she says.

"But we did a damn good job with our kids," I say. "They're all beautiful and well worth the wait now we can't get rid of them," I joke with her.

"They'll be here forever," she says letting out a deep breath as Lia calls for us. "Let's go," she says taking my hand before we arrive back into the living room. "Sorry," she says.

"So can I stay here?" she asks.

"Your father and I are going to let you stay here for as long as it takes for you to get up on your feet and resolve whatever drama you have going on with the baby's father. Is he going to be in the baby's life?"

"He's going to be in his life," she says. "He wants to be there for his son."

"It's a boy?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "It's a boy. You're going to have a grandson."

"That's awesome!" I say with pride.

"Anyway, that's great that you're having a boy. I'm happy to have a grandson BUT there are going to be some conditions for you to stay here."

"Okay," she says. "What are my conditions?"

"Well, you can either get a job when you're able to work again to pay rent which will be $300 a month and you're in charge of supporting your son. You will buy diapers, formula and whatever he needs that's your responsibility. Your father and me are not parents of your son. He is your responsibility. We don't mind helping you out but I don't want it to be consistent. We're going to help you get things that you need for him but after that it is all about you and you getting a job to take care of him but if you choose not to work then you can go to school to get a degree in something to better your chances and we won't make you pay rent but you will still need to work a little to pay for his needs. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mama," she says. "I'll get a job and I was thinking about going back to school too. I think I know what I want to do now."

"And that is?"

"I was thinking about getting involved in media studies so I can do something with writing you know put my talents into something? I think I would love that but I will still work."

"That sounds wonderful," I say with a smile. "We just want you to succeed in life that's all we ever wanted. I wish I could have gone back to school and I wish I had gotten my degree but life had different plans for me."

"Do you regret your choice?" she asks.

"I wouldn't say that I regret it but there are times I wish I had finished school or at least gone back but not going back to school gave me the chance to be a stay at home mom with you and your siblings. I enjoyed that. It was the best job I ever did and if I had a job I wouldn't be able to do all the things I do for Tayla's Hope and I wouldn't have been able to write my book. It worked out for me but sometimes people aren't that lucky."

"Thank-you so much for letting me stay here," she says again. "Thank-you and don't worry the baby and I will be no trouble."

"It will be interesting to have a baby in the house again. It's been so long," says Tayla. "What's his name?" she asks.

"He doesn't really have a name yet. His dad and I are still debating it. We're just going to wait until we see him. Then we'll decide."

"So he's really going to be involved in his life?" I ask.

"Yes, Dad, things are just a bit complicated right now but even though they are complicated he has been to every appointment and he is going to be there when I have him. He said he's going to be there."

"Does his wife know?" asks Tayla.

"Yes she knows and she wants to kick my ass but since I'm pregnant I only got called a home-wrecking whore and a slut. She wants to try to work things out with him but he doesn't want to be married. It's all complicated and I am just here like I hope this baby comes soon because this is ridiculous and I am NEVER having another baby again. So how's Leilani?" she asks.

"You're just so nonchalant about it, Lia. I have been where his wife is," she says looking at me, "and it's not fun to have your husband cheat on you but if I were you I wouldn't expect them to break up or divorce. Your father cheated on me a couple of times and you know what I wasn't letting him go. Sometimes this kind of thing makes a woman more territorial of her husband than not. Trust me I know I have been there," she says.

"Well, if it works out with them then I'm happy but if not then my son and I will be with his father. As long as he stays in his life I don't care whether I am with him or not. So how is Leilani?"

"Leilani is doing well," I say, "of course she's still working as an oncology nurse but she's also having a baby in May with Jonah."

"Wow, never saw that one coming," she says, "so can I bring my stuff in? I'm really tired and I just want to rest tonight."

"I'll help you," I say as I stand up to go with her to get her things to bring into the house to put into her old bedroom. I would give anything to go back to when Lei and Lia were little girls. Life was so uncomplicated then when we dealt with them other than Lei beating up a little boy at school because he was picking on Lia but it was far less drama. I only have to wait on Joe to make an appearance for us then we can have a family reunion.

I help Lia bring in her things and I see that Tayla gave her a couple of blankets for her bed and I help Lia get settled in. I let her know she can help herself to anything in the house. "Thanks, Dad," she says with a smile; one that mirrors my own. She looks exactly like me when I was her age.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "Goodnight, Lia," I say before I kiss her cheek softly.

I make my way down to mine and Tayla's master bedroom and smile as I see her sitting on the floor waiting for me with our Chinese food we ordered. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," she says with a smile as I walk over to her and take a seat.

"I know this isn't the night we envisioned but at least we still get our Chinese food."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "Remember the days when we first started dating and we would order Chinese Food and watch movies?"

"I remember," I say with a smile as I take my carton of Shrimp fried rice, "and all the sushi we ate too."

"Yeah," she says with a smile as we eat together. "Back then I didn't think we would have all this. I didn't think we would have 6 beautiful kids together and two grandchildren on the way. Who would have thought that one fender bender at an intersection would change our lives forever. We've been through it that's for sure. Life has been pretty amazing with you every storm and every rainbow."

"I don't think I would have wanted to spend my life with anyone else," I say as she opens up our family photo album. "I remember that day," I say pointing to one of the pictures of us on the beach as a family. "That's before we told the kids you had breast cancer."

"Yeah," she smiles. "I can't believe how much Lia looks like you, Roman."

"How much Lia looks like me? Look how much Lei looks like you," I smile. "I would love to go back to when they were younger."

"I wouldn't," she says. "I miss them being little but I would not want to raise them all over again. People weren't joking once they are grown up you want those days back and you are going to miss it. I miss the fights and the chaos in the house now our first born are having babies."

"I know I can't even believe it. I was shocked when Lia showed up pregnant. We were right she is the first one to make us grandparents."

"It's not a joke, Roman. I'm really concerned. She's not remorseful for sleeping with another woman's husband and she's not remorseful for having his baby either. What if he doesn't want to be in the baby's life? What if he leaves her high and dry?"

"Well, she has a bank account that we started for her that she can finally get access to. There's more than enough money in there to help her but she has us to help her out. At least she wants to go back to school and get a degree maybe having a baby is making her change her life and hopefully this settles her down."

"I hope so," she says as we flip through the pages. "Remember when we found out we were having triplets and Lei said there's a baby for each of them? It was the cutest thing ever. I have to admit that despite the fights they had all 6 of our kids have grown up close and we did perfect. We got lucky to have three boys and three girls. Everything was evened out."

"Yeah so this only means that Lei and Jonah need to have a girl to even that out so we have a granddaughter and a grandson. It's only fair," I say. "I'm pretty excited about the next chapter in our lives with being grandparents."

"Me too but you know what else I am excited about and nervous about?" she asks.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's almost Breast Cancer Awareness month which means a lot of great events coming up with Tayla's Hope. I have some appearances coming up too in the month of October so I will be flying out but it only means that the time of year is coming when I get checked out to see if I am still cancer free."

"I love Tayla's Hope," I say with a smile. "That's my favorite time of the year and I'm sure everything will be fine when you go to get checked. You've been in remission all these years. I am sure you're still in remission. If not we will get through it again this time like we did last time. You know by now we can get through anything we've been through it all if something happens we'll get through it together. We always do," I smile as I reassure her.

"You're right," she smiles as she looks up at me with her dark brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "So how about we eat this Chinese Food and watch A Walk To Remember?"

"That sounds good," she smiles as I get up to get the DVD we watched so many times together, one that we watched the night I knew she was going to be my wife and the night I took her virginity. It has always been special to us it's our movie. I put the movie in and sit down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and we watch the movie as we enjoy our dinner. It feels like we are 18 years old again.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please give me some feedback. Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Love Like Crazy

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **Roman's Point Of View:**

Tayla and Lia are out shopping for Lia's baby while I am sitting at home with Jocelyn while Sika and Koa are out with friends. "So how was your date last night?" I ask Jocelyn as she comes into the living room.

"It was good. I had a really good time last night. Corbin is a great guy not to mention cute. There's some potential."

"Some potential as far as what?" I ask.

"You know a relationship," she answers. "How was your date with Mama?"

"Don't change the subject," I smile, "I don't know about a relationship though. Don't you think you're a little too young to have a boyfriend? I think your main focus should be on school and getting good grades."

"How much better do you want my grades to be, Dad? I mean I am in all AP classes and I am in Calculus in 10th grade. I don't know how much better you want my grades to be. I think I am old enough for a boyfriend."

"I just don't like the idea of you having a boyfriend," I say. "I still say you're too young. I don't need you to get distracted and something happen. Two out of Three of my daughters are pregnant right now I don't want to make it three out of the three," I say. "You have college."

"Why are you pushing me to go to college? Lia didn't go to college and NO one said anything about sex and even if I did have sex I wouldn't get pregnant. I'm on the pill."

"Excuse me? What do you mean you're on the pill? When did you start taking the pill and to be honest the pill isn't always 100% and it doesn't protect you against STD's so I would hope you wouldn't risk you're entire future to have unprotected sex with some boy in high school."

"Dad, relax. I have only been on the pill since I turned 15," she says. "Mama thought it was a good idea for me to start taking the pill even if I wasn't having sex just in case I chose to then I would be protected. And I know that, Dad. I didn't say I wouldn't use a condom either. I'm just saying I am on the pill so I wouldn't get pregnant."

"Your mother and I will be having a long talk when she gets home. I need to know these things."

"Dad, it's not that big of a deal plus it helped to regulate my period and lighten them so they aren't as bad."

"All right, that's enough of the period talk," I say. "Besides don't you think abstinence is the way to go?"

"How old were you and Mama when you two became a couple?"

"Your mama was 17 and I was 18 but she turned 18 shortly after and guess what," I say, "she was a virgin until she was 18 years old and then she lost her virginity to me because she knew she was going to be with me forever. That's how it should be, Jocelyn. There is no rush in having sex or having a relationship. I was your mama's first boyfriend and I hold all of her firsts and I will hold all of her lasts. Don't you want that for your husband too?"

"Dad, I don't know. I just want to have a relationship with Corbin if he's interested in having one with me. I don't need all this sex talk. I don't plan to have sex with anyone until I am 100% sure I love them and will be with them forever. If a guy can't respect that then maybe they aren't the guy for me," she says making me smile. "I like the fact that you and Mama have the relationship you do. I love the fact that you're so happy and proud that you could be Mama's first and her last. I want my husband to feel that way about me one day. I'm not Lia."

"No you're not," I say with a smile. "You seem proud of that."

"I am she's a hot mess. So you never did answer me, how did your night with Mama go?"

"It didn't go how I expected it to go. We had an unexpected visitor but once we got her settled your mama and I watched the movie you know what it's not important but we watched our movie, reminisced on our lives together before and after kids. It was a good night."

"That sounds sweet so does she have any idea about what you got her for Christmas?"

"She's preoccupied with Tayla's Hope and their events, she has some appearances to make and then now with Lia that's what her mind is on plus her mind is on her Mama. She's not even thinking about Christmas do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she's going to love it," she says with a smile. "She deserves this time away. You're such a pimp at 51, Dad," she says with a smile.

"Refrain from calling me a pimp I'm more like a Romeo type of guy," I smile. "I had to think of all the places your Mama and I have been and all the places we haven't been. This one is one trip she's been waiting for. I hope she loves it."

"I'm sure she will I hope to have a husband like you one day," she says. "You love mama like no one else could ever love someone," she says. "Your love story is epic."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I am not alone in this marriage," I say. "Your mama helped me too. Promise me one thing that you will not turn out like Lia. I love your sister BUT sometimes she's a little too wild if you know what I mean. She has so much potential and she's very smart. She could have used that intelligence in college and she would have a steady job right now. I think it's great she wants to help all over the world but I just wish she would focus on school and getting an education. Saving the world isn't going to provide for her or that baby."

"I still can't believe she's pregnant and I can't believe Lei is pregnant too. Your girls are growing up, Dad," she says with a smile, "but you don't have to worry about me growing up too fast. I still have a few years to go. I still want a relationship with Corbin but I will ALWAYS be your baby girl."

"Always," I say with a smile as the doorbell rings. "I will go get that."

"Okay, Dad," she says, "so do you want to have a father daughter day soon?" she asks making me smile. We haven't had a father daughter day in a while. I have always enjoyed having these days with my girls so that I could take them out, do what they wanted but still show them how they should be treated by a man. It has always been my goal to provide examples to my daughters and my sons on what kind of man they should be with or what kind of man they should be. Lei did great finding the perfect man for her life but Lia on the other hand I don't know what's up with her and the married man. I've been racking my brain all night trying to figure out who it could be. I'm clueless as to who it could be.

"That would be great," I say as I get up to answer the door. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she says.

"Can you check Lia's Facebook or Instagram to see if you can find her mystery man on it for me?"

"I don't know, Dad. She doesn't usually post pics of her boy toys and boyfriends. She's pretty confidential about that life. She hasn't even announced she was pregnant on it either so I don't know but I can try."

"Thanks, Princess," I say with a smile as I make my way to the door and she heads upstairs. I open the door and see Jonah standing there alone. "Hey, Jonah, what are you doing here? Aren't you working today?" I ask.

"Not today. I'm off for a couple days and I am enjoying them to the fullest. I don't get much time off. At this point I should have just been a wrestler. I feel like I never see Lei."

"You see her enough to get her pregnant," I say giving him a look.

"That was a lapse of birth control," he says as I let him into the house. "Trust me we weren't trying for any babies it just happened. I'm pretty excited about it but still we weren't planning the baby."

"You two are in a committed relationship and you both pretty much have your lives together I think you're going to be all right. Lia on the other hand," I say.

"What about Lia?" he asks as we sit down.

"She showed up here last night and she's 8 months pregnant to some married guy," I say. "I was in shock. I guess she didn't tell Lei?"

"Her and Lei don't talk," he says, "and yeah I know. I heard about it from my side of the family."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "What did you hear?"

"That's for you and Lia to discuss but I heard some things from my Peezy and my G-Mama that's all."

"Okay," I say giving him a look. "You don't want to talk to me about it?"

"Nope," he says. "That's not why I'm here."

"All right, why are you here?" I ask. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something, about Lei and me," he says.

"All right, I'm listening."

"I love her a lot Uncle Roman. She's my best friend and I can't even put into words how much she means to me and how much I love her but she's stubborn as all hell. I want to ask her to marry me but she doesn't want to get married. I'm not doing this because we're having a baby but if we're married I can put her on my health insurance and if something were to happen to me in the line of duty then she would be set for life along with the baby but she won't budge. She thinks that marriages are a waste of time and if people love each other hard enough they will remain committed to one another. I really want to propose to her and I'm going to but I want your blessing before I do it."

"I'm confused, you want to ask her to marry you BUT you know she's going to say no."

"Well, sort of," he says. "Maybe if she hears me pour my heart and soul out to her she will say yes and it's not like we have to get married right away although that would be nice but still I could wait a couple years or so. I'm in no rush. I just want to get that diamond on her finger. Do I have your permission to ask her to marry me?"

"You have my blessing but Jonah this is risky. It's a crap shoot. She can either say yes or she can say no. She's probably leaning more toward no. She is stubborn like her mama."

"How did you get Aunt Tay to marry you? I imagine she was stubborn."

"Actually she wanted me to propose to her. She couldn't wait for me to do it and she couldn't wait to get married and she couldn't wait to have babies. She was all about being married and being a mama. We were together 2 years before I popped the question to her. I gave her a promise ring first and then 18 months later I gave her the diamond ring. She said yes it was beautiful. I'll never forget that night on Pensacola Beach. I will never forget a lot of nights on Pensacola Beach. We have so many memories there it's our whole life. When we die we want our ashes spread on Pensacola Beach."

"I see," he says. "What's your secret? How did you and Aunt Tay make it so far?"

"That's a long story but I can tell you that at 17 and 18 years old her parents thought we were crazy and her mom swore we didn't know what love was all about and we were way too young. Things started out a little rough for us like you and Lei we started with a long distance relationship because I went to Georgia Tech and she was at Penn State. She ended up quitting school to move to Georgia with me and Florida. Her mom and dad were so upset. When I proposed to her and we were planning our wedding her mom didn't want to be involved she missed our wedding because she was so upset that Tayla was marrying so young. Things were a little rough for us. I went undrafted in the draft but then I got recruited to a team in Minnesota. We packed up and moved to Minnesota and then I was released, I blew out my knee and we moved back to Florida. I had a choice to make wrestling or continue on with football. Tayla wanted to have a baby and she did get pregnant but she miscarried it. It was a tough time for us. We struggled to make the bills while my knee was blown out and Tay was the only one working but we stayed strong. I made the choice to get into wrestling and Tay supported me 100%. You ask how we made it this far. It's simple. Through the tough times we worked together, through the good times we celebrated together. We always had this saying that when you're in the storm you can sulk in the rain or you can look for the rainbow because in every storm there's a beautiful rainbow forming. That's how we made it through the bad times. Each bad time made us stronger. Every time we lost a baby we got stronger, when your mom came and took you back we got stronger. When I cheated on Tayla we got stronger, when Tay was kidnapped we got stronger, when Tay got confused we got stronger, when we lost our son we got stronger every storm, every trial made us stronger because we fought together. We supported each other. Tay hated me wrestling she still does but she supported me. You want the heart of a faithful woman to never let you forget to remain faithful in your faith, pray to God when you need to, that faithful woman will never let you forget and when you put God in charge of your lives you're stronger and you're blessed. Tayla is my best friend and she always will be my best friend you have to be best friends, Jonah. If you're not you don't have anything. Tayla and I have secrets between each other that others don't know and we tell each other EVERYTHING! When you get married you promise to be there through the good and the bad, the better, the worse, the sickness and the health. You have to stay faithful to your vows and Tay never let me forget that. You always have to be truthful, ALWAYS tell the truth. Over use I love you, say it many times a day, every time you talk let her know how much you love her. Over use those three little words. Go to work and do your best always give your best to your job so that you don't lose it and you can provide for your family. Don't try to outsmart your common sense. Never let your praying knees get lazy remember what I said about putting God in charge of your lives?"

"Yes," he says.

"Never forget that. We've prayed for many things sometimes prayers were answered and sometimes they weren't but through it all we learned that God works on his time and his plan NOT ours. We had our lives planned out but God had his plans for us never let your praying knees get lazy but above everything love her like crazy. NEVER give up on loving her and never stop loving her. Don't ever make her feel like you don't love her. Keep loving her like crazy. Always treat her like a lady and you're never too old to call her baby. If you remember all those simple things you can make it just as far as us even farther in lives. Marriage is more than just a piece of paper, Jonah."

"I know," he says. "I know it is but Lei thinks it is just a piece of paper. Maybe I can tell her everything you just told me."

"You can try but again she's stubborn she always has been I hope she says yes but even if she doesn't you can still be together for a long time if you love her like crazy and remember my advice to you. That's how you keep it together. You're going to have tough times and you're going to have rough times but you have to keep fighting. Trust me I know. Tay and I have had some of the worst times we had years of rainstorms and finally our rainbows finally came, it may not have been what we planned but in the end we got what we asked for just not when we asked for it. If Lei is like her mama," I say with a smile, "she'll never let you forget it either. I think you two are great together. You're going to be great parents and hopefully she will say yes. When do you plan to ask her to marry you?"

"I was thinking Christmas Day or maybe New Year's Eve. I have the ring. I've had it for a while. I want to plan it out though I feel like New Year's Eve is more special and less cliché than Christmas. How did you propose to Tayla?"

"On Pensacola Beach on our anniversary, my family was there and our friends were there. We were having a party and then I surprised her by asking her to marry me. Of course my niece helped me out a little but it was the best night of my life the moment she said yes, the next best night of my life was when she said I do and finally the only other nights that top that were the days my children were born. You know her birthday is in January. You could ask her on her birthday."

"I don't know. I have to plan it out but thanks for your blessing. Do you think she will say yes?"

"I hope so, Jonah but don't be offended if she doesn't. This is Lei we're talking about. She has her beliefs and she's strong in them. That's why she's where she is right now because she stayed strong in her beliefs."

"I know," he says. "well, I was supposed to be at the grocery store so I guess I better get going. It was great to talk to you and get your advice. I'll never forget it," he smiles.

"If you never forget it you'll be set the rest of your life," I say with a smile as Tayla and Lia come into the living room. "Hey, Baby," I say with a smile as I greet her with a kiss. "Did you have fun?" I ask her giving Jonah a smile.

"Oh yeah lots of fun, we got him some bottles, blankets, furniture and a lot of cute little boy outfits. I'll make it up to you later when you see the bank account."

"I'm not worried about it. It's our first grandson. He needs to be set but she does know that we aren't providing everything right?"

"Well, the baby's father called while we were shopping and I think she's going to meet with him tomorrow, talk things over but he did say he was going to be there for his son and that he would buy him whatever he needs. Apparently he has money and a lot of it according to Lia."

"So does she but it still doesn't' excuse the fact that he's married."

"Well," says Jonah. "I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later. Have a good day."

"Bye, Jonah," I say before he lets himself out after Tayla says bye to him.

"What was that all about?"

"Jonah knows something about the baby's father and he probably felt uncomfortable being here. He won't tell me about him. He said it's Lia's place to tell us and he wants us to hear it from her not him."

"Why is this some big secret from us?" asks Tayla. "I just want to know who my grandson's father is."

"I have a feeling we're going to find out soon enough," I say with a smile. "I love you, Baby Girl."

She smiles at me and says, "I love you too," before she kisses my lips softly. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always," I smile before I kiss her once more before I go to help bring in everything they bought for the baby. I'm anxious to meet my grandson but I may be a little more anxious to meet his mystery father.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Any thoughts on who the baby's father is? What about Roman's advice for Jonah? Would you say he has loved Tayla like crazy? What else do you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	7. Tayla's Hope

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

 **TAYLA:**

We walk into the hotel we are holding our annual Tayla's Hope Benefit dinner in New York City. We get nearly 500 breast cancer survivors, women fighting breast cancer and their families nearly every year. It started out with just about 50 people and over the years it gradually increased. 580 people is the biggest number we have had but this year we are pressing on 600 people. We rented out the entire hotel for their families to stay in and rented out every conference room so that we can seat and house all the people for the benefit dinner. Tayla's Hope has been my baby for the last 15 years. What started out as a breast cancer diagnosis and a small vision has turned into an organization that has helped over thousands of women. We have raised over millions of dollars with the money going to breast cancer research and money going to help a woman get back on her feet and each year we choose one woman to write a check to pay off her medical expenses. Medical bills pile up when you're in the hospital to get surgery or to get chemo or even radiation. It's a lot of money and it can take years to pay them off so we do what we can to help them. I treat Tayla's Hope like one of my kids it is my baby. It has always been my baby and we have done so much for breast cancer awareness, research and to help out many women.

"So what can I do to help, Mama?" asks Leilani as she stands at the table with me.

"Not a lot of strenuous activity," I smile. "You have a baby to worry about."

"I know, Mama, but I can do anything you want me to."

"How about you put the raffle prizes out on that table over there and put a raffle ticket box next to them."

"Okay, Mama," she says with a smile as she grabs the basket with the raffle prizes in it to take to another table.

"And what do you want me to do, Mama?" asks Sika.

"How about you hang up some of the decorations, I would like a lot of pink and white streamers hanging up all over the conference room and Koa I am putting you in charge of balloons. I want 3 balloons tied to each chair and some balloons in the corner of the room. Also put some balloons up at the podium."

"Okay, Mama," says Sika and Koa together. They gather their supplies and start to do what I ask. I'm grateful the hotel has set up the tables the way they need to be.

"And what about me, Baby Girl?" asks Roman with a smile. "What would you like me to do?"

"Well, you can put the table cloths on each table and I will put the name tags on the tables and Jocelyn you can put down the center pieces."

"Okay, Mama," she says with a smile and we get to work to set everything up.

Once the tables are set up, the raffle table is set up and the decorations are hanging up around the conference room I pull out one of my absolute favorite pictures of me when I had breast cancer to put it as the welcoming sign for our guests. Tears fill my eyes as I look at the picture of myself bald with no hair in a white sleeveless dress my head is down while Lei, Lia and Joe are gathered around me the girls in a white sleeveless dress and Joe without a shirt on. All three of them are kissing my head. It is one of the pictures I had framed and hung up in our living room but it also the picture I chose to use for Tayla's Hope because it is just so powerful to me. We hang the same picture on the wall behind the podium for everyone to see with the words; courage, strength, brave and fight on it. Tayla's Hope is the best thing I have ever done in my life and I am proud of everything I have accomplished with it and hope to accomplish more with it. My family and I begin to hang pictures around the room of all the breast cancer survivors and those that lost their battle to breast cancer with their names and a short profile. I smile as the entire conference room has been decorated with survivors and their stories as well as those who were unable to win their battle. They are still heroes too because they took the courage to fight a disease that no one can cure. We're all hoping to one day have that cure to end it and prevent it. I hope we are getting closer every day.

As our guests of hundreds of people begin to arrive my family and I greet them as they enter into the conference room as Sika, Koa, Jonah, Lei and Jocelyn guide them to their tables and make sure they are comfortable. I shake hands and greet everyone with a smile welcoming them to the annual event. Once everyone is seated I take my seat at my table with my family as we are catered our dinner and we converse with the guests before I make my way to the podium to begin my speech and introduce the woman whose family will have all their medical bills paid off as well as $25,000 to get their lives back on track after their breast cancer fight. Everyone grows silent as they see me reach the podium and all eyes are on me. I smile out into the crowd of strong and powerful women as well as my family and my friends. "Good evening," I begin. "I would like to welcome everyone to the 15th annual Tayla's Hope Benefit dinner. I am glad to see some of the women that have been in remission for years as well as the women that are newly welcomed into the world of remission and the women that are in the middle of their battle. I thank you for attending tonight even though I know when you're in the middle of the fight there are times you don't want to do anything but sleep. I have been there, most of the women in this room have been there at one point in their life. Fighting the battle isn't easy and it's exhausting. You're sick, you're tired, you're weak, you're emotional but you're still courageous enough to continue on with your fight. I founded Tayla's Hope 16 years ago when I myself began my battle against breast cancer. I was 35 years old when I found out I had breast cancer and my children were only 6 years old and 5 years old at the time. I didn't even know I should be checking my breasts so I never did. I never thought breast cancer could happen to me until that one night when my husband discovered the lump in my breast. I cried the next morning thinking what if I had breast cancer what about my kids I wasn't ready for that fight. We got into the doctor's office fairly quickly because when you mention a lump and breast they don't waste any time getting you in for an appointment. I went to my appointment they did the tests and told me they would have the results for me in a few days. The day I got the phone call to return back to talk to the doctor was the day that changed my life forever. At 35 years old I was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer. The doctor said it was caught just in time but my best option was to have a double mastectomy to prevent the chances of my breast cancer from coming back and then I would undergo chemo treatments. My biggest fear was for my kids what would happen if I lost my battle and didn't make it. How could I leave my three young children alone in the world without their mother? They were my life. My husband was working away from home days at a time I was what they had. Of course my husband cut back on his schedule and took some time off to be home with me through my treatments. He sat through every chemo treatment to keep me busy and help me through it. He was a God send. His love for me made me fight harder and the love of my kids made me fight harder. My children took it easier than I ever expected them to and they stepped up to help me out when I needed it most whether it was a hug or a kiss they were always there for me during my fight to make my day a little brighter and as I fought my battle we had enlisted a surrogate because a couple years after we had our son I had lost my ovaries due to cysts so I could no longer have babies so we froze embryos and during my fight we had a surrogate implanted with all three and by the miraculous work of God all 3 implanted. I had my triplets to fight for too. I had to meet them and see their beautiful faces. I fought harder and gave my all to my fight. There were times I thought about giving up, times I wanted to quit, times I thought I was ugly but my husband and my children reminded me that they were my reasons to fight and my husband continuously called me beautiful even at my ugliest. I realize now I wasn't ugly, I was beautiful, fighting the battle through courageousness was beauty. This was my favorite picture I had taken during my battle even my children thought I was beautiful. It's hard to find your beauty in a time like that but you manage to. You don't know how many people love you until you go through breast cancer. I learned so many people loved me even people I didn't know loved me. I got messages, cards from people all over the world wishing me well. I shared my story through social media, a WWE documentary that made its way around the world to be shared with others. I made friends through my cancer, friends I will never forget and remain some of my best friends today. I received a letter from a woman that called me her hero because of my courageous spirit. We are all warriors in this battle and finally my 6 year old daughter Lia wrote a report about how I was her hero because I never gave up, I never stopped fighting and she called me the strongest women in the world. It made everything I ever thought about giving up disappear. I had three little kids watching me and loving me. I had three little ones waiting to be brought into the world that I needed to meet. The inspiration for Tayla's Hope came from a t-shirt sale through WWE and the day my 6 year old daughters decided to hold a lemonade stand to donate that money to breast cancer research. I wanted it to be bigger than a t-shirt, bigger than a lemonade stand. I wanted Tayla's Hope to be about Hope, Courage, Strength and Promise. It started at a little lemonade stand in Pensacola, Florida and turned into a nationwide organization that has changed lives. That's what I wanted to do, that's what I envisioned. Over the last 15 years Tayla's Hope has reached over hundreds nearly thousands of women and helped over hundreds of women in the battle or women that have won their battle. Tayla's Hope has raised over millions of dollars that have gone to cancer research to find that cure for those diagnosed with cancer and a way to prevent it for those at risk like my daughters. My daughters are at a risk of developing breast cancer one day due to my cancer being hereditary which is most often the case, Tayla's Hope purpose is to find a cure and a way to prevent our children and our children's children from getting breast cancer. Every women that has walked down the battlefield of breast cancer has been a warrior look around this room everyone here has fought this battle once maybe twice and sometimes more. We're warriors but we need to find a way to prevent future generations from this diagnosis. Cancer doesn't discriminate. It doesn't care if you are in your 30's and have three young children, it doesn't care. It happens and that's why Tayla's Hope was founded to build the hope in each and every one of us that have been in the battle and those that will join the battle. I am in remission for almost 15 years and every year I go for that test I'm scared it will be back. It's a fear we all live with but our strength has allowed us to defeat the enemy against us. Yet there are women that have not won their battle and I would like to take a moment of silence to dedicate to those women that fought till they could fight no more," I say with tears in my eyes as we take a moment of silence for those that lost their battle. "Another purpose of Tayla's Hope," I begin as the moment silence ends. "Another purpose of Tayla's Hope is to help women that have been through the battle that need help getting back on their feet and need help paying off the medical expenses. As you endure surgeries, chemo treatments or radiation treatments including some hospital stays medical bills pile up and your insurance only covers so much. Tayla's Hope also donates money to women's medical bills but each year Tayla's Hope chooses one woman to pay off all their medical expenses and give them $25,000 to start rebuilding their lives. It has been one of my greatest honors to help women that have been through what I have gone through whether it's a quarter of the medical expenses, half of the medical expenses or all of the medical expenses it is one of my greatest joys to help women pay toward their medical expenses to help eliminate some of their stress. Each year we choose one woman and this year the woman we have chosen is Audrey Summers," I say with a smile as I look out in the crowd toward Audrey's table. I see her break down into tears and hug her husband and then her children hug her. Audrey's story touched me so deeply I had to choose her. I needed to give her the money to pay of her medical expenses. Her family deserves it. "Audrey Summers is a 34 year old woman from Alabama with four children ages 10, 6, 4 and 2 and married to her husband for 15 years. Audrey was diagnosed a year ago with stage 3 breast cancer. Audrey underwent a mastectomy to remove one of her breasts and endured 5 months of painful chemo treatments where she lost her hair and was sick most of the time. She lost nearly 45 pounds through her battle but after 6 months of her courageous battle she was cancer free and is now in remission. During her battle her family suffered greatly. Her husband lost his job because he had taken so many days off to be with his wife and accompany her on her chemo treatments, they lost their house to the bank because they weren't able to make mortgage payments, they were unable to make payments for electricity and water due to the financial burden breast cancer left on their family and the loss of her husband's job. Audrey and her family moved in with her mother who 2 months ago passed away unexpectedly leaving them homeless once again as her husband continues to struggle to find a new job. They are currently living with Audrey's older brother and his wife. Times have been hard for them and while times have gotten harder they were hit with expensive medical bills because when Mr. Summers lost his job they lost their insurance. It has been a tough road for them but yet through it all Audrey stayed strong and continued to fight her battle and Mr. Summers never gave up loving her. Audrey, we would like to award you with a check to pay off your medical expenses and give you $25,000 to start rebuilding your life so if the Summers family could please join me up here we will present you with a check."

Audrey and her family make her way up to the podium as Roman stands off to the side with the check in his hand. Audrey hugs me with tears falling from her eyes and her husband shakes my hand with tears in his own eyes. "Audrey, a check for $75,000," I say with tears in my eyes as Roman presents it to her and everyone in the room stands to their feet clapping for her. Audrey cries as she's handed the check.

"Thank-you," she says. "Thank-you so much," she says as she hugs me once again. She takes a minute to compose herself before she steps up to the podium. "My family and I would love to thank Tayla's Hope for this contribution," she says before she breaks down. "It means so much to me and my family. Thank-you, thank-you so much," she cries before I give her an embrace as the people in attendance continue to clap for her. This is what it's all about for me to see her reaction and to see her happiness over something that will help her family melts my heart. This is what Tayla's Hope is all about.

As the night comes to an end, the raffle prizes have been given out, a full count of the money raised for tonight's event I step up to the podium to announce the money raised and to thank everyone for coming. "Before we leave for the night I would love to thank everyone for coming out tonight and thank everyone for their donations to Tayla's Hope. Tonight we raised $35,000, thank-you all so much for your generosity. This money is going to be used to change lives. Thank-you so much," I say. "Goodnight everyone."

"Well, another benefit dinner in the books," says Roman as we are in our hotel room.

"It was pretty successful but how about Audrey's face when she was given that check. She deserves it so much."

"She definitely does," he says with a smile. "I'm proud of you. You know that right?"

"I'm just doing this to help others and to give hope to those that have gone through and will go through the same thing we went through. You never expect to get cancer at 35 years old."

"That was definitely a surprise," he says, "but together we got through it."

"What if when I get my tests done it comes back? What if they say I have cancer again then what?" I ask.

"Then we fight again, Tay," he says wrapping his arms around me. "Then we fight like we did last time but I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so," I say with a smile.

"Just remember whatever happens I'm going to love you through it like I always have. 15 years of remission."

"We don't know if I am still in remission yet."

"But you will be 15 years is a milestone, Tay. You're one of the strongest women I have ever met in my life, everything you've gone through, everything you've dealt with and you're still standing tall. You're a warrior, my warrior. I love everything you do for Tayla's Hope you change so many lives and give so many women and their families hope. It's come a long way."

"I had somebody love me through this, I'm just going to keep loving others through it because someone was there for me not just someone a lot of people were there for me; people I didn't even know. This is just what we have to do for each other."

"Well, you're doing a great job," he says. "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "What if I get dementia like my mama and I forget who you are and forget what our love is all about will you still love me then?"

"Tayla, I will love you for an eternity no matter what and I will be there to remind you every day how much I love you. NOTHING, Tay, NOTHING will ever make me stop loving you. We fight the storms together for our rainbows. We've done it since we were 18 years old and even at 51 and the rest of our lives we will do the same. It's what we do. I love you, Baby Girl," he says bringing tears to my eyes and I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately leading to us celebrating our love together our three decades of love. We've grown so much and we've been through so much together and he's right we fight our storms for our rainbows.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Thankful

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the results of my annual cancer scan, my nerves are wracked and I'm scared to find out what the doctor has to say. I experience this every year around the same time when it comes time for that scan. I never know if I will hear them tell me if I have cancer or not. I hate the waiting just thinking that I could have cancer again and would have to go through the chemo, all the sickness and weakness again but I am prepared for anything. I've been through it before I can go through it again. Roman was my rock the first time through and he would be my rock the second time through. "You okay?" he asks taking my hand into his.

"Just nervous," I say. "Does it always take them this long to come back in to tell me the results?"

"Not usually," he says, "but that doesn't mean they found anything. It could just mean they are a little busy. Just relax," he says stroking my hand with his thumb. "And even if they found cancer again you'll kick its ass like you did the first time and like last time I will be right by your side."

"I know, Baby," I say as the doctor walks in with my file. Roman wraps one arm around my shoulders holding me close as he strokes my shoulder with his thumb. "Well, what did you find," I ask wasting no time. I have learned it's better to come out with the news rather than draw it out. I learned that 16 years ago when we sat in this same office after my mammogram. I was so young just 35 years old with three young children I wasn't ready to fight cancer but life had other plans for me. Life hasn't always been easy for Roman and I but lately it has gone rather smoothly. It's almost time for a storm to pass for us. "You found cancer didn't you?" I ask as I wait impatiently as he opens the file.

"Tay, relax," says Roman, "let the man speak."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous," I say looking at the doctor.

"Tayla, it's fine," he says with a smile. "I understand your nervousness and anxiousness you don't have to apologize," says the doctor. "I do have the results of your cancer scan," he says with a smile, "and you remain cancer free," he says as I let out a breath of relief. "You're still in remission, Tayla."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before I kiss Roman's lips softly out of celebration. "What are the chances of me getting cancer again after the surgery and the chemo 16 years ago?"

"I would say the chances of cancer coming back would be slim to none simply because you have no more breast tissue in your breasts after your mastectomy. It would be hard for a lump to form without the breast tissue but that doesn't mean that you couldn't develop cancer in another part of your body however you don't smoke so that reduces your risk of lung cancer and you don't drink excessively so you're less likely to develop liver cancer," he says, "I think you're going to remain cancer free the rest of your life."

"That's good to know," I say, "I know you're an oncologist but what do you know about dementia if a parent develops dementia what are the chances of their child developing it as well."

"It would depend on the type of dementia there are hereditary types of dementia and there are non-hereditary types of dementia. About 30%- 50% of the cases of dementia are inherited, you should look into the type of dementia your mother has to know if you are at risk for dementia."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome," he says, "and congratulations on being cancer free, remaining in remission and also on becoming a grandparent. Leilani told us about the baby. We couldn't be happier for her and Jonah."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "We are anxious to be grandparents and can't wait to spoil the little boy or girl."

"That's the best part," he says with a smile.

"I can't wait to find out," I say with a smile as Roman and I stand up. We each shake the doctor's hand and thank him for another cancer scan. We walk out of his office and run into Leilani. "Hey, Lei," I say.

"Mama," she says giving me a hug with a smile. "Do you need any help with dinner tonight? I work till about 4 so if you need some extra hands preparing Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow please let me know I can help out."

"Can you handle all that turkey and stuff like that?" I ask with a smile. "I remember the chicken fiasco besides I want you to take it easy, Lei. Your dad is going to help me out. You are coming to dinner tomorrow though right?"

"Of course," she says with a smile. "Jonah and I will both be there. Is Lia going to be there?" she asks.

"I would imagine so since she's living with us now. Is that okay with you? I thought you would be excited to see your sister since you both are about to be mothers."

"Well, things are a little tense with her and Jonah right now. He asked if she was going."

"Why are things tense with your boyfriend and your sister?" I ask. "What would they have to be tense about it?"

"Lia hasn't told you yet, has she?" she asks.

"Told us what?" asks Roman.

"Nothing, it's not my place to say but you'll find out soon enough and you're going to be pissed off I'm sure," she says.

"You know I wish everyone would stop keeping secrets from us," says Roman. "What is it that everyone knows that we don't?"

"Her baby's father, Lia is a homewrecker," she says, "and that's all I'm going to say about that and I promise there will be no tension or drama at dinner tomorrow. Just keep Lia and Jonah apart and you know Jordyn and Seth won't be at dinner tomorrow right?"

"I kind of figured," I say. "They never really spend Thanksgiving with us."

"I thought that we could start doing holidays as a family you know Jordyn, Seth, Meilani, Jonah, me and you guys," she suggests. "I mean we are all technically family and with the baby it's easier to do it all together rather than us spending one holiday here and another holiday there. I want to be with my family on holidays and I want Jonah to be with his. I want us all to be together do you think we can do that for Christmas?" she asks.

"I'm sure we can," I say with a smile. "Look at you looking out for the baby already."

"And plus we find out the sex of the baby a week before Christmas so we wanted to have a gender reveal to y'all on Christmas Eve before we go to church. We want to do it as a family, Jonah and I are working really hard to just be a family because maybe one day I will marry him," she says surprising me. "I mean after all we are going to be parents I think we should at least be married for our child. I want something like you and dad have and what Jordyn and Seth have. If our parents' marriages can last through every storm I think ours can too. Jonah explained what marriage meant to him and I understand it. I'm leaning towards marrying him someday," she smiles. "I think he just needs to ask."

"I'm glad you're starting to be open to marriage," I say with a smile. "He's a good man he'll do good by you," I say because Jonah is the best man we could have asked for our daughter. They have known each other all their lives and started out as best friends and Jonah treats Leilani like a Queen. There is no one better for her.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I will see you tomorrow. Love you, mama," she says giving me a kiss. "Love you, Dad," she says kissing him.

"See you tomorrow," I smile before Roman and I leave to go to the grocery store to get everything we need for dinner tomorrow.

When we arrive home we are greeted by our son Joe who must have gotten in from Georgia while we were at the Oncologist. "This can't be my son, the defensive linesman for Georgia Tech," I say as I give him a hug.

"Hey, Mama," he says hugging me back. "Need some help?" he asks.

"Thanks," I say handing him a bag as he helps carry in the groceries. "We weren't expecting you until later."

"Coach let me out of practice today so I drove home for Thanksgiving. I have to leave the day after. We have a big game on Saturday."

"That's good just glad you're home for Thanksgiving," I say with a smile as we walk into the house. "You're slimming down," I say.

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "I'm trying to stay under a certain weight."

"That's good," I say with a smile. He reminds me so much of Roman when he was in college. He is identical to him and much like his father he chose to go to Georgia Tech for college to study electrical and computer engineering as a major. He was awarded a scholarship to play football for GT like his father not only because he was one of the best high school football players on the East Coast but also because he was also one of the most academically gifted students on the East Coast. He had many offers for football from LSU, Alabama, Ohio State, Penn State and almost every college in Florida wanted him on their team but he bleeds the gold and blue. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and go to Georgia Tech and play for them. He is one of the best much like Roman was back in college. He's in his senior year at Tech and the team captain playing a defensive and offensive lineman. I couldn't be prouder of him. "Other than football how is school going?" I ask as we start to unpack the groceries in the kitchen.

"School is good," he says. "I'm still holding my 4.0. I'm doing well."

"Good," I say with a smile. "I'm proud of you, Joe."

"Thanks, Mama, so how is everything going around here? How's Koa doing with football, how's Jocelyn, Sika, Lei and Lia?" he asks.

"Don't even ask about Lia," says Roman.

"That doesn't sound good," he says. "She's home?"

"Try living here," he says. "She got herself into some trouble with another woman's husband that everyone seems to know about but us. No one is telling us who the guy is but everyone seems to know."

"Lia's pregnant?" he asks, "to a married man?"

"Pretty much," I say. "She's just staying with us until she gets back on her feet."

"I wish I could say I am surprised but honestly I'm not surprised," he says. "Lia has always been a little wild. I hope she's ready for a baby."

"She's not even ready to take care of herself," says Roman. "But she's in her 20's so it's time for her to grow up."

"And Lei? How is she doing?"

"She and Jonah are going to have a baby," I say with a smile. "but she's doing really good. Her job is going well for her. She seems to love it."

"That's good," he says. "So I have been thinking about what I want to do after college."

"Okay," Roman and I say together. "What NFL team do you plan to play for?"

"None actually," he says. "I don't think I want to play football after college. I love it don't get me wrong but I want to focus on my field and get a job in my field. I love football but I don't want to play it the rest of my life nor do I want to get into wrestling. I want to be a computer engineer. I love all that stuff a little more."

"You know we don't care what you do, Joe," says Roman. "We have always wanted your brothers, you and your sisters to be happy. As long as you're happy we're happy. We want you to do what makes you happy not make us happy. I'm sure you're going to be a great computer engineer."

"Thanks, Dad," he says with a smile.

"You're welcome," he says, "so any girlfriends yet?"

"I'm not focused on any relationship or any romance just yet. I am worried about football and completing this season as well as getting my degree to finish school then I'll worry about a girlfriend. I'm just not into the whole relationship thing. I don't need all that drama in my life. I have plenty of time for that just not now."

"That's my boy," I say with a smile secretly glad he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's my baby boy I already feel like no girl will ever be good enough for my sons. Once he finds a girlfriend I will have to share him with her family I'm not ready for that. I don't see him as much as I would like to as it is. He doesn't have to worry about a girlfriend till he's around 30 or so.

Once we have everything unpacked I begin the prep for our Thanksgiving dinner by making pies, making stuffing for the turkey and making cornbread so it's less work Roman and I have to worry about in the morning as we are trying to prepare dinner. Roman spends time with Joe, Sika and Koa while Lia and Jocelyn help me in the kitchen. It's the typical for our night before Thanksgiving. We make Pumpkin Pie, Pecan Pie, Peanut butter pie and we make an apple pie as well for our desert. I put everything in the fridge as we finish and clean up the kitchen before I go upstairs to bed with Roman. "That pumpkin pie and apple pie sure smell good," he says as I climb into bed next to him.

"And you'll wait until tomorrow to eat them," I smile. "So today was a good day. I'm glad to still be in remission."

"I'm glad you're still in remission," he says with a smile. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm as ready as I am ever going to be. I just hope whatever is going on between Lia and Jonah doesn't come to a head during dinner tomorrow."

"Don't you just hate it that our kids keep secrets from us? Why can't Lia just be straight forward with us instead of making us keep guessing who the father is?"

"I'm not worried about it. We'll find out when we find out. Right now I just want her to take of herself and the baby. We'll worry about the dad later."

"I'll worry about him later," he says wrapping his arm around me. "We're going to be grandparents any day now. Does it make you feel old?"

"Not really," I say. "I'm excited to be a grandma even though I think I'm a little too young to be a grandma but I'm looking forward to our first grandson. I hope Jonah and Lei have a little girl that will be perfect."

"Me too," he says, "what about Lei changing her mind about marriage?"

"I know. I was surprised but at least she's leaning toward marriage now and not just common law. Whatever Jonah said to her really changed her mind."

"You can thank me," he smiles. "Jonah came to talk to me about a month ago with all this marriage talk and I may have helped him with what to say or do. He wanted to know how to make a marriage last like ours did despite everything."

"And what did you say?" I ask playing with his soft firm chest.

"I told him to love like crazy you know to be her best friend, tell the truth, overuse I love you, go to work and do his best, never outsmart his common sense, never let his praying knees get lazy and to love her like crazy. I told him that faith and sweat and the heart of a faithful woman will help it last. I mean it worked for us."

"It did," I say with a smile. "I love you, Roman. And you know I never let you forget to love me like crazy."

"How could I forget but speaking of work and doing our best," he begins.

"Yeah?" I ask. "What about work?"

"I think I am ready to retire and give it all up. I'm not getting any younger and my body isn't getting any younger so I think it's time for me to call it quits."

"Didn't you call it quits like 15 years ago too? And you went back?"

"I still had some fight left in me, Tay. Now I'm in my 50's. I have enough back pain and I have beaten my body up enough. It's time, Tay. I think I'm going to retire at the beginning of the year. I'm working part-time and it's time to just take care of my body. Do you agree?"

"I agree but you know I support you no matter what. I always have, Baby. If you want to retire I will support you."

"Thanks, Baby," he says with a smile. "You know what I am thankful for this Thanksgiving and every day of my life?"

"What's that?" I ask with a smile.

"That we had that car accident when I was 18 and you were 17, I'm thankful that it introduced you into my life. My life has never been the same since that day and every day I am thankful for it because it gave me you. And I'm thankful for the life we have together everything we have we have built from the ground up and I wouldn't change a day in my life in the last 33 years we have been together. I'm thankful for my hot and beautiful wife even with every scar, every bruise, every ounce of her body, the beautiful heart I am thankful for you, Tayla," he says making me smile.

"I'm thankful for you too, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly and before I know it we are spending a couple hours making love to each other before we drift off to sleep into each other's arms for the night.

I wake up at 4 in the morning on Thanksgiving morning to start the turkey and put it into the oven. It doesn't take long for the house to smell like turkey which is one of the best smells of Thanksgiving. I go back to sleep for a couple hours before Roman and I wake up to get into full cooking mode for our dinner with our children, his parents and my parents. We have a lot on the menu so it takes some time. Once Lei arrives she does her best to help but her morning sickness gets the best of her and Lia tried to help but she was getting contractions so she needed to stop and rest so Jocelyn and Joe were the only ones helping us prepare dinner.

"Time to eat," I announce to everyone in the living room watching football after Lei sets the table. Roman pours everyone a glass of wine except for Lia and Lei and the younger kids as everyone gathers around the table for our Thanksgiving feast of turkey, mashed potatoes, baked macaroni and cheese, green beans, collard greens, candy yams and corn bread. Normally I would do a Hawaiian themed Thanksgiving dinner but I chose to hold off on that for Christmas.

"Everything looks so good and smells so good," says my dad as he takes a seat next to me after he places my mom at the table next to him.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I hope it's as good as it smells," I smile hopefully.

"You're one of the best cooks around, Mama," says Lei. "I'm sure it's above and beyond as usual."

"Thank-you, Lei," I say with a smile as everyone takes their seats. I notice Lia and Jonah sit as far away from each other as possible. I don't even know what that's all about. Lei mentioned there was tension between them but neither will look at the other. "All right, what's going on between you two?" I ask Lia and Jonah. They both look at each other and shrug their shoulders. "So neither of you want to talk? Jonah, what's the tension with Lia all about?" I ask.

"Nothing, Aunt Tay," he says after he looks at her. "We just have a difference of opinions on certain things like what the institute of marriage means and what a homewrecker is," he says before he looks at her.

"I feel like I am missing something here," says my dad.

"Me too," says Pops.

"It's nothing," says Lia as she gives me a look of embarrassment and then a look of pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. I'm just having contractions," she says. "I'll be all right."

"How far apart are they? You've been contracting all day," I say.

"Just about 5 minutes apart," she says, "but I have time. You prepared this nice dinner so let's just enjoy it," she says. "I'll even say prayer."

"I think you need to go to the hospital," says Lei. "5 minutes means you're about to have the baby."

"I'm fine," says Lia, "now let's pray. I'm hungry," she says. No one argues with her and we take hands. "Dear God, please bless this food we are about to receive and God I just thank you for allowing us to come together as a family to celebrate this holiday and I am thankful for this time with my family, amen," she says before we let go of our hands and start to pass the food around.

"I have an idea, how about we go around the table and say what we're thankful for?" I ask. "I'll start. I'm thankful to get this Thanksgiving with my mama, my dad, my children and my husband."

"I'm thankful for the holiday with my wife," says my dad.

"I'm thankful for my unborn child," says Lei. "And I am thankful that he or she has such an amazing father and I have an amazing boyfriend."

"I'm thankful for the family we created and my girlfriend," says Jonah with a smile.

"And I am thankful," Joe begins before the doorbell rings interrupting him.

"We'll get back to you," I say as I go to answer the door. I am surprised when I open the door and see Chelsea's younger brother and Jonah's uncle standing there. "Ben," I say. "I'm surprised to see you. Come in," I say.

"Thanks," he says. "Is Lia here?" he asks.

"Yeah, she's in the dining room," I say late to put everything together. I lead him to the dining room. "Lia, someone is here to see you," I say.

"Uncle Ben," says Jonah, "why aren't you with Aunt Alyssa?" he asks.

"Ben," says Lia as she stands up. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I think we should talk," he says before Lia grabs her stomach. "Are you okay?" he asks rushing to her and it all makes sense. Our question has been answered, Ben is the father of Lia's baby and he's the married man she slept with.

"I think we need to go to the hospital," says Lia. "My water just broke," she says.

"It sure did," says Ben. "We can talk later let's just get you to the hospital," he says as Roman stands up. I can't read his face to tell if he's upset or not.

"We're coming too," says Roman.

"Us too," says my dad.

"We are too," says Lei.

"I guess we're all going," I say with a smile as we leave our Thanksgiving dinner sit to go to the hospital while Lia has her baby boy.

 ***A/N: What did you think? What about the baby's father? And Tayla is in remission? What about Joe choosing something other than football for the rest of his life? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. He Giveth

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Wait," says Roman as we arrive at the hospital for Lia to have her baby. "You're the dad?" he asks Ben as we are walk into the hospital. "YOU ARE THE DAD?" he asks yelling this time. I work with Lia on breathing. I know she's in labor and she's not far from having my first grandson. I don't think it's the time for all the dramatics about Ben being the father.

"Yes," answers Ben as he helps get Lia into a wheelchair. "I am the father and I love her," he says making me smile and making Lia smile.

"You love me, Baby?" she asks with a smile through the pain in her face.

"Yes," he says looking down at her with a smile. I remember that same look. I had a man that gave me that same look many years ago and just this morning before our Thanksgiving celebration. Roman looked at me the same way Ben is looking at Lia. "I love you," he smiles. "I left her, Lia. I left Alyssa for you. I want us to be a family, you me and the baby," he says. "I want to move here to Pensacola with you or we can move to Tampa it doesn't matter as long as you, me and the baby can be a family. I love you, Lia," he says with so much tenderness in his voice my heart melts for Lia. "I'm sorry it took me so long to make a decision but I love you and I want to be with you. I wasn't happy with Alyssa," he begins.

"While I enjoy hearing you tell me you love me and you want to be with me, can we do this later.. I'm kind of about ready to push a baby out of my vagina, our baby that is. I think we can talk later," she says. "I don't think our son wants to wait."

"Right," says Ben, "I'm sorry," he says before he kisses her lips softly. He gets behind the wheelchair and pushes it to the reception desk of the emergency room. "My girlfriend is in labor," he announces to the woman at the desk. "I don't think she has much time."

"All right, I will call them up in Labor and Delivery, just take the elevator up to the 3rd floor. They will be waiting for you."

"Thank-you," says Ben as we move to the elevator to take Lia to Labor and delivery.

"You can't tell me you're all right with this," says Roman as we step onto the elevator as he whispers to me.

"What are we supposed to do about it, Roman? She's 22 years old. She's old enough to make her own decisions. She's old enough to choose who she has sex with and who she doesn't have sex with. She's an adult."

"He's old enough to be her dad, Tay! His kids are older than her," he says. "And let's not forget the fact he was married and he's a Batista," he says.

"Technically," says Ben. "I'm not a Batista and I can hear you. I am a Moretti, Dave Batista isn't my dad biologically. My biological dad passed away when I was a baby. And I don't see why age should matter as long as Lia is happy. I'm not a bad guy. You've known me for years," he points out. "Have I ever done anything illegal or done anything wrong? Am I terrible?"

"You seduced my daughter," he snaps. "She's 22 years old. She's younger than your youngest daughter," he says.

"By a year," replies Ben. "It shouldn't matter how old I am I love Lia and I love our child we are going to have together. And really it isn't your business who your daughter has in her bed and who she loves."

"I didn't hear her say she loves you. You have known her since she was a baby. Your nephew is having a child with her twin sister. Not to mention you're like family to us," he says. "You're like her uncle."

"Dad, I'm sure you didn't say how much Jonah was like family to us when he got Lei pregnant. Remember you helped raise him and you had custody of him for a little when he was a baby. He's like a son or nephew to you yet it's okay for him to be involved with Lei but it's not okay for Ben to be involved with me?"

"Don't bring Jonah and me into your twisted life. Jonah isn't as old as my dad and he wasn't married when we got together. Ben is 4 years younger than dad and he was married leave Jonah and I out of your drama."

"Always the favorite," snaps Lia as the doors to the elevator open. "You were always dad's favorite everything you ever did was perfect for him and everything I did I was criticized for. You were always the favorite," she complains.

"We don't have favorites," I chime in. "We love you both the same and we treat you both the same," I say. "You are two different women with two different personalities Lei was never the favorite, we never had a favorite because we love all of you the same and respect you all the same."

"Mama, are you trying to convince me?" asks Lia. "Or are you trying to convince yourself? Because the way I see it, Lei has always been the favorite twin."

"And that's not true," I say as we get to the desk. We are reminded that not everyone can go back into the room with Lia and Ben but we can wait in the waiting room. "We have always treated and loved you the same."

"So then what's the issue with me being with Ben?" she asks. "He loves me and he treats me well. It shouldn't matter how old he is or how old I am. What should matter is that we love each other and we created a life together. Remember when you told me how much your mom and dad didn't want you and Dad together but you proved to them that you two loved each other and that you two were happy with each other. Your mom didn't even go to your wedding because she didn't approve of you marrying dad but you married him anyway because you love him and he loves you. Age doesn't matter. You can't put age on who you love. His mom is married to a man that is 17 years older than her and look how happy they are. And the stuff about Ben being like family is ridiculous because Ben is like family just like Jonah is like family but everyone is SO happy for Lei and Jonah because they are having a baby and they aren't even married."

"What does being married have to do with having a baby?" asks Lei crossing her arms. "You don't have to be married to have a baby and I'm only pregnant because my birth control failed me. I wasn't trying to get pregnant."

"Neither was I but it happened," she says.

"All right," says the nurse, "you'll have to save this conversation for another time. I need to get her checked out. Who all do you want to come back with you, Honey?" she asks.

"Ben, my mama and Lei," she answers.

"What about me?" asks Roman.

"No, Dad," she says. "I don't want you back there you're going to get me stressed out and I can't get stressed out. I'm sorry. I'll see you after I have the baby."

"I wish I could see my first grandson come into the world," he says sadly.

"It's going to be messy, Dad," says Lia. "I promise you'll be the first one to hold him when everyone comes back," she promises.

"All right," he says. "Take care of my daughter," he says to the nurse.

"She's in good hands," she smiles before she wheels her to the back. I kiss Roman goodbye and follow the nurse back to the room.

We walk into the examination room and the nurse and Ben help Lia up onto the bed. The nurse begins to hook Lia up to the IV as she begins to ask questions. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"Since last night," she says. "They are about 2-3 minutes apart now," answers Lia.

"On a scale from 1-10, 10 being the worst, how would you rate the pain of your contractions?" she asks sticking the needle into her arm before getting out the straps to wrap around her stomach to monitor the baby and check her blood pressure.

"10," she says. "They hurt a lot and I can't really feel my hands or my feet," she answers. "Something doesn't' feel right."

The nurse looks at her swollen hands and swollen feet. "Atalia, do you have pre-eclampsia?"

"The doctor may have mentioned it," she says. "and just so you know this baby is coming soon. My water broke nearly an hour ago, he's coming."

"Let me get you checked out," she says as she looks at the monitor. "Well, your blood pressure is extremely high. It's way too high," she informs Lia.

"That's not good," I say. "Is she going to be all right, is the baby going to be all right?" I ask with concern.

"I'm not sure," she says as she checks to see how dilated Lia is. "Lia, I'm just going to take a look to see how dilated you are."

"Okay," says Lia as she puts her legs up in the stirrups after putting on a hospital gown. I'm concerned for Lia's health and the baby's health. I had pre-eclampsia at one time and I nearly died after the baby was born and I ended up losing my son due to complications from his birth. I don't want the same thing to happen to Lia. I'm concerned at how high her blood pressure is.

"Mama," says Lei, "something is wrong with Lia. Her blood pressure is too high and the baby's heartbeat is too low," she says. "Something is wrong, Mama. I know I studied this in school. Something is wrong with Lia and I can feel it," she says. "I know something is wrong."

"She's going to be all right," I say to Lei. "Don't worry about her everything is going to be all right," I say but I am not sure if I am convincing myself or Lei. Lei and Lia have been able to feel the other's pain since they were younger. If Lia is hurting Lei is hurting and vice versa. It's their twin magic as I have always called it. I'm not sure if ALL twins have the same magic but our girls do and it has been happening since they were babies. Lia would cry and so would Lei for no reason. They are good at feel the other's distress but also the other's happiness.

"I hope so, Mama," says Lei as she rests her head on my shoulder. "I love my sister a lot even if we don't always get along I still love her."

"I know you do but you can't get yourself stressed out because you're pregnant and stress isn't good for a baby. You have to remain calm and take it easy."

"I know, Mama," she says, "but it's just I don't know."

"I understand," I say. "I understand. What I don't understand is what is the fascination with our family and the Batista family, I mean you and Jonah, Lia and Ben and as much as I hate to mention it Chelsea was your dad's girlfriend at one time."

"Wait, Aunt Chelsea was dad's girlfriend before?" she asks looking at me. "You marrying him doesn't that go against some type of girl code?"

"Only if she would have been my friend first," I answer, "the funny thing is I didn't know Chelsea and your dad were ever together. I didn't even know it when Chelsea and I were roommates in college. That's where we met. It wasn't until your dad came to visit me that I found out he and Chelsea were together at one time."

"And Aunt Chelsea was still your best friend? Wasn't that weird?"

"Not really now that I think about it. We just always got along with Chelsea and her family. It was Chelsea that suggested your dad and I take Jonah to help Jordyn out. I never dreamed that one day Jordyn would be my best friend or that our children would be having a baby together nor did I ever imagine that my daughter would be having a baby with my best friend's brother. You knew didn't' you?"

"I did," she says. "It caused a lot of controversy with Jonah's family. His grandparents aren't too happy about it, Jordyn isn't happy about it either. These are the things that scare me about marriage. I was ready to say yes if Jonah proposed to me but now I'm scared to get married because of this. What if Jonah cheats on me?"

"Is that what you're afraid of and is that why you have been anti-marriage?"

"Sort of," she says.

"Not all men cheat," chimes in Ben. "I mean I may not be in a position to talk because of what I have done but I love Lia and I don't want to hurt her. I never will either. I feel like I need to explain why I did what I did," he says.

"You don't have to," says Lia. "It's not their business."

"Please let me explain so they don't think I am some kind of monster that cheats on his wife," he pleads with her.

"May I say I hope this is a quick explanation because Atalia is in labor and it won't be long before the baby comes, she is 8 cm dilated and 100% effaced. It won't be long. We're going to move her to a delivery room and the doctor will be in."

"So he's coming?" asks Lia with relief. "I get to see my baby boy soon?"

"Very soon," says the nurse with a smile. "Let's get you moved to the delivery room."

"Okay," says Lia with a smile before the nurse unhooks her from the machines and starts to move her to a more comfortable room. As we get to the new room the nurse hooks her up to the machines and the nurse stops looking at the monitor of the baby's heartbeat. There must be something on her face because Lia asks, "what's wrong? You look nervous. Is the baby all right?"

"The baby's heart rate is a little lower than it should be. I'm sure everything will be all right," she says.

"No offense to you," says Lia, "but I would like the opinion of a doctor not your opinion. If my baby's heart rate is lower than it should be then maybe you should get the doctor in here to make the call on what he wants to do. I don't want to be rude BUT his opinion means more to me than yours does."

"I will get the doctor," she says before she leaves the room.

"Can you believe her?" asks Lia. "Does she think her opinion means ANYTHING to me? She's not my doctor. How is she going to look me in the face and tell me my baby's heart rate is low then say but everything should be all right? How would she know?"

"Relax," says Ben, "while the baby's heart rate is low your blood pressure is high and that's not good. You need to relax and take it easy. Stay calm," he says as he runs his hand through her hair. "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so," she says with a smile. "We're going to see our baby boy soon," she says happily. "I can't wait to meet him and hold him in my arms. I can't wait to see his handsome little face. I can't wait to do it all with you," she says to Ben making me smile.

"I can't wait either. There's nothing more beautiful than bringing your baby into this world. It's like the entire world stops in that moment," says Ben. "I remember when Michael was born it was the best day of my life and then came Mackenzie. They were two of the best days of my life," he says.

"How does Alyssa feel that you're having a baby with my daughter?" I ask. "And you say you're getting a divorce?"

"Yes," he says, "we're getting a divorce. Of course she was pissed when she found out that I was having a baby with Lia but I wasn't happy in that marriage. I really only married her because we got pregnant with Michael. I know it wasn't the best way to get married but I thought we should be married."

"Do you think you're going to marry Lia?" I ask.

"I hope to one day," he says, "but right now with Alyssa I have stuff to work out with her as far as the divorce goes while Lia and I have our own stuff to work out before we talk about marriage. I promised her at the beginning I was going to be there for my baby and I am going to be there for him. I'm going to be there for her. Alyssa and I haven't been happy together for years. I'm not proud that I cheated on her but it happened. I didn't expect it to be with Lia and I never expected to fall in love with her like I have. It was like everything we were doing was wrong but it felt right. I'm sorry that I cheated on Alyssa but I am not sorry that I fell in love with Lia," he says with a smile.

"I just want Lia to be happy and I know her father just wants her to be happy as well," I say. "She deserves happiness. He's upset right now but Lia is his daughter and you are in your late 40's while she's in her early 20's. He has a problem with that but he will come around and he will accept it. Right now he's just trying to protect his baby girl. We've wanted nothing but happiness for our children and if Lia found happiness in you then we are happy," I say with a smile. "I don't agree with you cheating on Alyssa but as long as you're serious about divorcing her and being with Lia I don't have a problem with you being with Lia even though it is her decision," I say as the doctor comes in.

"I'm Dr. Stephens, I'm going to be your doctor tonight Atalia, I hear your baby's heart rate is a little low and your blood pressure is a little high," he introduces himself shaking her hand.

"That's what the nurse said," she says. "I don't know. She seems to think everything will be all right but I have pre-eclampsia and I heard that it can be dangerous for the mom and the baby."

"Yes, Pre-Eclampsia is a serious condition," he says looking at the monitor. "And I am very concerned. I want to do a C-Section," he says.

"A C-Section?" asks Lia, "but I wanted a natural birth. That was part of my birth plan."

"Unfortunately in this case we're not going to be able to follow your birth plan. Your baby seems to be in distress and I don't like your blood pressure. I'm afraid if I allow you to push we will lose you or the baby or maybe even both. I don't think either of you can handle the stress," he suggests.

"Please no C-Section," she pleads. "I want to have the baby naturally," she says. "Please."

"Atalia, I'm afraid that is not possible. A C-Section is what's best for yourself and the baby. You want to have a healthy baby don't you?" he asks.

"Of course I do which is why I wanted a natural birth and not a C-Section. Are you sure I can't have a vaginal birth?"

"It poses a risk to you and your child so what I am going to do is prep the OR and keep you monitored. If I think you would be better off having a vaginal birth I will allow it but if not then we will have to do the C-Section. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with defeat in her voice. I know how much a natural birth meant to her but I also have been where she is. I had my complications during pregnancy and during labor. I lost a son once. I don't want the same pain for her. I don't want to lose my daughter either but unfortunately she has inherited mine and Roman's stubbornness which means she could fight this till it is too late.

"Lia," I say, "I really think you should listen to the doctor. I know you don't want to have a C-Section but sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to. I've been where you are before. I had your brother Toa and things got bad. I ended up dying only to be revived but when I came back I found out Toa had died. Could it have been prevented? I don't know I just know that we carry the heartache of losing your brother with us every day. It is a pain that never truly heals and the doctor said it is better for you and the baby if you have the C-Section. Neither of you can handle the stress of a vaginal birth. I think you should deliver through a C-Section for both you and the baby," I say.

"Mama, I know what you wish and what the doctor wishes but what I wish is that I have a natural vaginal birth."

"Lia," I say, "that's a dangerous route to go. Are you sure you want to risk both your lives that way?"

"I'm sure, Mama," she says as she looks at the doctor. "I am not having a C-Section. I'm having a vaginal birth."

"Atalia, please consider the C-Section," he says, "if you have a vaginal birth I guarantee that either you or the baby won't make it or worse neither of you will make it. It's too much stress. Having a C-Section is better for both of you."

"I can't," she says stubbornly. "I am having a vaginal birth."

"Are you sure?" asks the doctor. "Once we start the vaginal birth there's no going back and if something happens it will be too late," he says. "Are you sure that's what you wish?"

"Yes," she says.

"All right," he says, "but you'll need to sign consent forms that you made this decision to go against my judgment."

"I will," she says and I shake my head. She's so stubborn I wish she would have chosen the C-Section or that the doctor would push more or say there was no choice. If he knows what's best he should make the decision.

 **ONE HOUR LATER:**

"All right," says Dr. Stephens, "it's time to push."

"Finally," says Lia. "I'm exhausted and this hurts. I'm never having any more babies so I hope you weren't expecting more," she says to Ben.

"I'm good with whatever you decide," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile. Ben stands on one side of Lia while I stand on the other side and Lei watches from the side. "Our son is coming."

"I can't wait to meet him," he says happily.

"Neither can I," she says with a smile.

"All right, Atalia, push," says the doctor. Lia gives a big push as we hold her hands and she lets out a frustrated scream before she stops pushing. "Take it easy," he says looking at her blood pressure. "Relax," he says. "I need you to push again." Lia squeezes our hands as she pushes once more. She lets out an exhausted breath before she pushes again. She stops and tears fill her eyes.

"I can't do it, Mama. Ben, I can't do it," she says.

"You can," says Lei. "You can do it."

"I can't," she says.

"You can do it," says Ben.

"Give me another push," says the doctor. "We need to get the baby out. His heart rate is dropping. Push for me, Atalia, you can do this. Push," he says. She lets out a big push followed by a scream. "You're doing good, keep pushing," he says. She gives another push before letting out a blood curdling scream. Lei and I make eye contact and she shakes her head. She mouths the word blood to me. "You're crowning. His head is there," says the doctor. "Do you want to see?" Lia refuses to look but Ben and I take a look. That's when I see more blood than I should.

"That's a lot of blood," says Ben. "Is that normal?" he asks. "Should there be that much blood?"

"Atalia, keep pushing," he says, "we need to get this baby out now," he says.

"I can't," she says as she starts to pale. She's losing too much blood. She's too weak to keep pushing.

"Come on," he encourages, "you're almost done give me another push." Lia pushes again and stops. She takes all her strength and gives a bigger push. "His head is out. He's gorgeous," he says, "Give me another push," he instructs but Lia is down for the count. She's too weak, there's too much blood she has little strength but she finds enough to push him the rest of the way out. "He's out!" he yells but there is no crying. He suctions out his nose and mouth but the tiny baby boy is blue. He hands him to the nurse and they work with him as Lia's machine beeps. I look at her and she's gone, white as a ghost. "There's too much blood," he says. He doesn't know where to go he allows the nurse to take over with the baby while he takes over with Lia. He pushes us out of the way as he begins to do CPR on her, pressing her chest, trying to bring her life. He tries for over 3 minutes before he finally says to other nurse as the baby's cries fill the room. "Call it." Tears burn my eyes as I see Lia laying lifelessly in the hospital bed, Ben's eyes filled with tears too as he falls to the ground in sobs. "I'm sorry we did every.." he begins.

"You could have made the C-Section happen without a choice," I interrupt him. "That's what you could have done now look," I say. "Look."

"Mrs. Reigns, please I did my.."

"Leave," I say. "Leave."

"LIA!" cries out Lei as she runs over to hug her sister. "LIA, WAKE UP," she tries.

"Lei," I say pulling her back. "It's too late, she's gone," I say as I pull Lei into a hug and we cry together.

"I know this isn't a good time," says the nurse as Ben pulls himself together, "but congratulations on your son. He's all right," she says. "7lbs and 8oz, 20 ½ inches long," she says as she hands the small baby to Ben. Tears fill his eyes as he looks down at him.

"He's beautiful," he says. "Beautiful he looks like her, he looks like Lia," he announces.

"Yes he does," I agree with him as I look down at my only grandson. "He has those Reigns lips," I joke, "pouty and cute."

"And the Reigns hair," says Lei. "Congratulations, Ben," she says.

"Congratulations," I say, "and I'm sorry, Ben."

"I'm sorry too," he says, "She wanted him so much," he says. "We wanted him. I loved her."

"I know," I say comforting him through his hurt, "but you have us. You're part of our family," I say.

"Thank-you," he says sadly as he looks at his son. "She wanted to name him Malachi. I was so against that name and wanted Ronald but I'm going to name him Malachi; Malachi Reigns Batista," he says before he breaks out in sobs.

Once Ben and Malachi get settled, Ben, Lei and I calm down, Lei and I walk out to the waiting room to be greeted by everyone. "So how is he? Is he a strong healthy Reigns boy?" asks Roman as Lei goes to Jonah with tears in her eyes. He looks at her and takes her to the side so they can talk. "What's wrong?" he asks looking at my face losing his excitement. "Is the baby okay? What's his name?"

"Malachi is fine but," I say looking around, "but Lia isn't." Tears burn my eyes thinking of how I am supposed to tell my husband we lost our daughter.

"Tay," says Roman, "what's wrong with Lia?"

"There was a lot of blood, too much blood. She wouldn't get a C-Section and the doctor stopped pushing her in that direction and allowed a vaginal birth but there was so much stress, so much blood," I say before choking on a sob. "They couldn't save her, Ro. She's gone. She didn't make it," I say before we both break down into tears. "I'm sorry, Baby," I say. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

 ***A/N: What did you think? What do you think about Ben being the father and telling Lia he was leaving Alyssa for her? What do you think about the doctor Lia had? What do you think of the name Malachi Reigns Batista? Please review and thank-you for reading. Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. And He Taketh

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"It's too soon," says Roman, "This isn't how it's supposed to be, Tay," he says as we are making arrangements for Lia's funeral. "Parents aren't supposed to bury their children. Their children are supposed to bury them," he says. "How many more children will we have to bury before it is our turn to be buried." He had tears in his blue-grey eyes. He hasn't been taking it well since the day Lia died. We had all been concerned about Lia and we weren't always happy with the choices she made in life; like sleeping with a married man, but she didn't deserve to die or need to die at 22 years old. She had so much more life ahead of her, she had a son and a man that loved her. She had a whole lifetime ahead of her yet it was cut short in a matter of seconds. Despite not agreeing with all her choices we still loved her, we loved her with all our hearts and she was our daughter. Life has not been easy since she left us. We find ourselves blaming ourselves and each other for her death. If it wasn't for everyone judging Ben being Malachi's father maybe her blood pressure wouldn't have been so high and maybe if I fought a little harder with her to get the C-Section she would still be here.

"I know, Ro," I say as I rub his shoulder. "It's like Toa we don't know why God chose to take her so soon and rip her away from her son. It's not for us to know or for us to understand. Right now God is giving us his mercy as we grieve her loss. I should have pushed her harder to get the C-section because I know how stubborn she is. I knew she would fight and yet I let her. I should have pushed her harder to get the C-Section," I say with tears in my eyes. "I should have fought her harder to listen to the doctor."

"Well, the doctor should have done his job and forced her to get the C-section," he says.

"He can't. He has to respect the patient's wishes and she would have needed to sign a release she wasn't going to do that. He did his job. She was just so freaking stubborn like she has been all her life. It's not fair, Ro."

"I know," he says comforting me. "If this is anyone's fault it's my fault. I was so worried about Ben being the father and being unhappy that he was that I upset her before she went into the delivery room. I don't think Ben is a bad guy. I just think he's a little too old for her. I made her blood pressure too high. It's my fault."

"Ro, she had pre-eclampsia whether it was you getting on her case for Ben being Malachi's father or not her blood pressure would have been high. Remember when I had it and I nearly died after having Toa? That's what happened with her. She could have lost Malachi like we lost Toa but she risked her life for her son. I would have gone with the C-Section but she made the choice. I don't know what to do Roman. I hate that fact we have to bury our daughter and our grandson's mom. He deserves to have his mother, Roman."

"I know," he says. "We're all going to get through this like we have gotten through everything in the past. It's just really hard because Lia was pretty amazing."

"She was a blessing," I say with tears in my eyes. "And Lei isn't handling it well either."

"I know she's a hot mess. That was her twin sister," he says. "They have always had that special bond with each other. Lei is taking it pretty hard."

"I know," I say. "I want to help her with her hurt but I can't even help myself with my own," I say as Malachi starts to cry over the baby monitor. "Do you want to get him or do you want me to get him?" I ask.

"I got him," he says as he stands up. "When did Ben say he was coming back for Malachi?"

"I don't know," I say. "He was going back to Tampa for a few days to straighten things out with Alyssa, get himself together and to pack up some things before he moves up here," I say. "He is taking it just as hard as the rest of us," I say.

"I know," says Roman before he makes his way upstairs to get Malachi. Ben left the day after Malachi was released from the hospital to go back to Tampa for a few days. He was in no condition to take Malachi with him. He had left his wife for Lia, given up his whole life for her and their son only to have the woman he loves die before him. I can't even imagine how I would feel if Roman would die in front of me and I can't even imagine all the pain I would feel. Roman and I have been together for over 30 years, been through it all he's my best friend, the love of my life and everything we have we've built from the ground up if he left me I couldn't imagine how much pain I would suffer. I can't imagine what he would feel if I died in front of him but we've had time together Ben and Lia didn't get nearly as enough time as they should have and the time they got together wasn't exactly the best for either of them. He's taking it just as hard as the rest of us. "You know," says Roman as he comes into the kitchen with Malachi. "It's been so long since we've had a baby in the house I forgot how to handle a baby."

"Not even that so much has changed since we had babies. I swear everything changes in parenting from the length of the time you keep your child rearfacing, do you keep the baby on their stomach on their back, don't forget tummy time and so on. It just keeps changing," I say, "but Malachi is probably really hungry," I say. "Let me make him a bottle."

"Okay," says Roman as he sits down holding his first grandson. "I did just change his diaper so he's good there but he is probably hungry," he says with a smile as I start to make the bottle. "It's amazing how much he looks like Lia. He's her twin or should we say her triplet?" he asks.

"Considering that Lia and Lei are fraternal twins you could say that Malachi is Lia's twin. He looks just like she did when she was a baby which means he looks just like you," I say with a smile as I scoop the formula into the small bottle already filled with water. "He's definitely a Reigns baby."

"All that Samoan in him," he says with a smile. "His appetite proves it."

"It sure does," I say with a smile as I walk the bottle over to him so he can feed him. I take a seat next to him as he starts to feed the baby. "I couldn't imagine growing up without my mom in my life or not knowing my mom."

"Me either but wasn't your mom really mean to you when you were younger."

"She still loved me and she was still in my life," I say, "Even though she missed our first wedding she was there for our second one and has been a big part of my life the last few years. I wish I could go back and spend more time with her when she knew who I was now she doesn't even know me. She just knows my name is Tayla."

"I know that's tough," he says feeding the baby.

"The toughest," I say, "So do you want to say anything at the funeral?" I ask. "Do you have any words, a song or anything that you want to share?"

"Not really, I love Lia and it will be really hard for me to get up there and speak about how much I love her and how much she meant to me. I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

"You would think after being part of WWE and cutting all the promos you do you would be comfortable speaking in front of people. I know how much you hate talking in front of others."

"I hate crying in front of others," he says, "but yeah even after all these years I still get nervous talking in front of people. I hate cutting promos and I hated cutting them. I'm still the shy guy you married," he smiles.

"I would call you a lot of things but shy isn't one of them. You're not that shy you're just more reserved than shy but that's what I love about you. Well, I love everything about you to be honest. Otherwise we probably wouldn't have made it this far."

"Agreed," he says with a smile, "I love you, Tay and like I said before we'll get through this as hard as it will be we'll get through it together like we've always done."

"I know," I say taking his hand into mine and stroking his thumb with mine. "Just remember in every storm there is a rainbow forming there always has been," I say with a soft smile. "I love you, Ro."

 **A FEW DAYS LATER:**

I take one last walk around the church to make sure everything is perfect for Lia's funeral. I'm instantly taken back to all those years ago when we laid Toa to rest. It was one of the hardest days of my life, this day is also one of the hardest days of my life. How do you just say goodbye to the child you've raised for the last 22 years almost 23 years? It's not easy especially when you realize that they had so much more life ahead of them and they had a son to raise. It's not easy at all. The scent of the flowers surrounding the white casket that holds our beautiful daughter at peace fill the church, close friends and family make their way into the sanctuary giving us their condolences and telling us they are going to pray for us as we greet them. No words could ever bring my baby girl back and no words can make me feel better about losing her so suddenly. We have also received condolences from the fans but as far as Lia's funeral we made it private just for close friends and family. We do believe we need our privacy for such a solemn and sad occasion. If I had my way Lia's death wouldn't have been on every wrestling website either but since she died after giving birth to Ben's child and Dave Batista's grandchild of course it hit the websites and the tabloids.

"Dear Friends and Family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life and the times we had with Atalia Reigns. We thank her parents Roman and Tayla Reigns as well as her brothers and sisters; Leilani Reigns, Sika Reigns, Koa Reigns and Jocelyn Reigns and offer them our sincerest condolences. Atalia's life was just beginning. She had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy Malachi. The Lord giveth and the Lord Taketh. It is not for us to question God why or ask why. God has a plan for every creature on his Earth. It is not for us to question but rejoice in the fact that Atalia has made her way into eternal life. She dances with the angels now and sits at Jesus' table. Blessed are those that mourn and grieve the loss of this beautiful young woman but she rests with the Lord and he has called her home," says the minister as the church doors open. I turn to see who is walking into the church and can't believe my eyes. Alyssa Cena-Batista walks in and takes a seat but Ben is nowhere to be found.

"Ro," I whisper, "what is she doing here? I hope it's not one of those things where she only came to spit on Lia because she slept with her husband."

"Who? Alyssa?" he asks looking back at her. "I don't think so. Ben and Alyssa have been having problems for years. It was only a matter of time. But where is Ben?" he asks. "He has responsibilities and we need to talk about what's going on with Malachi."

"I know," I say as I turn my attention back to the minister. Tears blurring my eyes as I am called up to speak about my Lia. I make my way to the front of the church that is filled with nearly 60 people reminding me how much Lia was loved by everyone even if she wasn't perfect but then again none of us really are. "Atalia known affectionately as Lia among her friends and family nicknamed after one of her family members was a beautiful young woman she was my daughter, the first daughter I had born before her twin sister Leilani. Atalia meaning God is Great was living proof of how great God truly was. Before Lia and Leilani were born my husband and I suffered several miscarriages, stillbirths, it was excoriating and painful living and dealing with infertility. We tried so hard for a baby and even turned to fertility treatments to have a baby. After a tough time in our lives God blessed us with a pregnancy and blessed us not only with one baby but two beautiful babies. As many of you know my pregnancy with Lia and her sister was stressful and I was held captive through most of my pregnancy and gave birth to Lia and Leilani when I was just over 22 weeks pregnant. The doctors were skeptical if they would survive or if they would make it the odds were against them. I prepared myself for the worst but was hoping for the best and the best thing happened. Lia and Leilani fought and they survived. Lia was strong from birth. She was the most beautiful woman I know. She was a wild and free spirit. God is great for bringing her into our lives and blessing us with her beautiful little soul. She had dreams to help those in need. She wanted to travel the world which she did plenty of times. She gave up college to be a traveler to see the world and live an amazing life according to her. Growing up she had the most beautiful soul I remember a particular time when I was diagnosed with breast cancer and we had our first benefit dinner she pulled money out of her purse and laid it on the table. I asked her where she got the money to donate to the cause to find a cure and she looked up at me with her toothless smile and told me it was money from the tooth fairy she had saved up and wanted to use that money to help. That's who Lia was. She was a gentle, loving and caring soul with a free spirit. She loved animals and she loved children. If she could have owned a zoo or an animal sanctuary she would have. That's why she loved Africa so much. It was her favorite place she visited because she got to enjoy some of her favorite animals and being up close and able to pet a cheetah. She had so much ambition in her body. She may have struggled a bit but I was always proud of her. She had her own way of living life and she lived it to be happy to find her own happiness. Lia didn't want any regrets or any what ifs. She took a chance whenever she could. She wanted nothing but happiness in this world and in life. She took chances, she made mistakes but every mistake was worth the chance because she was an optimist and believed that life was better without wondering what if. I know she would have been a wonderful mother to Malachi. She was an amazing daughter that brought her father and I so much happiness a blessing in the dark times of our lives, the rainbow in our storm. She had this habit of being able to make us laugh but also the ability to love us beyond words. She gave so many hugs, so many kisses when she was younger. She will always be one of my greatest accomplishments in life. I wish I had more time with her but I know that she's an angel now watching over all of us especially her son Malachi. She will always be his guardian angel," I say with tears falling from my eyes. "I'm thankful and blessed that our great lord and God blessed us with her in our lives. She was definitely one of a kind. There can never or will never be another like her," I say. "Lia, we love you please keep watch over us." I say before I make my way back to Roman and sit down. He wraps his arm around my shoulders before I break down crying on his shoulder as Leilani makes her way to the front to share about Lia.

"Lia was more than just my twin sister," Leilani begins to say. "She was my best friend even though sometimes I didn't agree with her choices and sometimes we didn't get along she was still my best friend. We grew up together as best friends of course there were times we fought but no one was allowed to mess with my sister but me. We had each other's backs since day 1. We would always talk to each other in our made up language and she was my first best friend. One time I beat a boy up at school for picking on her because that's how we did things. We couldn't have been anymore different but that's what was special our differences brought us closer instead of distanced us. She could make me laugh more than anyone I know. I could feel her pain and she could feel mine. We could talk to each other without saying a word. We were closer than anyone could ever imagine. Ever since she passed away I have felt an emptiness inside of me, the other part of me missing and gone forever it's been hard but I know Lia wouldn't want me to be sad and she wouldn't want me to cry. She would want me to be happy for her because that's the kind of person she was. She always found happiness in the saddest times. She always found the light in the darkness. I never heard her say a negative thing about anyone kindness and choosing kindness was her motto but being happy was the most important thing to her. She didn't care what people thought of her, she didn't care what people said about her she knew she only had to please herself and make herself happy. Her happiness didn't rest on other people and what they wanted or expected from her. She was herself all the time and she would tell you like it is. She was something special. Of course I thought I would grow old with my sister and we would have our kids growing up together to be just as close as we are, to be best friends. God had other plans for Lia I may never understand why he took away my best friend but I believe he needed her more than I do. She will always be my angel and my best friend. I'm going to miss Lia more than words can say. I could go on about all the fun we had together, tell you a few stories but that would take me forever because we had a lot of good times and made some really good memories together. These memories I will always hold in my heart. I love you, Lia. You'll always be my best friend. I can't wait till I see you again," says Leilani before she breaks down crying as she joins us.

After the funeral at the church we make our way to the cemetery where Lia will be buried. We chose to bury her next to her older brother Toa. I know Toa was waiting for her when she got to Heaven and she got to meet her older brother she so often asked about. I can imagine them being best friends watching over all of us but it doesn't make it hurt any less than it does. My heart is broken as they lower her casket into the ground, Roman and I cry together as we watch our first born daughter being put into a ground. It was never supposed to be like this. I know one thing is for sure we are going to keep Lia and her memory alive in Malachi. He will grow up knowing how much his mom loves him and how she's always here in his heart and watching over him. She never even got to hold her son and she wanted him so much. We toss white roses into the ground on top of the white casket before throwing some dirt onto her casket leaving the grave open for them to continue her burial later.

"Tayla," says Alyssa as Roman and I are standing looking down at Toa's grave.

"Yes?" I ask turning around.

"I'm sorry that I crashed the funeral but regardless of what Lia did she was still like family to me. I'm so sorry for your loss," she says. "If there's anything I can do please let me know. I will do anything."

"Thank-you," I say with a soft smile. "I'm sorry for what Lia has done to your family."

"It's not Lia's fault," she says, "Ben and I have been having problems for years. We married each other because we thought it was the right thing to do. I know he loves me but I also know he loves Lia more. It's been hard on him dealing with her loss. He has some stuff he needs to sort out. He has some feelings he needs to deal with. He wants to be a part of Malachi's life," she says, "but right now he's not ready to be a father. He said it pains him too much to be here."

"What are you saying?" asks Roman. "He's bailing?"

"I'm not saying he's bailing," she says, "I'm just saying he needs time to figure things out. He's hurting," she says. "He went back to Arizona with his family."

"So what about Malachi?" I ask.

"I don't know. You will need to talk to Ben about that. I'm sorry," she says. "I'm truly sorry," she says before she walks away leaving Roman and I looking at each other. We aren't young enough to raise a baby and we were looking forward to having all of our kids out of the house this is not what we expected to have in our 50's.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review. Thank-you for reading.**


	11. Choices

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"He's definitely avoiding us," says Tay as she ends the call on her cellphone. "I've called him 4 times now and each time it was sent to voicemail which means he is rejecting the calls."

"I don't believe this," I say. "I thought Ben would be this stand-up guy and be a great father. He was always a good father to his kids with Alyssa why is Malachi different?" I ask as I play with my coffee cup the next morning after Lia's funeral where Alyssa told us that Ben needed time. I don't even know what that means. When you're a father or have a new baby there is no such thing as time. I understand that he's hurting but so is my family. Tay and I are both heartbroken over the loss of our daughter yet we stepped up and took responsibility for our grandson under the impression Ben was moving to Pensacola but instead he fled to Arizona.

"I thought that too. He was so happy and excited when Malachi was born. I don't understand why he left. Malachi needs his father. He doesn't have his mother but he needs his father too."

"He needs time," I scoff, "we all need fucking time. Does he think that losing our daughter and burying her has been a walk in the park for us. We loved her as much as anyone did. We raised her, you gave birth to her she was the blessing we needed in our dark times. She was our daughter we need time too but he can't just abandon his son. Have you texted him?"

"Since last night after we talked to Alyssa," she says. "He's not answering any of my texts or my calls so what do we do with Malachi?" she asks.

"I guess we take care of him," I say. "I mean if Ben doesn't want to be the father he should be it's up to us to make sure Malachi is taken care of and provided for."

"Roman, we're in our 50's. This isn't exactly how I expected to spend the rest of my life taking care of a baby," she says. "We were just a couple years away from having Jocelyn, Sika and Koa out of the house and then we would have the house to ourselves now we have a baby. We're not as young as we used to be."

"I know but he needs his family if his dad isn't going to give a shit about him and be a coward because he's not ready to be a father he needs us to love him and care for him."

"There's only a few problems with this," she begins, "I have no problem taking care of him and wanting to raise him but the problem is unless we get the okay from Ben and have him sign custody or his rights over to us there's nothing we can do for Malachi medically or educationally. We need the father's permission for all of this," she says. "And we don't have it."

"At what point can we get him for abandonment to get his rights taken away?" I ask before taking a sip of my coffee. "I mean if he's just going to skip town to get his shit together he's pretty much abandoning Malachi."

"I think it's a little too early to talk about abandonment. It's only been a little over a week what we know is that he went to Phoenix to work his shit out and get himself together. Maybe he plans to come back."

"You don't lie to people telling them you'll be back in a couple days then end up in Phoenix with your family and have your wife tell your mistress' parents that you need time before you can be a father then avoid their texts and calls. All he has to do is pick up his phone and give us a call, talk it out with us. I don't mind taking care of Malachi until he comes back but let us know don't do this secret stuff with me. I'm not one for secrets."

"I know," she says taking my hand into hers. "I'm trying but in the meantime what are we going to do?"

"You know, Tay. We're going to take care of him like he was our own. That's what Lia would want. I don't want to see him end up in the system or anything like that. He has a family that loves him and cares for him. He doesn't have to go to the doctor for a couple weeks yet maybe by then Ben will have his shit together and be back."

"And if Ben doesn't want to be a father are we ready to take custody and raise Malachi?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be. I'm not 31 anymore but I think I can handle a baby do you think you can handle a baby and doing it all over again?"

"For Malachi," she says with a nod, "yes. I would do anything for him even if it means giving up my life to raise him. I think we can do this again."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I stroke her thumb with mine. "It's not uncommon for grandparents to be the guardians or the grandparents to raise their grandchildren these days. I know a lot of grandparents that are doing it."

"I guess you're right and we have built in babysitters," she says with a smile. "You know if we want to go out."

"You're right," I say with a smile of my own. "We're going to make sure Malachi has a good life with or without Ben in it. I just wish he wasn't such a coward for running away from his responsibilities."

"I know," says Tayla. "We can do this though but I don't know how I feel about taking care of a baby and taking care of my mom. It's going to be a lot of work especially when you're out on the road. I mean it doesn't happen as much as it used to but you still go out on the road occasionally."

"I told you I'm going to retire," I say. "It's time for me to give it up. I mean what else is there for me to do? I've done it all, won multiple Royal Rumbles, Money in the Bank, headlined numerous Wrestlemanias including the one where you gave birth to Joe shortly after my victory. You just had to see me win that championship didn't you?" I ask with a smile.

"It was your first one of course I had to wait Joe didn't want to wait though," she smiles. "You have to admit that was your best Wrestlemania memory ever."

"It was," I smile. "Good times."

"Definitely we had a good life together."

"I wouldn't want to live my life with anyone but you. It all started at that intersection and who would have thought we would have come this far after a little car accident."

"I know," she says. "We've come so far. Remember when we had nothing?"

"Except for our love and no matter what you were by my side and supported me, I wish you would have gone back to college."

"Me too but life turned out pretty well for both of us look at everything," she says with a smile. "We have beautiful kids and a beautiful grandson and another grandchild on the way. Life has been good to us," she says. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too, Tay and no matter what happens with Ben we're going to take care of Malachi for Lia because that's what she would have wanted."

"Agreed," says Tayla as Malachi starts crying. She gets up to get him while I am left sitting in the kitchen and pull out my phone. I text Ben to see if he will text me back, we need to see what's going on with Malachi because like Tayla said without his consent we can't do anything for Malachi including getting him treated medically. I get no response back from him by the evening time which tells me he's avoiding us and doesn't want to be a father. I find it to be incredibly selfish.

A week passes by and I still find myself looking at my phone waiting for a text from Ben but I don't seem to have one. He hasn't answered any of our phone calls or texts. I'm starting to lose my patience so I pick up my phone to call Ben again. It isn't surprising that my call is forwarded to voice mail. "Hey, Ben, it's Roman. I'm starting to get a little pissed off. Tayla and I don't mind taking care of Malachi but we need to know what's going on with you. Are you coming back to Pensacola to see your son or are you staying in Arizona? I think it's time you man up and come back here to own up to your responsibility. You helped Lia conceive Malachi. You can help to raise him. Call me back. I'm tired of waiting around Ben. I will start to take action if you're not going to come around. Malachi will need vaccinations and medical attention over the next few months we are unable to do any of this without you. You need to ball up and be a man, Ben. You got my daughter pregnant. I'm willing to do this civilly but I'm also willing to do it the hard way it's your choice Ben," I say before I hang up the phone.

"Still haven't heard from Ben?" asks Leilani as she's standing in the kitchen showing from her pregnancy.

"No he's avoiding us. Have you or Jonah had any luck getting in touch with him?" I ask.

"No," she says. "We haven't. The only thing Jonah knows is that he's in Arizona. He's not even talking to Aunt Jordyn or Aunt Chelsea. I think he's hurting really bad, Dad."

"How would you know that if you haven't spoken to him?" I ask.

"Because he loved Lia, Dad. He loved her a lot. I'm sure he's hurting just as much as we are," she says. "And Malachi looks just like her," she says looking at her nephew in the bouncer on the island sleeping. "I hurt sometimes when I look at him don't you hurt when you look at him and all you see is Lia?"

"Sometimes," I say looking at Malachi. It does hurt me every time I look at Malachi because he is identical to Lia. It always takes me back to when she was a baby and I was holding her in my arms. It's heartbreaking to see but that doesn't make me any less of a man. "It does hurt."

"Maybe seeing Malachi is too hard for Ben," she suggests.

"He's Malachi's father. He needs to put in effort. Malachi needs his dad not just your mom and me," I say. "He needs his father to be here. He lost his mother and whatever bond they formed while he was in the womb. I think that's why he's been so fussy. Your mom and I will never be Lia."

"I know," she says. "How is parenthood going for you and mama?" she asks.

"We're in our 50's this is the last thing we expected. We just planned to spoil him and giving him back to your sister and Ben not actually raise him but we're adjusting to being parents again. We were so close," I say with a smile.

"To getting the house back to yourselves?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah. We had a couple years to go and we were going to move to Hawaii together and enjoy the rest of our lives," I smile.

"You were not, Dad," she says smiling back at me.

"Well, I was thinking about it and thinking about suggesting it to your mom. I think she would love it. She has always wanted to live in Hawaii. She still has some family there. I think it would be a nice place to live the rest of our lives. I love Hawaii and so does she," I say.

"But what about us? When would we be able to see you? If you moved to Hawaii we would have to move with you," she says. "I would be so lost without you two being a few blocks away from Jonah and me. And of course our son or daughter needs to know you and mama. We're going to have to move with you."

"That's up to you and Jonah but I think I want to move to Hawaii but of course with Malachi I don't know if we can."

"I'm sure that you can. I mean Hawaii would be a great place to raise a child and a family. Are you serious about this Hawaii thing?"

"I'm very serious about it," I say. "After your grandmother's passing which may be in the next year or so due to her diagnosis I think your mom will want to get out of Pensacola and we can settle down in Hawaii."

"But isn't Pensacola where your whole lives are? You both grew up here, met each other here and you have so many memories on the beach. And you love it so much here that you both moved up here so that we could all grow up in Pensacola. Why would you want to leave?"

"It's just something we always wanted to do. I wanted to move to Hawaii when you and your sister were 7 years old. I wanted to pack up and move to Hawaii then but your mama stopped me from moving."

"Yeah because your whole lives are here, our whole lives are here," she says and I see tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Lei?"

"I don't know," she says with tears in her eyes as she wipes them away. "You and Mama just have this really beautiful love story in a place that has been your entire life and now you're talking about leaving Pensacola to go to Hawaii," she says through her sobs. "I don't want you two to leave Pensacola."

"Come here," I say holding my arms out for her. She walks over to my arms like she did so many times when she was a little girl. I wrap my arms around her as she wraps her arms around me. She sobs on my chest as I hold her. "It's okay, Lei," I say to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I'm just hormonal but if you and mama move to Hawaii we are moving with you besides it's my job to take care of you two when you're old."

"That's sweet of you, Lei but we want you to have your own life and we don't know if we are going to Hawaii or not. It depends on Ben and Malachi it also depends on what your mom thinks. Pensacola is a special place to her. Out of everywhere we have lived together this has always been her home so it all depends on her and what she wants. I promise you if we move we'll buy two houses next to each other so you can live next door to us. How does that sound?"

"Good," she says with a smile identical to her mother's.

"I have a question for you though," I say.

"Sure."

"For Christmas I got your mom a 2 week trip to a secret location for the two of us to spend time alone but unless Ben becomes father of the year we won't have a babysitter would you be able to keep Malachi for those two weeks?"

"I guess. I am sure I can and it will give Jonah and me some practice before our baby gets here. I'm sure Jonah will be on board with it. Where are you two going?"

"That's a secret," I smile. "You'll find out when your mom finds out."

"That's not fair!" she protests.

"It is but I'm sure your mom and I will have a _great_ time," I smile.

"Gross, Dad you guys are like 50," she says.

"When you're 50 and in love with the same man you have loved since the beginning you won't think it's so gross. You know your mom and I have been together since she was 17 years old and I haven't stopped loving her since. In fact I love her more each day. You'll understand that love one day."

"I think I already do," she smiles. "I think Jonah is the one and only for me. I don't need anyone else but him."

"I would agree with that statement," I say with a smile. "I just want you to be happy. Happiness is all that matters. I want you to do anything and everything that makes you happy. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad," she smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lei." I kiss her on top of her forehead with a smile thinking about how fast the years have passed us by. If I could go back to when my kids were little and my wife was younger there are so many things I would change, I would spend more time with them and less time out on the road. I could have done better with my kids and done better for my wife but in reality we have the best life we could have ever imagined from when we were just two crazy kids in love straight out of high school, starting with nothing and then having everything but the most important thing was the love we had for each other that got us through every test and every trial. Love is the strongest magic there ever was.

 ***A/N: What do you think about Ben running back to Phoenix and not answering their calls or texts? Do you think Ben will be back? What do you think about Roman wanting to move to Hawaii do you think that TAyla will go for it? Where do you think Roman is going to take Tayla for two weeks? Please review and thank-you for reading. Is everyone still interested in this story?**


	12. Merry Christmas

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank you all so much***

"It's going to be great having everyone here for Christmas," says Tayla as she is working on our Christmas Eve dinner. "Other than us missing Lia," she says softly. "But this is the first time we are all going to be together for Christmas in a while."

"It has been a while," I say, "do you need help with anything?" I ask as I sit Malachi in his bouncer on the table in our kitchen. "Just let me know."

"I'm all right," she says with a smile. "Thank-you for offering."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. It has been well over a month since we have heard from Ben about Malachi. We have pretty much given up on him. If he wants to be there he will be there. We can't push him or pull him into being a father. He's dealing with something and it's his choice if he decides to know his son or not. Tay and I are both willing to take full responsibility for Malachi and if we have to get Ben's rights stripped away we will. Malachi hasn't been to the doctor since he was born because we aren't able to do that. My opinion of Ben is that he's a selfish asshole, I would say son of a bitch but I have known his mother Alex for years and I know she would never raise her son to be a deadbeat dad and she's far from being a bitch. I make my way over to the counter as she cuts up some of the pineapple for the ham. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her chest. "Christmas has always been one of my favorite holidays with you," I say with a smile as I can feel her smile. "Remember our first Christmas together? I made the promise to love you forever and gave you the promise ring?"

"It was one of the best presents ever," she says with a smile before I kiss her neck softly. "I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I or the Christmas Eve after you were in remission from cancer for the first time and I proposed to you again in the spot that we met, the spot it all began for us," I say with a smile remembering many years ago when I re-proposed to Tayla. It was a magical night and a night she never saw coming. It was a special time for both of us after we had been through in the year leading up to it.

"You were always the romantic," she smiles as she turns to face me wrapping her arms around my neck. "And I always loved that about you. You always had surprises that I loved all the trips we took, all the gifts you have just made everything special. I remember a certain Samoan telling me that he wasn't a romantic when we first started dating then came the Discovery Cove trip and the trip to Orlando, the promise ring, the beach proposal and so many more beautiful things including a very beautiful trip to Hawaii. I loved Hawaii," she says making me smile, "and who would have thought that after all of it we would still be together, still in love, loving each other more every day and we would have all of this together we went from having nothing to having everything. It's funny because you and I both came from money, we had a lot of money in our accounts but we never used the money from our parents we wanted to make it on our own. We wanted to work hard to have everything we have now. I want that for our kids to know the power of hard work and loving through every trial and every setback to come out stronger. You've always been my favorite person in this world."

I smile and kiss her lips softly as she kisses me back, "I say tonight after the kids leave or tomorrow night after the kids leave you and I have a Christmas celebration of our own like we used to."

"That sounds like a plan," she says with a smile. "I don't have much time with you before you go back on the road with WWE to start the road to Wrestlemania this is always my least favorite time of the year."

"I know but this is the last year that I am going to have to go out on the road. This is it. I already talked to Stephanie and Hunter about it. I told them I don't have it in me anymore to do the wrestling thing. I love the business but my body doesn't like all the hits it takes plus I have some other ideas in mind for us. Jocelyn, Koa and Sika will be graduating soon and will be off to college then we will be here by ourselves or with Malachi I don't know that yet but I have ideas for our future."

"I'm listening," she says as she rubs my chest with her hands. "What are your ideas?"

"How much do you love Hawaii?" I ask.

"I love it a lot. That's where most of my family is from," she says, "what about Hawaii and what does it have to do with our future?"

"I was thinking that maybe after I retire in April, Jocelyn, Sika and Koa graduate high school that you and I should move to Hawaii, most people retire here to Florida so why don't we retire to Hawaii? What do you think about moving to Hawaii?" I ask.

"No," she says. "No."

"What? Why not?" I ask.

"Because I don't want to move to Hawaii, yes I have family there and it's a nice place to visit but I don't want to live there. I like it here in Pensacola. This is OUR home it always has been. I grew up here and you grew up here. We moved here so that our children could grow up here too. We were everywhere, Roman. I've been in PA, we've been in Georgia, we've been in Minnesota, Louisiana, Jacksonville and Tampa but none of them have been home to me except Pensacola. I think Hawaii is beautiful for the ocean and for the scenery but you know what, Baby?"

"What," I ask with a bit of defeat in my voice. I would love to move to Hawaii but Tayla isn't about moving to Hawaii. I will never understand why if she loves it so much.

"I love Pensacola because it's us," she says with a smile. "I think Pensacola is beautiful because of all the memories it holds for us. Yes Hawaii holds memories for us too but this is where it is," she says with a smile. "Pensacola beach itself is our whole lives, that's where we first kissed, where you proposed to me, the first beach our children went to, the beach we told them I had breast cancer, the beach we renewed our vows on. This is our home, the memories here are too beautiful for words. I would love to move to Hawaii but it's not as special as the 850 is. This is our whole life. This is where I want Malachi to grow up and I want to bring our grandchildren to the home you and I built from the ground up. I want them to come to the home that their parents grew up in I don't care if it's just you and me or you, me and Malachi this house has all the memories of our lives and our children's lives. I'm not selling it or moving away. And honestly no place, no matter where we have been has ever felt like home but here. I don't want to move. I want to die here and I want my ashes to be spread on Pensacola beach with yours. This is everything, Roman. I can see the frustration on your face but you know Pensacola is everything no place on Earth would ever compare to our home here."

I smile and kiss her lips softly. "Pensacola is everything," I say with a smile. "Everything for you and me and I can agree no other place has ever felt like home more than Pensacola. I just thought it would be something you wanted."

"The only thing I want and have ever wanted, Roman was you and the life we live together. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss her forehead. "I should let you go and let you get back to cooking so everything is ready for our guests when they arrive tonight."

"Thanks," she says with a smile before I part from her. I take Malachi out of the bouncer and make my way into the living room so that Tayla can finish cooking dinner for the night.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

We stuck to our normal Christmas Eve traditions as a family. Tayla's parents came over, Leilani and Jonah came over before they were heading to Tampa Christmas afternoon to spend the day with Seth and Jordyn. We decorated the Christmas tree in the living room together as a family, listened to Christmas music as we did a gingerbread house contest followed by having a nice Hawaiian Christmas Eve dinner. We followed it up by going to a candlelight service at church something we have done since Tayla was diagnosed with cancer. Tayla was never fully religious and never really went to church until she got cancer then we started going every week and when church was over we came back to our house to have hot chocolate and read a Night Before Christmas. I don't care how old my kids get we read it every year on Christmas Eve as a tradition and it was Malachi's first time. Then once we read the book we started to do a gift exchange giving the kids a couple presents to open tonight and the rest they can open in the morning. For some reason Jocelyn, Koa and Sika aren't into Christmas like they used to be same with Joe and Leilani. I would give anything to go back to the days when they had the twinkle and excitement in their eyes for Christmas Day now it's just routine and a lack of excitement because they know everything they ask for they are more than likely going to receive.

"Tay, I got this for you," I say handing Tayla her gift after everyone has opened theirs.

"And this is for you," she says handing me a box wrapped in red and green paper. It isn't big so I have no idea what can be inside of it. "Go ahead and open it," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say with a smile before I open the gift. I open the white box and pull out tickets to the 49ers game for New Year's Day. "Tay, you didn't have to do this."

"I did," she says with a smile. "I know how crazy you are about your 49ers and how crazy you are about football. I want you to take a friend with you and when I say friend I know you're going to take Seth with you," she says with a smile.

"Actually," I say. "I think I'm going to take Jonah," I say looking at Jonah. "I know you're a 49ers fan would you like to go to the game with me?"

"Yes," he says with a smile. "I'd love that. I'm a 49ers fanatic."

"I know," I say with a smile knowing that he was raised to be a 49ers fan because Jordyn is a 49ers fan and her father is a 49ers fan. "It's on New Years are you able to go?"

"Yeah," he says with a nod. "I'm able to go. I took some time off to be with Leilani for the holidays but then after New Years I am back to the grind and my 14 hour days."

"And it sucks," says Lei. "But we need all the money we can get for the baby." Lei and Jonah are much like Tayla and I in that aspect. Lei and Jonah both come from money and have plenty of money to their name yet they never asked either Jordyn and Seth or Tayla and me for any money. They went to college and started the same way Tay and I did. They want to accomplish things on their own and work for their life together. "I'm learning that kids are expensive and you two had 6 of them," she says.

"6 of the greatest blessings God could ever give us," says Tayla. "We went through a lot to get all 6 of you."

"I know," says Lei with a smile. "Jonah and I have a present for you but you two have to open it together," she says as Jonah hands Tayla and I a gift wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper.

"Okay," I say with a smile as Tayla and I work together to open the gift. It's inside a box so we take the lid off the box and there are two ultrasound pictures in frames. Tayla pulls one out and I pull the other one out.

"It's a girl?" asks Tayla with a smile as she looks at the picture in her hand with an ultrasound of our grandchild with a pink bow on it. "You're having a girl?" she asks.

"Yes," says Lei with a smile. "Twin girls," she says smiling.

"Twin girls?" I ask as I look at my picture. "I thought it was the same baby."

"No," she says, "there are two of them in there. Two baby girls it was a big surprise for Jonah and me. I thought I was a little bigger than I should be and my first two ultrasounds they were only finding one baby but after the second ultrasound they found two heartbeats and then at my anatomy scan they confirmed that we're having two baby girls," she says with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Wow," I say. "That's unexpected."

"Not really," says Leilani. "Statistically it was possible with both of our families. Jordyn is a twin, Aunt Chelsea has twins, Jonah's great grandma is a twin so it was pretty likely with his family then I'm a twin on this side of the family, grandma is a twin and there are more twins in our family. I wasn't that surprised that the odds of us having twins was pretty likely. Are we ready for twins probably not but we're going to make the best of it. I'm sure you and Mama weren't ready for Lia and me either but that's the funny thing about life it always give you the unexpected. I'm excited and so is Jonah."

"I think it's a blessing," says Tayla, "congratulations," she says before she hugs them. I congratulate them and hug them as well. "Do you have any names picked out for them or are you still deciding?"

"We've decided not to tell anyone our name choices but we have decided to keep both of their names in both of our families. It's something really important to us and it is a tradition I want to keep up with."

"I can't wait to hear what you came up with," I say with a smile.

"Me either," says Tayla with a smile. "I think you're going to make wonderful parents to those two little girls. Twins and triplets are complicated but it's worth all the extra love and hugs you're going to get from them."

"Was I not special because I was the only single baby you had?" asks Joe. "I mean I came between a set of twins and a set of triplets was I not special because I was a singlet?"

"Of course not," I say with a smile. "You were a blessing and a big surprise. Your mama and I were not expecting you. We had just had Lia and Lei, your mama went through quite the ordeal so when the doctor told us she was pregnant we were shocked and you came on one of the most special nights. I had just won my first WWE championship and your mama went into labor. You were my first son that survived and you came on a special night. You were always special to us," I say.

"Your dad is right," says Tayla. "You've always been my special little boy. Besides we could only handle one Joe we couldn't handle two of you," she says, "you were mischievous."

"I was not," he says with a smile.

"You were all amazing kids," I say. "If I could go back to those times I would and there's nothing I would change about becoming your father. We've had some great times and now we're ready to spoil our grandchildren. You each were special to us in your own way so never think you weren't."

"Okay, Dad," he says with a smile.

"I am sorry to interrupt this family moment," says Jonah, "but I have one more gift for Lei that I would like to give her," he says as Tayla and I look at each other knowing what it is. We've been waiting for this to happen for a while.

"What?" asks Lei. "I thought we were done with gifts."

"I have one more," he says standing up and walking over to the decorated tree. Lei walks with him and before she can say anything he drops down to one knee in front of her after opening a ring box. "Leilani, you've been my best friend since I was a little boy and you were a little girl. We know each other better than anyone else. I love you so much and you're the best thing to ever happen to me. You're my everything and everything that I want in life. Everything that you are is everything that I want. I love you, Leilani and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to wake up next to you, go to sleep next to you, have more children with you, grow old with you. I want to love you more every day the rest of my life and give you the life you deserve. I want you to be my forever and my always. I love you, Leilani and I want you to be my wife, will you marry me?" He asks as I wrap my arm around Tayla's shoulders as I see the tears forming in her eyes. Lei has her own tears in her eyes as she looks down at Jonah.

Lei nods her head and says, "Yes, Jonah, I'll marry you. I'll be your wife," she says with a smile before Jonah slips the diamond ring on her finger before he stands up and kisses her lips softly as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," I say before I make my way to the front door. I open the door and to my surprise Ben is standing there. "Ben," I say staring at him.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"I guess," I say as I let him inside and close the door behind him.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Should I keep this story going? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Merry Christmas Part 2

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much***

"So," says Ben as he's sitting in the kitchen alone with Tayla and me as I am holding a sleeping Malachi in my arms.

"So," I mock. "Is that all you have to say after disappearing for a month? You couldn't even come to tell us you were going to Arizona and not coming to Pensacola. You owed us that much, Ben. I don't care what issues you have but Malachi is your son. He needs his father. You couldn't even tell Tay and I that you needed to take a vacation to Phoenix, your wife or ex-wife whatever she is had to tell us at our daughter's funeral. That's low, Ben."

"I'm sorry," he says apologetically. "I just wasn't ready to face the reality of losing Lia. I loved her, Roman. She was one of a kind. She made me want to live again and she gave me a reason to live. Alyssa and I have been having problems for years. That's what happens when you marry because you have a baby instead of marrying for love. We haven't been happy for years. Then Lia came along and I just saw her in a different way. She was a wonderful woman and the more time I spent with her the more I fell in love with her. I was going to marry her and have as many kids with her as she desired. I love her and then to watch her die in front of me was the worst thing I had ever seen. It ripped my heart from my chest and stomped on it. My entire future disappeared when she died. I wasn't ready to face the reality of losing the woman I love."

"And you think it was easy for me to watch my daughter die?" asks Tayla, "the little girl I gave birth to after being held captive for most of my pregnancy, the same little girl I was told may not make it because she was born at 22weeks. I watched Lia fight for her life along with Leilani. God gave her to us because he knew we deserved her after all the hell we had been through, she was the blessing God gave to us in the hard times. Lia and Leilani have been everything to me and Lia even if I didn't agree with some of her choices she was going to change the world. She was going to make a difference. She was a wild and free spirit that decided to travel the world because she wanted to see it all and live with no regrets. Her life was cut short and after raising her and loving her for 22 years I watched MY daughter die in front of me as she gave birth and life to this beautiful little boy. Do you think that was fair? Do you think it was easy for me? Have you ever lost a child?"

"Not really," he says, "and I didn't say that it wasn't hard for you. It was hard for me too. She was there and then she was gone."

"Well, I have lost at least 5 children in my lifetime three I never got to meet and were just too precious for this Earth to even make it out of the womb and two that I got to meet. I lost a son shortly before Leilani and Lia were born. I have spent 25 years wishing I could have had more time with him and laying him to rest was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life then after loving Lia for 22 years and raising her for 22 years she was taken from me. I had to put my daughter to rest and you know what? She had so much more life to live, she had dreams to make come true, she had goals to reach. She had her whole life ahead of her but it was cut short and I had to watch her dreams and goals extinguish the day we put her into the ground for the rest of her life and then I look at Malachi," says Tay as tears form in her eyes. I wrap my arm around her shoulders to comfort her as tears burn my eyes. Tayla has barely opened up to me about losing Lia. Right now she lays it all out on the table and I don't know if it's because Ben is pissing her off or if she has just held it in too long. "And I see a little boy that lost his mother that deserved to have time with his mother than just a few minutes. He deserved to have his mother's arms wrapped around him and comfort him. He deserved that and you know what else he deserves? He deserves to have his father hold him, comfort him and tell him everything is going to be okay. I don't care how much time you thought you needed there is a phone and there is enough technology that you could have called, texted or whatever or even answered our calls and our texts to tell us what was going on. I understand this isn't easy for anyone but you know what our feelings don't matter, how we feel whether we be angry, sad, hurt whatever it doesn't matter Malachi is the number one person that matters right now. He lost his mother. He will NEVER grow up with his mother in his life. When everyone at school is talking about Mother's Day or talking about things they do with their mother he's going to be left out. He's never going to get a chance to know or meet his mother the way other kids do. It's not fair to him yet this is the life he was given for whatever reason. He deserves more than that and he deserves his father to stop being an asshole, stop being selfish and be the man he needs to be to be the father that Malachi needs. You're being an asshole."

"Wow, okay," says Ben. "Maybe I have been an asshole but I am trying to get my shit together. There isn't really a need to call anyone names. I know Malachi matters more than anyone in this situation."

"If you knew that," she says, "then you wouldn't have left the way you did. I understand it's hard to get over and it's a hard time but Roman and I are in our 50's. We've raised our kids, our kids are about to leave and go to college in the next couple years. We're not ready to have a baby and start all over again not that we aren't willing to because if we need to give Malachi the best life possible that's what we're going to do. You could have called, texted or at least been honest with us. I don't like liars, Ben. You know that more than anyone. You know how I feel about that shit. Don't lie to me. So what are your intentions now? Are you here to be a father or are you going to run again? And why did you feel the need to show up on Christmas Eve to do all of this?" she asks. I know Tayla is stressed out from everything going on in our lives which is part of the reason I have chosen to take her on vacation for two weeks so we can reconnect, spend some time together and just get away from the stress. She has a lot on her mind with Tayla's Hope, taking care of her mom on a daily basis, losing Lia, dealing with three teenagers isn't always fun and games especially with Jocelyn she keeps us on our toes every second of every day. Now we have a baby to take care of which just adds to the stress but also the anniversary of Toa's death is coming up, I'm going back on the road and Lia and Lei have a birthday coming up. I don't think my wife is in any mood to deal with Ben and his shenanigans on Christmas Eve a time set for our family.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I just wanted to see Malachi," he says.

"And you're allowed to see him but we want to know what your game plan is being his father and all? Are you coming to stay here in Pensacola with us or are you taking him back to Tampa or Phoenix?" I ask.

"Actually that's what I came here to talk about," he says. "Things right now are a little tough. I'm not in the right mindset or the right state of mind to have a baby as small as Malachi. I'm not ready to be a father right now. I have too much going on in my life. I love him but I'm not the best thing for him right now. I'm too old to have a newborn," he says which pisses me off.

"Do you like putting your foot in your mouth boy or are you that stupid you don't care what you're saying to me?" I ask.

"I mean," he begins, "I don't know what I mean."

"Let me be clear and not sound like an asshole but forgive me if I do because honestly I don't care," I say, "I have known you for years, we traveled together, I dated your sister, helped raise your nephew, your nephew is going to marry my daughter and have a baby with her. I have known your family all my life as you have known mine and you knew Lia was in her 20's while you were in your 40's. I don't understand why it was okay for you to sleep with my daughter and make promises to her if you're too old now to be a dad to the child you two created from your affair with her. It is a bit selfish if you ask me and a cop out. Tayla and I are both older than you and we have no problem taking responsibility for Malachi so why don't you try again and tell us why you can't care for your son and age doesn't have anything to do with it. Would you have walked out on Lia like you're walking out on Malachi and you're just using her death as a cop out?"

"Roman," he says, "Look man, you know I'm not like that."

"I thought you weren't like that but your actions are showing me otherwise so what's going on, Ben?"

"Well," he begins. "Alyssa and I are trying to work things out," he says.

"And?"

"And one of the stipulations of us getting back together and her allowing me back into the house is if I sign my rights away to Malachi and give him to you. She said that Malachi is a painful reminder of what I have done to her."

"Is this a fucking joke?" I ask.

"I mean, I don't know, I just think it would be best if I gave my rights to you for Malachi."

"You know for someone that loved Lia as much as you claim to have loved her giving up the child you created with her for your own selfish ambition shows you didn't love her at all. She was young and in love with you. You made her believe that you loved her. Would you have walked out on her if she was still alive?" asks Tayla.

"I don't know," he says infuriating me further. "I just don't think I am the best person to raise him and that has nothing to do with Alyssa."

"You just told us that you were working things out with her and her one stipulation was for you to sign your rights away to Malachi but this has nothing to do with her?" I ask. "Look, man, I have been where you are. I cheated on my wife, I've cheated on Tayla and I'm not proud of it. I've made my mistakes too. Tayla and I worked through it. We wanted to work through it because we love each other and I get that. I understand that you would want to work things out with Alyssa, I probably wouldn't have been too happy if you had done this to Lia and she was alive but I understand why you want to make things work because like I said I have been there but Tayla would have NEVER and I mean NEVER told me to sign over my rights to a child I created with someone else because that's a selfish thing to do. She would have never given me that ultimatum. She would have been a part of that child's life just as much as me and we all would have worked together to make things work for the child but she would have never asked me to do that and walk out on my child. I think it's a bitch move for Alyssa to ask you to do that. So you're just supposed to walk out on your son because she asked you to? How is that fair to Malachi?"

"I don't know," he says. "I don't know. He deserves better than me," he says.

"That's always what they say," says Tayla. "I am surprised by you. I saw how much you loved him the moment you saw him and now you're walking out on him you're right he does deserve better. I hope you're sure on this because once you sign your rights over to us you will not be allowed to come back. Are you sure you want to do this, Ben?"

"I'm sure," he says without hesitation.

"Okay," says Tayla, "we'll take care of Malachi for you and we'll get the papers drawn up."

"Sounds good, can I say goodbye to him before I leave?" he says.

"I guess," I say as I hand Malachi to him. He takes Malachi into his arms and holds him.

"I love you, Malachi," he says. "I always will and right now I know I'm not the best thing for you. Your Grandma and Grandpa are going to take care of you, love you and raise you. I wish things could be different but this is how it has to be," he says. "I love you," he says as he kisses his forehead softly. "I love you," he says before handing him to Tayla as he stands up. "And here," he says pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" I ask as he hands it to me.

"While I was in Phoenix, I visited Sicily," he says, "those are papers I had her draw up," he says. "I signed my rights away giving you full custody of Malachi," he says. "All you have to do is sign the documents in front of a lawyer or notary and then everything is final you'll be his full legal guardians and I will have no rights to him."

"Ben," says Tayla, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, Tayla," he says. "I have to go," he says. "Please take good care of him."

"We will," she promises before Ben leaves out the back door of our house. "What just happened?" she asks.

"I think we just became parents again," I say as I look at the papers. They are all signed and ready to be processed through the courts. I don't know what to say. "I think we're starting over."

"Wow," she says as she holds Malachi. "I never expected this at 51."

"You don't even look 51," I say with a smile. "No one will ever expect that you're his grandma."

"Stop," she says with a smile. "You know what flattery does to me."

"That's the point," I wink at her. "You're beautiful, Tayla. You just keep getting more beautiful with age," I say thinking about the woman my wife was when I first met her. She's changed so much, has gotten much more beautiful with age. She was breathtakingly beautiful when we were young but now she's even more beautiful. I think back to the day I met her at that intersection she took my breath away. Her long dark hair falling to her waist as she wore those perfect jean shorts that didn't even come mid-thigh, she was not too skinny and not too big she was perfect she wore a white crop top with a pair of converse sneakers. She was perfect and I knew in that moment that I was going to make her my wife one day. Turns out a little over 30 years later we're married, have 6 kids together, a beautiful grandson and two beautiful granddaughters on the way. Life has been nothing but amazing with her even with the storms and trials we've faced. She's always been my rainbow and every year she gets better. "You know you never opened your gift from me," I say.

"You're right," she smiles, "let me open that," she says before she gets up and walks to the living room to get the gift I gave her. She comes back into the kitchen and sits down with Malachi. I take him from her to give her free hands to open her present. She opens it and exposes the box her gift is in. She opens it and pulls out a picture of a beautiful private resort for us to take a vacation. "What is this?" she asks. "It's beautiful."

"That is the Verdura Resort in Sicily, Italy," I say with a smile, "we're going to take a nice vacation just you and me to Sicily and enjoy the Mediterranean together just you and me. You've always wanted to go to Sicily and see the Mediterranean. I thought that we could go away for a couple weeks to enjoy it."

"Roman, I love it but what about Malachi? We just started over with a baby," she says.

"I already have arrangements for Malachi," I smile. "Lei and Jonah are going to keep him while we're away. I already talked it over with Lei and it will give them practice for their baby girls."

"Thank-you, Roman!" she says excitedly. "This is going to be amazing. I love you."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "Merry Christmas, Baby Girl."

"Merry Christmas," she says with a smile.

 ***A/N: What did you think? How about Ben? Is he making a big mistake? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Perfect

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much* I really wanted to get this chapter up last weekend but I was sick and didn't have the energy thank you for your patience.**

Tayla and I step off my private plane onto the Sicily soil taking in the sight of the beautiful mountain landscape surrounding the island. The air has a soft cool chill in it a little cooler than what it is like in Pensacola this time of year. I breathe a sigh of relief to be away from Pensacola for two weeks alone with my beautiful wife. I would prefer to visit Italy in the summer where we can enjoy the beaches and relax on the beaches along the Mediterranean but we needed this time away together to let go of everything stressing us out. It's been a while since we had a vacation alone. "Turn off your cellphone," I say to her.

"What about Malachi?" she asks. "What if something happens to him?" she asks as I pull my cellphone out of my pocket and turn it off. I want to give Tayla my full attention the next couple weeks without work and without our kids calling us.

"Lei and Jonah both have the number to the resort and if something happens they can give us a call but honestly, Tay we are a whole ocean and a sea away from Pensacola if something happens to Malachi what can we actually do?" I ask. "Lei and Jonah have everything under control they know what they're doing. Lei is a nurse and Jonah is a police officer I think they know what to do."

"I know but I still want to be available to them to call in case they have any questions or need any help with Malachi," she says.

"And Jordyn and Seth are available to help them if they need it. Everything will be fine, Tay. Turn your phone off okay? Let's just enjoy these two weeks together all right, Baby Girl?" I ask her as I take her hand into mine lacing our fingers. "Please," I say giving her my smile.

She smiles back at me, unhooking our hands to pull her phone out of her clutch purse and turning it off with a smile. She puts it back in her purse and takes my hand again. "I'm all yours, Mr. Reigns," she smiles up at me.

"That's what I like to hear," I say with a smile before I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "We're going to have the best two weeks we've ever had enjoying all the sights of Sicily. I just wish we could enjoy the beach but it's okay."

"I'm not worried about it. We can still walk along the Mediterranean at night and during the day. I'm more about seeing the sights of Sicily anyway. I've never been and I'm pretty excited about enjoying the Island."

"Okay," I say with a smile as we reach our limo that I have rented. I open the door for her while the driver puts our luggage into the trunk of the limousine. I watch as she climbs into the back of the limo before I climb in after her.

"Nice touch," she says with a smile as I shut the door.

"I try," I smile as I wrap my arm around her shoulders stroking her shoulder with my thumb. The driver climbs into the front of the limo and begins to take us to our resort as we look at the beautiful mountainous scenery. I have been many places for my career but nothing compares to the beauty of Italy. It is one of my favorite places to visit. "Isn't it beautiful?" I ask.

"Too beautiful for words," she says with a smile as she rests her head on my chest and I kiss the top of her head.

We arrive at our resort and we check in before we make our way to our suite. I open the door allowing Tayla to enter the room first. "Wow," she says with a smile as she walks around the room taking in the size of the room. "This is amazing, Roman," she says with a smile as I smile back at her. "And look at that view!" she says with excitement as she looks at the seafront view of the Mediterranean Sea.

We walk over to the balcony doors and she opens them before we step out onto the balcony taking in the soft cool breeze from the sea. I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder as she places her hands on mine. "It's beautiful huh?"

"Very," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice making me smile. "I've never seen anything more beautiful other than our children."

"Me either," I say, "so do you want to get settled in and then go enjoy the beach a little bit. I have so much planned for us," I say before I kiss her neck softly.

"Yeah," she says making me smile. We take in the sight of the sea one last time before we make our way back into our suite. I move our luggage into our bedroom and start to unpack things as she helps me unpack. We place everything in the drawers and closet. "I think I'm going to enjoy these two weeks."

"Me too," I smile. "I have so much planned for us. Sicily is beautiful and there is so much history. The food is magnificent and the shopping is great you'll love that part of the trip," I say with a smile. "And in the afternoon we have a siesta scheduled in."

"The time the country takes a nap?" she asks with a smile.

"No one says we have to nap," I give a sly smile.

"You haven't changed, Roman," she says playfully hitting me before I wrap my arms around her waist. "It's like we're on our honeymoon again." She says wrapping her arms around my neck as I look into her dark brown eyes. "I mean I wouldn't mind reliving our honeymoon again."

"Neither would I," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "Or all the other fun trips we have taken together. I think every one has ended up like our honeymoon."

"Hawaii was the best of all," she smiles.

"I love Hawaii but something tells me Italy will be better than Hawaii ever was but I still wouldn't mind moving to Hawaii after Sika, Koa and Jocelyn graduate."

"No, I'm good," she says. "I love Pensacola it's home just like you're home to me you've always been my home, Roman," she says resting her head on my chest. "We've been through the storms," she begins.

"And we have been through some rainbows," I remind her, "and we'll get through this storm too. Just remember that a rainbow is out there forming for us."

"I hope so," she says. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before kissing the top of her head and holding her in my arms.

Instead of spending the day at the beach we decided that we wanted to go hiking and go on a tour of Mt. Etna which is one of the world's most active volcanoes. We had never seen anything more beautiful than Etna. The scenery was beautiful and it was even better covered in the snow something we hardly ever see in Florida the last time I remember seeing snow in Florida was when Lia and Leilani were younger it hasn't snowed since. We even enjoyed a nice picnic lunch on the mountain but we weren't lucky enough to see the volcano erupt. I wish we could but maybe another time. We learned that Mount Etna makes the most excellent wine because the soil is so fertile and rich from the ashes. It is also one of the best ski locations in Italy not only that but one of the most historical locations in Italy. We learned that to the Greeks it was the home of Cyclops. It was a day well spent that was leading into a beautiful evening and night with my wife of nearly 30 years.

"Why can't you just tell me where we're going?" asks Tayla as she's brushing through her dark brown hair that has a few grey hairs in it but not nearly enough to show that she's nearly 52 years old. She still looks as good to me as she did when I was 17 years old as she wears a black halter dress falling to her knees hugging her body tightly around all of her perfect curves and while she lost her breasts years ago she has never tried to replace them, wear padding or anything to make it look like she has breasts. She's proud of her battle scars and proud to show the world she survived breast cancer. She's still hot and beautiful regardless of what she has lost over the years. She was feeling self-conscious at first after her mastectomy but after a lot of love and encouragement she found her confidence again and has never wanted to change what she lost to call it her battle scar of the biggest fight of her life and for that she will always be one of my biggest heroes.

"Because if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," I say with a smile as I adjust my tie as she braids her hair off to the side showing off her island beauty. "Don't you like to be surprised?"

"Your surprises have always been the best," she says with a smile as she looks at me with those beautiful dark eyes. "You look handsome," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I smile, "that's the look I was going for. I have to be handsome to be with the most beautiful woman in the world," I smile at her.

"I am not," she says with a smile.

"That's an opinion but I think you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world and one of the strongest. What other woman could go through everything you have and still be standing as tall as you are and still be so confident in themselves, only the most beautiful and strongest woman in the world and I just happen to be the luckiest man in the world because I am married to her the rest of my life and not a day goes by that I wouldn't change that."

"Look at you scoring some major brownie points tonight are you trying to get laid, Mr. Reigns?" she smiles as she ties the end of her braid.

"I mean I was hoping," I wink with a smile.

"You know you don't have to suck up to me and score brownie points to get laid, you never really had to," she says, "I have always been ready for you." She reminds me of our younger days of our marriage. The days before we had children running around our house, crawling into our bed at night, the days we could spend all day in bed together with the hopes of making a baby. We just grew up and had kids and those days were over. "All the long days we spent in bed together, we have two weeks kid free we can have one of those days again," she says with a smile, "because damn it we'll be nearly in our 70's before we can have those days again," she winks.

"Well, it was supposed to start in a couple years from now but now there's Malachi and we're starting all over again," I say, "but if we spend a day like that here in Italy we're going to miss out on a fun activity of sight-seeing this beautiful island," I say.

"And a day in bed with the hottest man in the world is worth that," she smiles.

"Please, Baby Girl, you're making me blush," I say with a smile.

"Shut up," she says with a playful smile, "so where are you taking me tonight?"

"So persistent, Mrs. Reigns, you'll just have to wait and see. Are you ready?" I ask.

"Soon. Just let me put my earrings in my ears and grab my clutch then I will be ready to go," she smiles.

"All right," I say, "I'll be waiting out in the living room for you." I walk out of the room and take a seat on the chair in the suite as I look out the balcony window at view of the Mediterranean. It's like a painting come to life.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" asks Tayla as comes out of the room looking just as breathtaking.

"You or the view?" I ask.

"The view," she smiles.

"I was going to say yes to both," I say as I stand up. "Are you ready to go, Mrs. Reigns?"

"I'm ready to go anywhere with you," she smiles.

"All right, come on, Baby Girl," I say with a smile before I hook our arms together and we walk out of the suite. I used to believe I wasn't a romantic guy when I first met her because I wasn't, I was only 17 years old when I fell in love with my wife but over the years I have learned a thing or two about romance and surprising my wife.

We walk out of the resort and start walking toward the beach. "I take it we don't need a car?" she asks as we walk.

"Not tonight," I say with a smile, "we're going to the beach."

"It's winter time, what could we possibly do at the beach?" she asks as we continue to walk.

"You'll see," I say with a smile on my face. "Are you cold?" I ask as she's just wearing a black sweater over her halter dress.

"I'm all right," she says, "but I wish you would have told me about the beach before I wore these heels," she says with a laugh, "I don't think this is going to turn out to well walking in the cold sand in heels."

"Allow me to help you," I say before I scoop her up in my arms causing her to let out a little squeal and a laugh as I carry her to the beach. "Better?" I ask.

"Better," she says with a smile. We arrive on the beach and I walk us through the cold sand as the waves from the sea crash down in a distance as the sun is beginning to set over the sea leaving a beautiful sky of pink and orange rays making the view even more beautiful as we come to a private table set for two and two candles lit. "Roman," she says with tears in her eyes. "You did this for us?"

"I wanted our first night in Sicily to be special," I say as I put her down. I pull her chair out for her.

"Thank-you," she smiles as she takes a seat. I walk to the other side of the table and sit down across from her as the waiter that I paid to wait on us for the evening arrives with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

"Anything for you, Tay," I say with a smile.

"Wine?" he asks in his Italian accent.

"Please," I say with a smile before he pours wine into each of our glasses. "Thank-you," I say before picking up my wine glass. "To having the best trip in Italy," I say.

"The best trip in Italy," says Tay as she holds up her glass before we both take a sip of our wine. "It is truly the best wine in the world," she says, "and I have had a lot of wine but this is the best I've ever had. It's a good mixture sweet and sour it's perfect."

"It is," I agree with her, "so what's on the menu tonight, Antonio?" I ask the waiter.

"Cuscusu," he answers as he removes the cover of our plates. He exposes a plate of what looks like a mix of fresh seafood. We look at him and he explains that it is clams, shrimp, crabs, eel, swordfish, squid and lobster. Tayla and I look at each other and she shrugs her shoulders before she tries it.

"It's actually amazing," she says with a smile. "It's really good, Roman I know you're a picky eater but you should try it."

"Okay," I say before I start to eat mine and she's not wrong it is amazing. "Wow," I say.

"One of the best parts of Sicily," she smiles, "is the food. I know that much."

"Yeah," I say as we eat.

"So if this is what you have planned today on our first day what do you have planned for the rest of our trip?" she asks.

"Well," I say with a smile. "Obviously some shopping, some beach time, an opera because you can't come to Italy and not go to an opera," I say.

"Roman Reigns is going to go to an opera? I think I've seen it all and after nearly 35 years together you still surprise me."

"Eh," I say, "maybe it will be better than I think. We're also going to see the Valley of The Temples and a few more surprises."

"Hmm, your surprises," she smiles. "I love them."

"I know you do," I say with a smile as I wait to give her my next surprise after we enjoy our amazing dinner. "And I plan to have a lot of gelato while we're here. They say you can't find it better anywhere else."

"Mm, Gelato," she says, "I'm sure it is far better than the Gelato in Miami."

"I'm sure it is," I smile. "So are you feeling a little bit better now about being away from Pensacola and in Italy than you were when we arrived?"

"I am," she says with a smile. "I don't like being away from Malachi but I'm willing to allow Jonah and Lei to practice before their baby girls arrive in a few months. I can't believe they are having twin girls that's irony."

"I know right," I say, "and they are getting married."

"I know I can't wait to help her plan the wedding and I am going to be there unlike my mom was for ours because she didn't like you."

"At least she likes me now," I say.

"If she remembers who you are," she says, "it's sad she doesn't even know me but I will always be there for her."

"Well, she liked me before she lost her memory," I say, "I'm sorry that you are going through that."

"That's true she did like you after a while and I'm sorry she's going through it. I couldn't imagine living my life not knowing the love of my life or my children. I mean I know it could happen but I can't imagine my life like that. I still want them to come live with us," she says.

"I know, Tay and that's fine," I say. "I think that may be the best thing for your mom."

"Yeah," she agrees. "I'm sorry," she says with tears in her eyes. "I'm not supposed to be talking about this stuff we're supposed to be talking about happy stuff we came here to get away from all that."

"It's fine," I say as I take her hand into mine.

"No it's not," she says. "I'm sorry let's talk about happy things and a happy life."

"You're really okay," I say.

"How do you think Lei is handling Malachi?"

"I would imagine pretty well," I say. "She likes kids she's always liked kids. She was going to be an oncology nurse or a pediatric nurse. I think she's doing a great job with her nephew and I think that when her baby girls get here she's going to be an amazing mom."

"Me too," she smiles. "Granddaughters and a grandson, Joe's going to pursue his dream in life not playing football while Lei is getting married and having babies while our youngest 3 have their eyes on going to a good college. I never expected to have all this but life with you has been the greatest adventure and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me either," I say with a smile. "We made it pretty far and soon we'll be married for 30 years it doesn't seem that long ago when we were just kids," I say, "two kids trying to make it in life together, support each other and build each other up and love each other through whatever life throws at us. So many people ask how we made it this far it's because we love each other, we fought through everything given to us. We came out stronger and better than ever. If I can teach our kids one thing it is to fight for the love that finds you. You have to fight. I know I haven't always been the best husband to you and I wish there are times I could go back and change that but I can't but damn it I will be the best husband I can be until the day I die. And you are not allowed to die before me."

"Please you can't die before me I can't live my life without you. Look we both screwed up at times," she says. "But we got through it and we've been great ever since. Just like I was there before the money, during the money and I will be there when you're grey and old," she smiles, "which I will never picture because at 51 you still look good."

"As do you, Baby Girl," I say with a smile. "So I have one more surprise for you," I say.

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," I say with a smile as I stand up. I walk over to her and take her hand. "Dance with me," I say.

"Dance with you? To what music?" she asks.

"You'll see," I nod at the waiter who presses play on my I-phone causing the beginning of Ed Sheeran's Perfect to start playing. Tayla looks at me and smiles as I take her into my arms and begin dancing with her. "I found a girl beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the one waiting for me," I begin to sing with Ed Sheeran as she smiles as we dance to one of the most romantic songs I have ever heard in my life wishing it was around when I married her because it was perfect for us. "We were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was…" I kiss her forehead with a smile. "I found a woman stronger than anyone I know she shares my dreams…. I found a lover to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love to carry children of our own. We are still kids and we're so in love fighting all against all odds… I see my future in your eyes." I sing as we continue dancing and I see the tears in her eyes. "When I saw you in that dress looking so beautiful, I don't deserve this darling you look perfect tonight," I continue to sing as we dance and I feel her sobbing in my arms as I hold her closer to my chest as we dance in the moonlight along the Mediterranean Sea. "I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight," I sing as the song comes to an end. "I love you," I whisper in her ear as she sobs on my chest making me smile as I hold her in my arms and kiss the top of her head.

As she pulls herself together she looks up at me with her dark brown eyes filled with tears. "Let's go back to the suite," she smiles and I scoop her up to carry her back to the suite. I kiss her lips softly and passionately as we are outside the door. I put her down to find my key to open the door. I open the door and shut it behind me before my lips are on hers again, kissing her with a need and a want I haven't had for a long time to be with my wife. She takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom where she starts to undo my tie and unbutton my shirt exposing my bare chest and abs. "You look perfect to me," she says with a smile before she kisses my chest softly. "Always Perfect," she says between her soft kisses before she kisses my lips softly. I pick her up and carry her to the bed laying her down softly as I pull my shirt off tossing it to the floor. I unbuckle my belt before I remove my pants. I cover her body with mine, kissing her softly and passionately as she runs her fingers through my hair. "Baby," she says against my lips. "I don't deserve this."

"You deserve far more than what I do and you have always deserved me you're my best friend, my soulmate, the love that was looking for me. You're the one I love. You own my heart," I smile as I sit her up and help her out of her dress. "You look perfect," I say with a smile before I kiss her chest softly and trail my kisses down her sternum to her belly button as she moans softly as my fingers find her sex and I make love to her with my fingers as she cries and moans from pleasure. "Let me love you," I say softly.

"Make love to me," she responds softly. I pull off my briefs exposing my thick erection. I move my body up hers and slide into her softly as I capture her lips with mine. She moans against my lips as I moan as I feel her around me. I begin to move slowly and softly, hitting every inch of her sex, hitting every sensitive spot as she moans with pleasure as I make love to her passionately, taking my time. "Roman," she cries out in pleasure. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I capture her lips with mine, thrusting deeper into her groaning against her lips as I fill her with my cock, making love to her the best that I can. She moves her hips with my rhythm. I pick up my rhythm, thrusting deeper, harder as I feel her nails digging into my back as she cries out in pleasure as she hits her climax. I continue moving as I feel the passion tearing through my body, I can't control myself any longer as I feel my cock throbbing, growing thicker. I groan out in pleasure as I hit my release, filling her with my seed. "Damn, Tay," I say, "I love you, Baby Girl," I say as I empty myself into her before kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I remove my body from hers and take her into my arms like I always do, holding her and taking in her scent. "I think we're going to need that day in bed," she says with a smile as I run my fingertips up and down her spine.

"I think so too," I say with a smile. "How can we be 51 and still want to have this much sex?"

"I don't know," she smiles as she runs her fingers through my sweat soaked hair. "But I like it."

"Me too," I say with a smile before I kiss the bridge of her nose. "But I'm still not tired tonight you know that?"

"Me either," she smiles before she kisses my lips. "You're still perfect while I'm not. I don't know how you still love me."

"Because you're beautiful," I say, "and I am far from perfect and not only are you beautiful you're amazing, smart and you're the perfect you. I love you and all your perfect imperfections. I watched you fight for months. You're a warrior, my warrior, my perfect warrior," I say with a smile before her lips are on mine and I find myself on top of her making love to her again and a few more times after that as our trip in Italy has begun better than I could have ever expected.

 ***A/N: What did you think of their trip to Italy so far? What did you think of everything Roman had planned for her? What about the Perfect dance? Can you believe it has been nearly 30 years since they were married do you think that an anniversary party is necessary? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	15. That's the Happiness I Want

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 ***So I have been reading back on the Dave and Alex stories and I am currently on my Roman and Tayla stories mainly because when it's time to end this story I have it perfect and nothing is forgotten about but this is one of my favorite chapters to this story because I can see Dave and Alex in them as well as Roman and Tayla. Enjoy***

 **Leiani's point of view:**

I sit in the living room of my house with Jonah rocking a crying Malachi in my arms. The boy has an amazing pair of lungs as he screams his loudest as Jonah is making him a bottle. I don't think Malachi likes me very much as he always cries when I hold him, the entire two weeks that we have had him he has been like this. "It's okay Malachi," I say as I rock him trying to settle him down hoping Jonah hurries with the bottle. "You're okay," I say as I rock him. He stops crying for a couple minutes as he looks up at me with his beautiful blue-grey eyes he inherited from my sister. He looks just like her and I feel my heart ache as I look at him. He's a beautiful baby boy that's for sure and it makes me want our twins to come sooner but after the last 2 weeks I don't know if I am ready to be a mama yet. "You have your Mama's eyes," I say to him as he looks at me and gives me one of Lia's smiles melting my heart. "You're beautiful like your mama," I say with a soft smile trying to hold back the tears. I've been so lost without my twin sister we were best friends even if we didn't always see eye to eye we were best friends. She was the other part of my soul, we could always finish each other's sentences it was that special and now she's gone. It's not fair.

"Are you okay?" asks Jonah as he comes into the living room with a freshly made bottle of formula snapping me out of thought.

"Yeah," I say. "I was just thinking," I say. "Do you want to feed him?" I ask.

"Sure," he says with a smile. "Come here you little Samoan Bottle monster," he says making me smile as I hand him our nephew. Jonah is a natural with him. I watch him as he talks to the baby as he feeds him. "That's all you needed was your milk huh," he asks him making me smile. He looks at me and says, "what?"

"Nothing, I like watching you with babies. You're going to be an amazing father to our daughters," I say with a smile. "You're much better than I am with babies. I don't know if I am ready to be a mom."

"I don't think it matters if you're ready to be a mom or not. I think it's happening soon whether we like it or not. At least 18 more weeks probably 16 weeks since we're having twin girls. That was quite the surprise huh?"

"Yeah," I say as I cuddle up next to him as he feeds Malachi. "I knew it was possible but I thought twins skipped a generation. I didn't think I would have twins maybe our daughter but never us."

"Yeah," he says, "but then again my mom is a twin. A fraternal twin though I am pretty sure our girls are identical. You were a fraternal twin too weren't you?"

"I'm still a twin even if my sister is gone. I will always be a twin but yes we were fraternal. I think my mama only got pregnant with twins because of her fertility treatments. I don't think without the fertility treatments she would have had twins. Her mom is a twin though so maybe that's why we were blessed with twins."

"Maybe," he says as he continues to feed the baby. "This kid can eat."

I let out a small chuckle and say, "yeah he can. That's the Samoan in him. They eat a lot have you seen Joe, Koa and Sika? They used to eat a lot when they were babies too."

"I'm sure you did too," he says with a smile as he takes the bottle out of his mouth to burp him. "Meilani did too. I don't really know how I was when I was a baby. I think because my mom didn't get me back until I was 9 months old and even then I went to live with your mom and dad. There are no pictures of me from when I was a newborn."

"That sucks I'm sorry, Baby," I say as I reach up and kiss his cheek. "So you're ½ Puerto Rican, ¼ Filipino, 1/4 Italian and very little Greek?" I ask.

"That's what I am told. I am more Puerto Rican than anything. I don't even look like I have Asian in me."

"Neither does your mom to be honest she looks just like your mom and you look just like your mom. I don't see the Asian in you or your mom. Now Aunt Chelsea definitely, so our girls will also be more Puerto Rican than anything, Puerto Rican and Polynesian," I say with a smile. "I think they are going to be beautiful and I hope they get our dark brown eyes and your long eyelashes."

"I think it's a given that they will have dark eyes it's highly unlikely they will have light eyes. I'm sure they will be absolutely beautiful," he says as he goes back to feeding Malachi. "So are we set on their names?"

"I think so for one of them anyway. Tayla Alexandra is definitely the name for one of the girls but we need another name for the other baby. What do you suggest?"

"What if we named her after your sister? Lia?"

"Or Atalia," I correct him. "Atalia is her given name and that's the name of one of our relatives. Atalia Reign Rollins?" I suggest, "Do you like that?"

"I do," he says with a smile. "I just think your sister should be honored in some way."

"Me too," I say. "I miss her so much, Jonah," I say as I feel a lump in my throat. I try not to cry, "she would have been a great mom. She was a great sister. We didn't always see eye to eye on things but she was still my best friend and without her I am just lost. It's like a part of me is gone forever we grew in my mama's womb together, we grew up together, we had our own language, I could feel her pain and she could feel mine. She knew me better than anyone and I knew her better than anyone. We were so close and now we're so far away from each other. I just wish I could call her up on the phone and talk to her one more time, hug her one more time but most importantly I wish I could tell her how sorry I was for treating her the way I did on Thanksgiving and calling her a homewrecker. She didn't deserve that. I wish I could tell her I was sorry," I say as tears blur my eyes. "I'll never get to tell her until the day I die, Jonah."

"She knows," he says. "She knows that you love her and that you didn't' mean what you said. We are both guilty of treating her poorly before she died. I just hope she forgives us and that when we get to Heaven we can be cool again. I know how much you miss her. I couldn't imagine living life without my best friend."

"It's a struggle every day and then I look at Malachi and I see her in him more every day. He looks nothing like Ben which is a good thing. I can't believe he just walked out of Malachi's life like that. The poor baby doesn't' have a mom or a dad now. I don't think it's fair my mom and dad have to raise him either. They're too old for all that. They had their time with their kids they still have kids in their house. My dad was talking about moving to Hawaii once the triplets all graduate from high school I don't think that's going to happen now," I say. "Not with a baby but then again I don't think my mama is going to move to Hawaii my dad tried that once before but she turned it down. She loves Pensacola for some reason this is their home it will always be their home. They have lived almost everywhere yet they came back here. I don't think they are going anywhere."

"What about you?" he asks. "Do you want to stay here in PCola or do you want to move somewhere else? Would you move somewhere else?" he asks.

"I don't know. PCola is home to me too. I have pretty much lived here my entire life except when I went to college and then I moved back here with you. Do you want to leave Pcola?" I ask.

"Well," he begins, "there are openings down in Miami for a police officer. It's a lot more money down there and I was thinking about possibly transferring down there but only if you want to. Do you want to go to Miami?"

"I don't know," I say. "I don't know how I feel about leaving my mom and dad. I love being this close to them and I know that my mom and dad are going to be a really big help when I have the girls. I don't know. I mean if that's what you want to do I will support you and I will go wherever you go just like in the Bible with Ruth and Naomi. Your people will become my people and I will go wherever you go. We're getting married, Jonah. If you want to go to Miami then I will go to Miami with you. We can always come back and visit."

"Really?" he asks.

"Really," I say with a smile. "I love you, JJ," I say with a smile as he smiles. JJ is the nickname I have for him and I am the only one that can call him JJ.

"I love you so much, Lei," he says before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "Who knew that you and I would end up getting married and having kids together? I never expected to come this far."

"It's because we love each other like Seth loves your mom and my dad loves my mom. It's that forever type of love that keeps us together," I say with a smile. "Best friends all our lives and going to be best friends till the day we die. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else but you."

"I wasn't sure because I know how adamant you were about not getting married."

"It is still just a piece of paper," I smile as he takes the bottle out of Malachi's mouth as he is asleep. He goes to burp him and he wakes up slightly as he puts him over his shoulder. I could watch him with a baby all day. He is so good with babies and so cute with a baby. "Marriage isn't based on an agreement between two people. It's based on the love they have for each other. It's based on loving each other through the good times and the bad times. Loving each other when the other is sick, loving them to no end. I watched my dad love my mom through her breast cancer. The times when she wasn't so loveable, he loved her regardless. The biggest show of love he had for my mama was when he shaved his head for her. You know my dad loves his hair and he shaved it for her because she lost all her hair when she was getting chemo. It's about loving each other in the storms and looking for those rainbows in those storms. My mama and dad always told me that in any storm there is a rainbow forming but you just have to look for it. Marriage is a piece of paper that legally says you're married but marriage is so much more than that piece of paper. I want that kind of love like my mama and my dad. I want you to love me like that. I want to know that if I get breast cancer which is possible that you'll love me the same way my dad loved my mama. If I have a miscarriage or give birth to a stillborn baby I want to know that you'll love me the same way my dad loved my mama. If life takes us away from each other most of the week about 300 days a year and our jobs get in the way I want to know that you will love me like my dad loved my mama. I want to know that you'll love me through the storms, the rainbows through it all just like I promise I am going to love you no matter what in the same way that my mama has always loved my dad," I say with tears in my eyes. "That's what marriage is. It's not the paper. Love is there before the legal obligation if it is true. You have no idea how much I love you Jonah Joseph Rollins. You have no idea," I say with a smile. "And to know that I get to spend the rest of my life with you and have children with you makes my life that much better and if I have to uproot and move to Miami I will. My mama did it for my dad. I will do it for you too," I say with a smile.

"Lei," he says with a smile. "I love you. I will always love you no matter what life throws our way. Every storm there is a rainbow, every trial, every obstacle we face we'll do it together. I will fight for this love every day of my life if I have to. You are an amazing woman and no matter what happens I will love you the way your dad loves your mama. I love you, Lei."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

"So," he says as he stands up to put Malachi into his bassinet. He covers him up gently before he makes his way back over to the couch. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and takes my hand playing with my engagement ring. "Have we decided on a date to get married? Or when do you think you want to get married?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say. "I think I want to get married before we have the girls. I want to be married before they arrive it's better that way for me at least."

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush into marriage. I want you to have the wedding you dreamed of."

"I never dreamed of having a wedding and besides I am marrying you. That's all that matters to me," I say with a smile. "I was thinking maybe late March trying to avoid Wrestlemania in April. What if we got married March 24th?" I ask.

"I mean if you want to," he says. "I mean that's kind of pushing it isn't it? Will you be able to have a dress in time for the wedding?"

"I have a couple months," I say. "And it won't be anything big. Just your grandparents, my grandparents, my mom and dad, your mom and dad, my brothers and sisters and your sister," I say. "Just a very small intimate wedding, we don't need a wedding party just you and me. Is that good for you or do you want a big wedding?"

"I want whatever makes you happy. When my mom and dad got married they went to San Diego. It was just my dad, me, my mom, his brother and my Aunt Kaylee there. My G-Peezy wasn't even there," he says. "My mom wanted it to be private and small so I have nothing wrong with that. I walked her down the aisle and gave her away. It was a very beautiful wedding and it was enough for them. I wouldn't mind something like that either. Do you want to get married here in Pcola?"

"I was thinking about getting married on the beach here in Pcola, what do you think?"

"I love that idea," he says as the doorbell rings. "So March 24th on the beach?" he asks as he gets up.

"It's a date," I smile as he goes to answer the door. My mom and dad appear in the living room a few minutes later. "Mama, Dad," I say with a smile as I get up to hug them. "How was your trip to Italy?"

"Beautiful," says my mama with a smile on her face. I am not shy to the fact I know what happened most of their trip. That's the kind of marriage I want. I want Jonah to think I am still beautiful enough in my 50's to still have an active sex life and still want me. "We had a really good time."

"I bet," I say with a smile.

"How was Malachi? Did you two get in a lot of practice?" asks my dad.

"Well, yeah," I say, "but I don't think Malachi likes me too much. He definitely likes Jonah better than me. I mean almost every time I held him he cried but with Jonah he was content. It was a great learning experience especially since in 4 months our baby girls will be here."

"You don't want to tell us their names?" he asks.

"Nope," I say with a smile, "I will say this. We stuck to the family name tradition."

"That doesn't help at all," he says with a smile. "With our family it could be anything with his family it could be anything."

"You can guess but we'll never tell you until they arrive in May," I say with a smile as Jonah comes up to me and wraps his arm around my waist. "But I really enjoyed keeping Malachi if you two need a babysitter or need any help with him or just need a break don't hesitate to call. I need to bond with my nephew."

"Okay," says my mama with a smile. "Is everything ready to go? I need to see if Jocelyn, Sika and Koa destroyed our house having a party while we were away."

"Well, that's something they would do," I say with a smile. "Babe, can you go get Malachi's things for them?"

"Sure," he says with a smile before he heads upstairs to get some of Malachi's things.

"So," says my dad.

"So?" I ask with a smile.

"Have you and Jonah chosen a date of when you want to get married?"

"Actually we were just talking about it. It's a quick, very quick engagement," I say, "like 3 months," I say with a smile. "We were looking at March 24th. It won't be anything big. Just something small with our families I want to be married before the girls get here you know?" I ask.

"That is a really quick engagement," says my mama as she holds a sleeping Malachi. "Your dad and I were engaged for 2 years before we finally got married."

"Yeah but dad needed to finish school. Jonah and I are both out of school," I say. "Like I said I want to be married before we have the girls. I figured March 24th works best because it's a couple weeks before Mania and you can take time off Dad and so can Seth."

"Well, I actually am retiring from the ring. I have to talk to Hunter when I get home. I'm trying to have one more match at Mania but my schedule is going to die down completely so I think I can manage a March 24th wedding," he smiles. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Me either," says my mama. "This doesn't give us much time to get things together, you need invitations, you need a dress, a cake there's so much to do. Let me know when you're ready," she says.

"I'm free tomorrow if you want to come with me to look for a dress. I know I don't have much time but as long as I have the dress out of the way I think I am pretty good."

"Where are you getting married?" she asks.

I smile and say, "Pensacola Beach almost like you and dad did when you renewed your vows."

"Sounds good to me," she says with a smile as Jonah comes back into the living room. I left out the part of us possibly moving to Miami because I don't want to excite them for nothing. I want to wait till I know for sure even though moving to Miami will be one of the hardest things of my life. I am scared to be so far away from my mom and dad. I like the relationship we have together and how close we are. "I think we are going to get going give me a call tomorrow morning and we set up a time to go look at dresses," she smiles.

"Okay, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too," she says giving me a hug.

"I love you, Lei," says my dad before he hugs me.

"I love you too," I say as I hug him back. Jonah helps them carry things out to the car as my mama puts Malachi into his carseat. They are so happy together. I want that happiness too. I want to be just like them and I know Jonah feels the same.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Do you think Lei is ready to have her twins? What do you think of their name choices? Do they remind you of Tayla and Roman more or Dave and Alex more? What do you think about them choosing their wedding date? What about them possibly moving to Miami? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Hindsight

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. I am sorry it is taking so long to update but with work I just get so exhausted and want to use weekends to be with my family but the school year is coming to an end so over the summer I have promised to do more updating so I can keep you updated on the life of Roman and Tayla.***

Jocelyn and I walk into the nail salon and spa we go to often in Pensacola to spend a daughter and dad day together. It has been a while since we got to spend the day together with everything that happened with Lia and everything with Malachi. I feel bad because we never got around to it until now. "I'm sorry it took so long for our day together," I say to her.

"It's okay, Dad," she says before she goes to pick out the nail polish she wants for her manicure and for her pedicure while I sign us in and tell the woman we are there for an appointment. I take a seat and wait for Jocey to pick out her colors. She's very indecisive when it comes to these things. She has always been particular and picky.

"Did you get the colors you wanted?" I ask as she takes a seat next to me.

"Yeah what do you think? I got coral pink and gold sparkles."

"That's a great color combination," I say with a smile. "But it reminds me of the summer time and not of it being January."

"I wish it was warmer," she says.

"Well, in a couple weeks it will be back in the 70's. We're just in the colder part of the month although there was one year when Lia, Lei and Joe were little and we got a snow storm for the girls' birthdays."

"I wish it would snow here, I never saw snow before it would be great to have one year where we get a little snow for a day. How long did that snow last?" She asks as we take a seat next to each other.

"That was about 20 something years ago and it probably only lasted for a few hours before the temps warmed up and the snow melted away but it was a nice surprise. I have seen snow from traveling and your mama has seen snow up in PA."

"I just want to see snow once in my life even if it is a couple of flurries. Is it fun?"

"If you're stuck at home yeah it's fun but if you're out on the road traveling not so much fun and it's hard to drive in but your mama and I would be pros down here driving in snow compared to everyone else here because they haven't experienced it as much as we have. So how is volleyball coming?" I ask her. She just started her volleyball season on the varsity team. Volleyball is her sport and she's amazing at it. She started playing at the age of 9 and has continued through to now. She gets her skills in volleyball from Tayla as Tay was an awesome volleyball player in high school. Jocelyn takes after her.

"It's pretty good so far haven't really gotten into the swing of things just yet but it's going pretty good. I mean I have this year and next year. I hope to get a full ride to college on a volleyball scholarship. I'm looking at Penn State like Mama and Lei. I like their academic program and they have an amazing volleyball team so I hope to get recruited to play for them but I am also looking into the University of Texas to play volleyball. They have a good team too but I also like their academic program as well. I really want to be a Nittany Lion though like mama and Lei. Koa is looking at a football scholarship most likely at LSU or Alabama he can go there I want to be away from both Koa and Sika, Sika is looking at Georgia Tech. I don't want to go where any of my brothers are going it's bad enough dealing with them in high school. Everyone knows that we are triplets and I think they scare the boys away from me."

"Good they are doing their jobs," I say with a smile. "I'm glad they are keeping the boys away from you besides I thought you were dating that football player? What happened there?"

"We broke up," she says. "He is too into the game and I feel like everything at our house is about football I didn't want to be with someone that was just as obsessed with football."

"Football is our life," I say with a smile. "What did you expect dating a football player? If you date a football player especially one that is trying to get to college on a scholarship they are going eat, sleep and breathe the game. I was all about football God bless your mama because she dealt with it for a good few years. I know she wasn't really a football fan when I met her but she became the biggest Georgia Tech football fan she could ever be to support me and then she followed me to the Minnesota Vikings and then to the Jacksonville Jaguars. She has always supported me in everything. I never really asked for my sons to be football players they just followed that path except Sika he's actually a very good musician. And you followed your mama with your volleyball. I think you all got the best of both of us."

"I guess and football may be your life but it's not mine. I just want someone that isn't obsessed with football."

"You're 16," I remind her. "You don't need to worry about being with anyone," I say as we are called to get our pedicures. I have no shame in my game. I have always been into getting pedicures and manicures. I like to have soft hands and soft feet but it also gives me time to spend with my daughters or my wife. "You need to focus on school, Joce. I mean this is a big year for you. This year means everything."

"Dad I can't be any more focused on school. I have straight A's and I am definitely at the top of my class," she says and she's not lying. She gets everything from Tayla. She is Tayla's daughter and she even has her mother's attitude but most importantly she has her mother's faith, her determination and her drive. She is Tayla at 16 years old. I didn't know Tayla when she was 16 but I can see her being the same way. "If I don't get a volleyball scholarship I am definitely going to get into a really good college with my grades so don't worry about me. I got this. I am going to make you proud I promise," she says making me smile.

"What are you going to go to school for? What do you want to be?" I ask.

"I'm not 100% sure yet. I know I have to figure it out very soon but I am torn between becoming a pediatrician and becoming a pediatric dentist," she answers me. "I'm not sure."

"A dentist?" I ask, "you always did enjoy going to the dentist when you were little. I can see you being a dentist. You do love teeth."

"And I love giving shots and I love playing doctor. I am not afraid of blood or any of that stuff. I think I am leaning more toward being a pediatrician. I know it's a lot of schooling but it's worth it. And the best college for me to go to is Penn State because they have a good medical program and I could intern at their hospital and so on. I think Penn State is my number 1 choice for school."

"You are your mother's daughter," I say with a smile and with that I know that she's going to have the wild times her mother did. I just hope that she doesn't give up college to follow some boy. I wish Tay would have finished school and didn't walk away because of me. I think she would have made an awesome pediatrician. She wasn't too far from finishing the beginning part of medical degree she would have gone onto med school and then into the internship. It is what it is but I will always blame myself that she quit school to be with me.

"I know," she smiles, "so how was Italy? Did you and Mama have fun?" she asks.

"We had a really nice trip," I say with a smile thinking about the time we had alone in Italy. "I want to go back when it's warmer so we can do more things but what we experienced was just as much fun. We needed the time away. I can't believe I am almost 52 years old and starting over again raising a child."

"Yeah you and Mama wanted the house to yourself after we went away for college so you can give her more hickeys and have more sex," she says as I feel my face heat. "You two wanted that time alone were we all really cock blockers?"

"Jocelyn Nadine!" I scold.

"It's true right?" she asks.

"Well, yeah we had 6 kids I mean a little time alone in the house would have been nice. I didn't expect to have a baby come live with us. I guess we have another 18 years to go until we get the house to ourselves," I sigh thinking about how close Tayla and I were to getting the house to ourselves again. We were so close I love our kids but I miss the days when Tayla and I could enjoy each other. God gave us about 5 years to enjoy one another before he gave us Lia and Lei and then surprised us not much after that with Joe. We waited a good 6 years before we decided to use Jordyn as a surrogate and when we only wanted one baby we got 3 which was a major blessing in our lives after everything we went through to get our kids. If you asked me at 22 or 23 after our miscarriages and still births if I thought we would go on to have 6 kids I would tell you no but we were blessed by God with our 6 beautiful children that he crafted and made to be ours specifically. After Toa I wasn't sure it was ever going to happen for us. We went through a lot together but nearly 30 years of marriage later we are still together, still going strong and I am still falling in love with my wife more every day. "But I am happy to have Malachi with us. I'm not happy about the circumstances but I am happy to have Malachi. He deserves to be with someone that loves him and will take care of him."

"You and mama are the best people I know," she says with pride. "All the work you do for those with cancer, cancer survivors and such. You two are amazing and it takes a lot to raise your grandson. I just wish Lia could be here to watch him grow up. He looks so much like her. I can't wait to see if he is just like her. I kind of always wanted to be like Lia," she says and my heart nearly stops. Lia wasn't a bad person she was just a free spirit. She lived every day like it would be her last, she had a really big heart that often got her into trouble but she was still an amazing and beautiful young woman and my life without her has lost some shine. "She was always doing her charity work in Africa and helping out in other third world countries. I think she would have changed the world if she was able to. She always wanted to bring the children of Africa and Syria a better life. She loved life in a way most people didn't see and she accepted everyone. I wish I could be like her of course she had her rough times but she was still a good person and a great big sister. I was always closer to her than I was to Lei because Lei is the perfection of the family and she always thought she was above us all," she says. "I don't know I just related to Lia more and I miss her, Dad. It's not fair," she says as her voice cracks and I can see the tears in her eyes. I reach over and take her hand into mine. "She was supposed to change the world."

"I know," I say with tears in my own eyes, "and she would have loved Malachi so much. She would have been an amazing mother to him. Now she is missing out and it's not fair." I hold myself back from crying and want to change the subject so that we can enjoy our dad and daughter day together. "So Penn State, does your mom know you're planning on going to Penn State for college?"

"I haven't really talked to her about it. I will get to it. Think she will be happy?"

"I think she'll be happy," I say. "We will be happy no matter where you end up. We just want you to be happy and successful. That's all we ask for."

"I hope to be," she says with a smile.

Later that afternoon after Jocelyn's nails are painted and we have had our manicures and pedicures we go out to get something to eat of course we go to our favorite place to get sushi in Pensacola before we head back to the house so I can relieve Tayla of her baby duties. Jocelyn and I walk into the house and it is quiet; almost too quiet for having a baby in our home and two teenage boys as well. "HONEY I'M HOME!" I yell to put some noise into the house.

I walk into the living room where Tayla is sitting watching TV while Malachi is sleeping in his bassinet. "Shhh, I just got him to sleep," she says, "and if you wake him up you're on baby duty. It took me forever he is fussy today."

"Sorry," I say sitting next to her on the couch. "I brought you some sushi," I smile as she puts her feet up on my lap.

"Thanks, Baby," she says with a smile before I give her a soft kiss on her lips before I hand her the sushi.

"You're welcome, Baby Girl," I say.

"How was your day with Jocelyn?" she asks.

"Pretty good. You do realize she is you at 16 years old," I say as I massage her feet.

"I know," she smiles proudly. "That's my girl. I am sure she will be underage drinking and sneaking off to parties on Pensacola Beach soon," she says before she eats some sushi.

"That's not a joke, Tay," I say. "You and I both know what happens at those beach parties, the alcohol, sex and etc. I'm not sure I want her going to those parties."

"Relax, Ro, you and I both went to those parties and we survived. If I do remember it was one of those parties that helped seal our fate."

"Actually I believe it was the car accident," I say.

"No, that was where we met, the party is where we became more. Honestly you sit there and say that Jocelyn is my daughter and me at 16 years old remember I was a virgin until I was 18 years old and you corrupted me," she says with a smile.

"I did not corrupt you," I say with a smile. "I think you tried to corrupt me in that hotel room in Orlando though for your birthday weekend."

"I did not," she says with a smile and I still love that smile. "I was ready but you respected me and my father."

"You're right, I respected you but your dad also scared the shit out of me talking about if I ever hurt you he would find me. I didn't want to cross it."

"Yeah my dad was pretty rough on you the first time you met huh?"

"Scared me shitless," I smile, "but I think I was more scared of your mom than your dad."

"I think I am more scared of my mom than my dad," she says with a smile, "but they both love you now and I know my dad will be extremely grateful that you are allowing them to come live here. Things are rough with them, Ro. I can't imagine living my life with the person that I loved all my life but not knowing who they are or not knowing who my daughter is. I can't imagine how scary that is and I won't let my dad put her in a home. I used to work in a home for older men and women. They aren't always good places. My dad is getting too old to take care of her and as Polynesians it is our job to take care of our elders like your sister is taking care of your mom after your dad's passing. I hope that our kids would do the same for us."

"Me too," I say as I move my hands up her leg. "Geez, our home just keeps getting bigger when it should keep getting smaller. Jocelyn asked if they were cock blockers," I say with a laugh. "Only Jocelyn."

"She'll find out when she has kids," she smiles. "I mean as long as you lock the door everything should be all right. I will never forget the time Lei walked in on us though. That was horrifying but I think we handled it well."

"Until she started asking about babies and where babies come from, she was always curious and always the protector of the rest of them. Remember she punched that kid in the eye for Lia? She was always looking out for Lia."

"Yeah, Lei was always the protector but the funny part of it is that it was Brittany's kid and Dean's son. He had it coming just because of who his parents are."

"I think you did a number on Brittany if I remember," I say giving her a look. "When you got into Tay Mode there was no stopping you."

"Right, I know my younger years. I couldn't go into Tay Mode now if you paid me," she says with a smile. "But I started to behave myself to be a good wife and so that I didn't bring bad publicity to your name. And it wasn't long after that when I became a mom so I had to tone myself down a bit."

"Yeah," I say. "How about when you got arrested on your 21st birthday? You swore you would be okay driving us home."

"In hindsight that probably wasn't a good idea thank God my dad was a lawyer because I could have been in jail for that one. We were wild back then that's for sure how about when I threw your phone in the garbage disposal? I am so sorry for that. I apologize every day when I see Koa's temper flailing. He gets that from me."

"I deserved it and my lesson was learned."

"You know what lesson I learned from that whole thing?" she asks.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Remember that day my dad was attacked? And I went to the hospital to see him?"

"Yeah," I say. "I remember."

"I talked to my mom about you and told her all about what was going on how I was taking you to work, not trusting you, keeping your phone and all that stuff. She told me I was wrong for doing that. She explained to me what love is how it's patient, kind, doesn't hurt, doesn't envy, doesn't keep a record of wrongdoing, it always trusts and so on. She told me I wasn't giving you a chance to prove to me that you could be a better man and that you wouldn't cheat. She talked about how God always forgives us and gives us the chance to prove ourselves. I learned that no matter what to trust you and love you through everything. That night talking to my mom saved our marriage. We were young, Ro. We were very young and we grew up together. The hindsight now looking back all the rush to get pregnant and have babies, the rush to get married, it wasn't necessary to rush life, it wasn't necessary to rush getting pregnant we needed to grow up, become better people and love each other better so that we could be better for our kids. God knew what he was doing. He knew the best time to give us a baby or babies even though we lost some on the way he knew the best time to make us parents and I wouldn't trade it for anything, Ro. We've come so far, almost 30 years of marriage, 6 beautiful children coming from nearly nothing to having all that we have. I have supported you in everything and you have supported me. I can't wait to tell our children, grandchildren and great grandchildren how much love means, how far love can go if you just stop and accept someone's flaws and imperfections. I wasn't looking for love that day in June but love found me that day. I am enjoying growing old with you and even though our life may not be what we expected it's still beautiful we get to raise our beautiful grandson, watch my parents love each other to the end, my dad love my mom more.. if I could give our kids one bit of advice is that love isn't always 50% sometimes you have to give 75% or give more because sometimes the other person isn't able to give the 50% and you accept the person at their worst. The love you had for me or have for me. There were days I couldn't give you the 50% or even 25% but you gave the 75%, gave the 100% when I couldn't. I love you, Roman and I want you to know that if you want to walk away from the ring again I will continue to support you and love you no matter what."

"Tay," I say with tears in my eyes, "I appreciate that. I have a meeting with Hunter when I go back on the road next week to tell him I'm done. I want one more Wrestlemania but this will be my last. I can't keep doing this. I gave a lot of my life to this business it's time to give my whole life to you, my whole heart, all of me and not have you share me with the fans or the business. Thank-you, Tay for your support all these years. I couldn't have asked for a better wife, a better best friend than you. I love you, Tay," I say as she sits up.

"I love you too," she says with a smile. "You'll always be my best friend, Ro. I love you so much," she says before we share a hug. I feel her start to cry as I hold her. It's been over 30 years of a love story, we've been through a lot but we never stopped loving each other, we never will she is my forever. I kiss her hair softly as she cries not because she's sad but because she's relieved to get her husband back so we can enjoy the rest of our lives together without wrestling. I gave it up before but I went back because we had 6 mouths to feed but this time I'm not going back. It's over this this time. I hold her tightly in my arms. "I love you," she says softly. "You have My Whole Heart," she begins.

"For my whole life," I finish as we share a moment together. "You know those days are coming," I remind her.

"I know," she says. "I am ready," she says, "but you know what?"

"What?" I ask.

"At least Toa can celebrate his birthday with Lia this year and Lia can celebrate hers with her brother. I imagine they are best friends and your father and brother are looking out for them," she says with tears in her eyes. "I hate January, it's always so tough."

"I know, Baby Girl, but you're right Toa and Lia are finally together and you know Toa is looking out for her. She always wanted to meet him."

"And she has," she says with a smile. "But I wish she could be here for Malachi."

"Me too," I say, "but I will never let him forget her. He will know who she is. I won't let him forget her."

"Neither will I," she says before we share a soft kiss and then another hug.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Roman's relationship with Jocelyn? Do you think she's more of a daddy's girl or a mama's girl? What about her life plan? What did you think of Roman and Tayla's moment together? Do you agree with them on some points? Do you enjoy them looking back and giving their opinions now on what they did when they were younger? What do you think of Tay's parents coming to live with them? How do you think they are going to handle visiting Toa's and Lia's graves for their birthdays? Do you think they have grown up? What do you think of Tay talking about the talk she had with her mom that saved her marriage do you believe that did save their marriage? Please review and thank-you for reading. Please tell me you're still interested because like I said I have 7 weeks to do a lot of updates for you.**


	17. Emotions

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **ROMAN:**

With Tayla's hand in mine as we each hold a bouquet of flowers in our free hands we walk into the familiar cemetery in Pensacola. It is the cemetery we have visited numerous times over the years. The cemetery is home to my brother, my father, our son Toa and now our daughter Lia it will also be home to Tayla and me when we pass away even though we always talked about having our ashes spread on Pensacola Beach but we would rather be with our families in the cemetery. We are never ready for our visits to the cemetery or our visits with Toa even though it has been 26 years since we lost him it has gotten easier but not less emotional as each year we wonder who he could have been and what he would be doing this year. I tighten my grip on Tayla's hand as we make our way through the cemetery on this cooler day in January. It almost smells as if there could be snow in the forecast but the chances of us getting snow are slim to none even though Lia and Lei did get that snowstorm on their 7th birthday. It hasn't snowed in Pensacola since. "It's kind of chilly today," I say to her.

"Yeah," she says. "Maybe we will get that snowstorm."

"Or it could miss us completely," I say. "I wouldn't mind a snowstorm. Jocelyn was asking about snow the other day. Remember that year Lia was wishing for snow for her birthday and she got her wish?"

"Yeah," she smiles. "She was so excited to build a snowman. That's all she wanted to do. I'm glad she got to experience it. I did not miss the snow at all," she says. "After going to school at Penn State I was over the snow for the rest of my life."

"Me too," I say. "Traveling in it was always my least favorite thing. I remember building her that snowman when I was away that one time. She loved it."

"Well, one thing I can always say about you is despite the trials you and I faced together before we had kids you were always and still are an amazing father. 6 kids I never expected to have but God blessed us with. We went through a lot to get those 6 babies," she says shaking her head and I see the tears in her eyes. We struggled with infertility for years. She wanted to have kids as soon as we were married even before. Of course we were blessed with a few pregnancies at the beginning of our marriage but two ended in miscarriage and one ended in a stillbirth. We did everything we could, we did fertility treatments, she lost an ovary and the doctors said we would probably never conceive a child but God had other plans for us. It took us 6 years into our marriage to have a successful pregnancy. The day she told me she was pregnant with Lia and Lei was one of the greatest days of my life of course the pregnancy didn't go the way we wanted to and the babies were born at 22 weeks and had a big fight in front of them but after everything Tay went through during that pregnancy and after they survived it was meant to be for us to have those two girls and raising them was one of the greatest accomplishments of my life. We were surprised with Joe not too long after the girls were born. We weren't even trying and it was like surprise the best surprise of our lives. We thought after those three we wouldn't have had any more babies since Tayla lost her last ovary and her uterus but we had harvested embryos in which we used a surrogate to carry for us. We didn't expect all three to stick but they sure enough did. We learned God's plan was bigger than ours it would always be bigger than ours.

"Yes we did and you know what everyone always asks me what my greatest accomplishment in life is, everyone expects me to say becoming WWE Champion or something along those lines but my greatest accomplishment in my life has been being a father to our kids and marrying their mother. I wouldn't have a career or anything in my life if it wasn't for the love and support from my family," I say, "it was you that has always been by my side even if I treated you like shit you stayed there for me."

"Because Love conquers all," she smiles. "Have you told Hunter about your plan to retire from the ring?"

"No, not yet. He knows I'm not doing the Rumble this year. I am going to talk to him in a few days. Once I make that decision it's over but it's time to give all my attention to my number one girl," I smile as we reach the two graves of our children both too young to leave this earth. I remove the old flowers from Toa's vase and replace them with new flowers before Tay and I take a seat at his grave as she changes the flowers from Lia's vase replacing them with new fresh flowers.

"Toa Miguel Reigns," she says tracing the lettering of his tombstone. "To this day I still wish I knew what you looked like. I couldn't or wouldn't look," she says as her voice cracks. I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "I will always regret not looking at your beautiful face. I imagine you probably looked like your father most of your brothers and sisters do. I think I only got two that look like me the rest is your father. I'm sure you have met your little sister Lia already. Isn't she fun? She was such a joy here on Earth. She was a wild and free spirit so I'm sure you're trying to keep her in line up in Heaven but I hope you're taking care of her. I imagine she's feeling lost and lonely. I hope you two get along well," she says as tears burn my eyes. "I can't believe you are 26 years old. I can't believe that I am old enough to have a 26 year old son. I always wonder what you're like if you're more like me or more like your dad. I wonder what you would be doing right now. I would imagine you would be getting ready to get married or already be married starting a family of your own to carry on the family legacy. Would be a football player, a wrestler like your dad or would you be like your brother Joe and go a completely different direction in life no matter what we would have been proud of you. Not a day goes by that I don't wish you were here. We said so many years ago you were too precious for Earth but every day I wish I could have had a chance to enjoy your preciousness, to just enjoy you to see who you are and who you would have been. It has taken me 26 years to understand God's plan it still hurts but I know that you're safe in Heaven with God and I'm sure you're playing football or something fun. I see you with long hair like your father being the spitting image of him. I love you, Toa. I will always love you," she says as I comfort her. "I can't wait until I finally get to meet you."

"Hey Big Boy," I say taking my turn with Toa as Tay cuddles close to me as I talk to our son. "I imagine by now you're a little bigger than that tiny baby that once fit into the palm of my hand. You were one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. It was love at first sight. Your name meaning warrior, you were our little warrior. Words cannot express how much I loved you in that moment, my first son. I wish things had been different but God had other plans and 26 years later your Mama and me are visiting you like we do every year except that ONE year that was beyond our control. I wish I knew what you were like today and wish I had the chance to watch you grow up. I imagine you're a great man and I can see you being a football player or maybe you do something with math but I know you're probably an amazing man of God. I love you, Big Boy," I say as my voice cracks; Tay takes my hand into hers before kissing my cheek softly. Tears flow from my eyes as I break down into sobs, the images of this tiny baby I held in my arms, in the lifeless form. He looked so much like Tayla in that moment. He had her little nose, her facial features but his mouth was mine, he was the perfect mixture of Tayla and me. He was perfect and while our time with him was short it left an impact on our hearts that we will never forget. I hug Tayla as we cry together in our agony and pain of losing our son 26 years ago. He didn't even get a chance at life he took one breath and that was his first and last. The pain doesn't get easier you just learn to adjust to the loss.

We make our way over to Lia's fresh new grave and read her new tombstone. _Atalia Gabrielle Reigns; Beloved daughter and beloved mother forever in our hearts._ I start first because I have so much to say to Lia that I didn't get to say before she left this earth way too soon. "My little Samoan Princess, Lia," I begin as the tears reform in my eyes as I think of my final moments with her. "I'm so sorry, Lia. I don't know how else to say it. I'm sorry for the way I acted when you told us you were pregnant and when you told us you were with Ben. I'm so sorry. I said a lot of words to you that I wish I had never said, things I want to take back. I'm so sorry. I truly do love you and no matter what you will always be my little Samoan Princess. Even though you and I didn't see eye to eye with a few things one of my greatest joys in life was being your father and raising you. Of course you were never as curious as your sister or as wild and outgoing as she was but you were yourself. You were kind-hearted and loving with a gentle compassionate soul. You wanted to change the world and make a difference. You were a free spirit, you always were marching to the beat of your own drum. You put off college to travel around the world to see places you never seen to make differences in Africa and Syria. You were fearless. You were amazing, Lia and I am proud to call you my daughter. Your time here was so short and you still had a whole lot of life to live. You were only 22 years old now you're 23. You had plenty of life ahead of you, you had to get married and had a little boy to raise. I can't help but wonder if things with Ben would have been different if you hadn't died that day. He gave up his rights to Malachi and your Mama and me are raising him. We're going to raise him to the best of our ability to give him the life he deserves, all the love he needs but one thing is for sure Lia he will ALWAYS know who you are and the things you did to help someone in need. My favorite memory of you was at the first Tayla's Hope Benefit Dinner you took your tooth fairy money and donated it to Tayla's Hope to help someone in need. I love you, Lia and I am so sorry for the way things ended if I had known that was the last time I would see you it would have been different. I love you, Lia and I was out of line. I hope you forgive me," I say before I break down thinking about our last encounter I was so evil, so mean to my own daughter because she had made a choice that I had made at one time but in a different way she was more like me than I ever thought and I punished her for doing something I had done. I will always regret my last encounter with Lia, _always._

"I'm sure she forgives you, Ro," says Tayla as she looks at me with her dark eyes. "I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it. She loved you and she knows that you loved her," she says comforting me as I cry on her shoulder. "She knows," she says as she starts to cry with me. "Lia," says Tayla through her tears. "I think you would have been an amazing mom. You would have taught Malachi everything from treating people the right way, respecting people but most importantly how to be kind. Your kindness was everything we needed in this world and when you left the Earth a little bit of light disappeared. A little bit of kindness disappeared. You were always one of the sweetest little angels I have ever met and like your dad said you weren't as wild and outgoing as Lei but you were you, you were your own person a light in the darkness in the world. I know Malachi would have loved you and you would love him so much. He is the sweetest baby and every day I see more of you inside of him. He doesn't look like Ben at all. He is your mini. He has the most beautiful blue-grey eyes like you did, his dark hair so thick at almost 3 months old and he is the chubbiest little thing. Every time he smiles I see your beautiful smile. I know he's going to have a beautiful precious soul like you. Your dad and I are going to do everything to raise him right and give him the best life we can but one thing we promise is he will NEVER forget you, you will never be forgotten. I wish you could have met him, could have held him. I wish you could be here with him on Earth but I know you're still watching over your baby boy and love him from Heaven. We will always tell him you'll be his angel. His own personal angel, I love you, Lia. A little piece of my heart is gone forever. I wish I had more time with you, could have seen you get married, have more kids and be the person you were supposed to be. I miss you, Lia. I miss you so much. I know Lei misses you too. Despite all the fights you have had you and her were always close and looking out for each other. Promise me you'll look out for your sister. I think Lei is a little lost without her best friend and sister," she says as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "She needs a little guidance and I believe she's hurting more than she's letting any of us know only you can feel her pain. You were best friends in the womb, best friends on Earth and now she's without you and I think she's a little lost without you. We love you, Lia. We love you so much," she says before we both cry together again as it gets colder around us and I hold tightly to Tayla as we spend a few more minutes with our children before we make our way back to the car.

 **TAYLA:**

After Roman and I got back from the cemetery Roman went downstairs to workout in his gym. While I took care of Malachi waiting for my dad and mom to come over so that I could talk to my dad about the papers Ben had left with us. I hadn't heard from Ben since he gave his rights away to Malachi. I will never understand if he loved Lia so much how he could just walk away from his son. I'm not one of those people that feel like a child is better without someone in their life everyone deserves to be a parent and every child deserves to have their parents Malachi's situation is tough. His mother lost her life giving birth to him so he will never know a mother's love from his biological mother and his father walked out on him so he could make things right with his wife. I don't know Roman cheated on me a few times in our marriage and if he had gotten another woman pregnant I don't think no I know that I would not have the heart to tell him to walk away from that child so that we could make things right. Life is beautiful. It is a precious gift, creating and having a child is a blessing. I know for a fact Alex and Dave would NOT approve of their son's actions. I haven't talked to either in a couple years but from what I know about the Bautista family is that Dave was raising Ben as his son but wasn't his actual biological father but his father was gunned down in a parking lot in New York City but I also know that Dave had cheated on Alex numerous times and Alex encouraged him to be in the lives of the children he created with the women he cheated on her with. Ben obviously didn't carry the same morals as his parents which is a shame because now Malachi doesn't have a father or a mother but what he does have are two grandparents that love him to death that will do whatever they can to give him the best life they possibly can. He also has aunts and uncles that love him just as much. I never expected to be raising another child in my 50's but Malachi has been a little joy for us in a dark time like I once said you can always find that light in the darkness if you remember to look for the light and in every storm there's a rainbow. Malachi is OUR rainbow in the storm of losing his mother. "What are you doing?" I ask Malachi as he is in his swing taking in his surroundings as the doorbell rings. "What are you doing?" I ask him as he gives me his toothless smile. I kiss his chubby cheek before I go to answer the door.

I open the door to see my father and mother standing there. I love their love story as much as I love mine with Roman. My father is such a strong man to continue loving my mother even though she can't remember who he is or what they had. I know my dad never had it easy with my mom because she was tough but sometimes I wish I could go back and get that abrasive beautiful woman back. "Hey, Tay," he says greeting me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Dad," I say inviting him in with a smile. "Mama," I say with a smile.

"Hello," she says with confusion. "You have a beautiful home," she says.

"Thank-you, Mama," I say with a smile.

"You're very pretty," she says with a smile. "I used to know someone like you. My daughter. You look like my daughter I think you two would get along great her name is Tayla," she says softly.

"I'm sure we would, Mama," I say with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Tay," he says.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I say as we make our way into the living room but I wish my mom could remember me. I wish she knew who I am.

"The doctor says it's getting worse," he says. "He doesn't think she has much time left, Tay and I don't know what I am going to do without her," he says almost breaking in front of me. I have never seen my dad break down in my life. He hides his emotions well except most of my friends and even Roman were afraid of him at first meeting because he was a powerful attorney and had a scary demeanor about him but oddly enough I was more scared of my mama than my dad growing up, she was one of the most talented surgeons I had ever met in my life.

"I know, Dad," I say before I give him a hug.

"Look at little Joe," says my mama making me smile as she points to the baby. "Can I hold Joe?" she asks thinking Malachi is our son Joe he does kind of look like Joe I have to admit.

I look at my dad and he nods to me telling me it's okay. I take Malachi out of the swing and hand him to my mama who is now sitting on the couch. "Here, mama," I say with a smile, "but this is your great grandson Malachi but he looks like Joe," I smile. "This is Lia's little boy," I say as I smile as she contently holds her great grandson.

"No, Lia is just a baby she doesn't have son," she says.

"Mama, Lia passed away in November. She's in Heaven now," I explain.

"This is Joe," she says with a smile as she holds him. "I know my grandson." I don't have the heart to argue with her.

"Mama, Joe is graduating college in May," I say with a proud smile, "but it's okay," I say before I kiss her cheek softly.

"So Ben's father just walked away? Those papers were him signing his rights away."

"Yeah," I say, "I couldn't believe it. He can't come back now that Roman and I signed the papers right?" I ask.

"No, once those papers go through the courts Ben has no rights to Malachi. It doesn't mean he can't come back in the future but he would have to fight for his rights back and after practicing law I don't know a judge that would be willing to give rights back to a father that willingly gave up his rights. I would say it's safe to say that Malachi is yours and Roman's child. Did you want to change his name?"

"I do want to eliminate the Bautista and have him keep Reigns as a last name. He doesn't need to carry the last name Bautista. His father wanted nothing to do with him."

"You'll have to petition for a name change when Ben's rights are terminated."

"Okay," I say as I smile at my mom in her own world holding the baby. She looks so much at peace. "How is everything going for you?"

"It's tough, Tay," he says. "Her illness is getting worse. The doctor says it isn't getting any better. I'm having trouble paying her medical expenses and I need some type of work but I can't dedicate too much time to work because I don't want to leave her unattended. It's getting harder. She tried to cook the other day and forgot she was cooking almost burned the house down. I can't sleep, Tay. It's tough. I have been thinking about putting her in a home where she can get the care that she needs and someone to look after her. I don't want to do that but I have been looking into putting her in a home."

"Dad," I say. "I used to work in nursing homes. Putting Mama in a nursing home isn't what's best for her. She needs you even though she may not know who you are," I say as Jocelyn comes into the living room.

"Hey Abuelo," she says with a smile. "Hey, Mammaw," she says.

"Hello, Jocelyn, how's volleyball going? Owning those courts like your mama used to?" he asks.

"You know it, Abuelo. Just hoping to get into college on a scholarship for volleyball."

"And what college are you hoping to get into?"

"My first choice is Penn State my second choice is Texas," she says making me smile.

"Good luck," he smiles at her.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Tayla," says my mom as she looks at Jocelyn. "Your baby is beautiful. I love Joe," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," says Jocelyn as she looks at me, "but I'm Jocelyn. I'm your granddaughter," she says before kissing her head.

"Oh," says my mama but I know she can't recognize her.

"So what's up, Jocelyn?" I ask.

"Well, would it be okay if Sika and I go get something to eat?"

"That's fine," I say. "Just be careful."

"I will," she says. "Love you, Mama," she says before she kisses my cheek softly before leaving the living room after I tell her I love her.

"If she isn't you," says my dad with a smile.

"I know," I laugh softly. "I know Hell is coming my way with that one. I expect it. I'm sorry I put you and Mama through all that I did because when Jocelyn and I stand face to face at odds I see myself firing back at me," I smile.

"As wild as you used to be," he says, "you turned out to be a wonderful woman and mother. She'll be all right you just have to get through the wild times."

"Yeah," I say as Roman comes into the living room greeting my parents before he sits down next to me. "You're all sweaty, Baby," I say.

"I'll shower then," he says, "did you tell your dad yet?"

"Tell me what?" he asks.

"Not yet, I was getting to it before Jocelyn came into the living room," I say.

"Oh," he says as he rubs my back with his hand.

"What's up?" asks my dad.

"Well, Roman and I were talking the last few weeks and we know everything with Mama is really tough and things aren't easy for you. I think you need a break from time to time. You are both getting older you're too old to be taking care of Mama by yourself and you both need someone to take care of you and you need some help taking care of Mama," I say.

"Tayla?" he asks.

"We want you and Mama to move in with us so we can take care of both of you, so that you can get a break once in a while and I just want to make sure you both are taken care of," I say with a smile. "So we want you to move in with us."

"Tayla," he says with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what to say. You don't have to do that."

"We want to, Dad," says Roman. "It's our job to take care of you. I'm giving up wrestling so I will be home more to help Tay out and even though our teenagers are wild it's still a pretty nice place to live in fact I was thinking of taking out my home gym," he says putting me in shock, "and making it into an in-law suite so that you two can still have privacy but would still be here so we can help you out. I know you don't want a baby running around. What do you say?" he asks.

"Roman, Tayla," he says trying to be the strong man I always knew him to be, holding back his emotions and for the first time he can't. He stands up with tears in his eyes as Roman and I stand up with him. "Thank-you, thank-you so much," he says before he hugs us both as the tears fall from his eyes causing me to get tears in my own eyes. My parents raised me for 17 years, made sure I was taken care of and loved despite a few differences along the way but they always took care of me. It's my turn to graciously take care of them. They're not getting younger and need all the help they can get. I'm overjoyed to have them come live with us.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roman's and Tayla's visit to the cemetery? How do you think they have made it 26 years after losing their son and now their daughter? What about Roman pouring out his heart to Lia? Do you think he will always regret what he said to her the last few times he saw her? What did you think about Tayla's mom thinking the baby was Joe and Jocelyn was Tayla? How do you think Tay is feeling knowing her mom doesn't recognize her? What do you think of them asking her parents to move in with them and Roman making a sacrifice for them? Please review! Reviews help me know you're still interested in the story, lack of reviews make me feel like no one is reading so I just stop the story so PLEASE review! Thank-you for reading.**


	18. Who YOU Are

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **TAYLA:**

Leilani and I are in the local bridal shop so she can pick out her wedding dress. She doesn't have much time until her wedding day. She and Jonah chose to get married in a private ceremony on Pensacola Beach the weekend before Wrestlemania and we are in the last week of January so the time is winding down in case she needs some type of alterations which because she's pregnant she probably will. "Do you have any idea one what you're looking for?" I ask as we look through the dresses.

"I want something beautiful," she says, "I mean that's a given and something that won't make me look like a whale since I am pregnant and everything it's going to be really hard to find a beautiful dress that can work with this," she says showing me her growing stomach.

"Lei, for you to be pregnant with twins you're actually pretty small. You have a cute little belly when I was pregnant with you and Lia by the time I was 4 months pregnant I was definitely a little bigger than that but that's about as far as I got and I didn't know I was having twins I thought that I was just fat. You're looking pretty good and your belly is so cute," I say as I touch it. "Are you excited to have twin girls?"

She shrugs and says, "as long as they are healthy it doesn't matter if they are girls or boys. I mean I wish I could have had a boy but the girls will do. I just know how dramatic I was growing up so I am just imagining how dramatic they are going to be. Jonah said that they are going to be aggressive like me and we are probably going to have our hands full with his genes and my genes running through them. I thought that's lovely but I am so glad they can have the experience of being twins so they will be close forever they will have a bond no one really understands and I hope they develop their own language like Lia and I did but I hope one of them never has to live without the other that's not fun when you feel like half of you is missing. I will feel like that the rest of my life without Lia."

"Having twins is going to be fun," I say trying to comfort her. "Be prepared for the competition though."

"As competitive as Lia and I were I would have done anything to protect including punching that kid in the mouth for picking on her and all the other times I protected her. I wish she could be here to see me get married."

"Me too," I say with a sigh. "Is Ben coming to the wedding do you know?"

"No. Jonah said no, in all fairness the point of us doing it this way is because we don't want a big wedding it's just going to be Jocelyn, Sika, Koa, Malachi, you, Abuelo, Mimmaw, Daddy, Grandma, Aunt Sam, Jordyn, Seth, Aunt Chelsea and Meilani. We wanted to keep it simple. I think Dave and Alex might come but I don't want any tension with Jordyn and them since they aren't really getting along Ben is not allowed to come because of the tension between y'all. I think it's better that way. I want no drama on my wedding day and keep it simple. A nice little beach wedding and then a good old fashion Samoan barbeque for a reception and that's it."

"Sounds like a plan," I smile as she pulls out the most beautiful dress and looks over it. "That's beautiful," I say.

"It is and everything I want in a wedding dress but I'm worried about the bump," she says.

"Try it on," I say, "You'll never know unless you try it on."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I'll try it on."

She makes her way to the fitting room one of the girls working the bridal shop reserved for us. Of course as I sit waiting for her to try on her dress a couple fans come up to me for pictures and autographs. I'm used to it it's been happening for years it all started with just Roman but then as I started Tayla's Hope and had my journey with breast cancer documented I developed my own fans. They thank me before they walk off while I wait for Leilani. I can't believe I am old enough to have a daughter that's getting married and starting a family of her own. She comes out of the fitting room in the most beautiful white crepe mermaid dress that fits her figure perfectly with metallic embroide and lace applicants. It's tank styled and the sleeves are made of lace. Tears blur my vision as she walks out with her long dark hair falling to her waist, she's beautiful, the younger version of myself. "Lei," I say, "you look beautiful. Very beautiful."

"It does look perfect huh?" she asks taking her hand over her growing stomach. "I want it, Mama," she says. "This is it," she says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure," she smiles, "It's beautiful. I love it."

"It is beautiful," I say, "but you may want to go up a size in the dress only because by March 24th you're probably going to have a bigger stomach. I wouldn't say too much bigger but a little bigger."

"Okay," she says. "Do you think Jonah will like it?" she asks.

"I think he will love it and your dad is going to cry."

"I know, I might cry," she says with a soft smile. "I'm saying yes to the dress. That's one thing checked off my list."

"You picked a beautiful dress," I say with a smile wiping the tears from my eyes. "I remember when I was marrying your father. I wish my mom could or would have been there when I was choosing my dress."

"Grandma wasn't there?" she asks as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"No she refused to be. She didn't want any part in the wedding planning, no part in the wedding she didn't even come to the wedding," I say remembering the heartbreak and pain of my Mama not wanting to be part of my wedding with Roman. I'm still hurt she missed our wedding but sitting here today seeing my own daughter in her wedding dress helping her plan her wedding I realize it is her that missed out. I love my Mama but she really missed a lot because she didn't like Roman. I still don't even know why after all these years other than the fact I dropped out of college to move in with him but he still always and still does treat me well. I never understood why she disliked him so much but that one time when I almost walked away it was her that pushed me back to him.

"Why?" she asks.

"She just didn't like your dad," I say. "I never knew why but she never liked him from the first time she met him. It was a very awkward birthday dinner."

"You do like Jonah right?" she asks.

"I love Jonah," I smile. "I think he's a great man and he comes from a great family. I'm glad you chose to marry someone so close to our family. I don't know how I would feel if you had chosen someone else but I knew you and Jonah were going to get married," I say.

"Oh yeah? How did you just know," she smiles playing with her long hair.

"Because I just knew. You always had a crush on Jonah and I know he always had one on you then you two finally realized it and got together. You remind me of your father and me that's how I knew. He's a good man," I smile.

"I think so too and he's going to be an amazing father. You should have seen him with Malachi. He was so amazing with him," she says. "He's going to be great with the girls I can't wait to see him as a father. I'm blessed that I could make him a father even though they were a big surprise but they were meant to be."

"In all honesty," I say, "I'm so happy for you and Jonah even if they were a surprise I'm happy that you and Jonah will never or didn't have to go through the problems your dad and I went through to get you and Lia. We waited a good 6 years into our marriage before we were blessed with you two. It was a struggle. I am glad you two haven't felt the pain and heartache that we felt and went through. Babies are a blessing and even if they were a surprise God has a reason for blessing you the way he did everything happens in God's timing. It took me a while to learn that but it's true you can plan and plan but God's plan is always bigger than your own," she smiles at me as I speak.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too," I say with a smile and she gives me a hug and for a minute in her embrace I wonder if I will be like my own mother not knowing my children, not knowing my husband and forgetting the moments of life that have meant so much to me. I savor the moment as I hug my little girl hoping she never goes through anything I have gone through in her life.

Leilani broke our embrace and it is like we were feeling and thinking the same thing as we both wipe away our tears before she takes the dress off. Her mind is made up and she says yes to the dress. She orders the dress in a bigger size and will come back for a fitting when the dress comes in. I pay the money for her dress before we leave the store and head out to have a nice lunch together.

After my day and lunch with Lei I arrive home in the later afternoon. "Honey, I'm home," I call out to Roman as I walk through the foyer of our home.

I smile as he calls out, "we're in the living room!" I walk into the living room to see him playing with Malachi on the floor. He stands up to greet me. "Hey, Baby Girl," he says kissing my lips softly.

"Hey," I say with a soft smile as I sit down with him on the floor to play with Malachi. "How was he while I was gone?"

"Tell Mimi you were good," says Roman with a smile as he holds up our beautiful grandson. "He ate about an hour ago, had his diaper changed and should be ready to eat in about an hour and then take a nap." I smile at Malachi.

"Is that right? Were you good for Papa?" I ask with a smile as he smiles at me and starts to babble at me. "Is that so? What else happened?" I ask as he continues to babble at me. I lean down and give him a kiss on his cheek before he waves his arms and kicks his feet. "I can take over if you need to do anything."

"I'm all right for now. Once he's down for a nap I'm going to go start packing up my home gym."

"You know you really don't have to sacrifice your gym for my parents. They would be just fine staying in the guest room or in one of the guest rooms like they used to."

"I feel like they would be more comfortable in the basement. I'm going to turn it into a nice little living space for them. They deserve their privacy as much as we deserve ours," he says giving me a smile. "I just don't feel comfortable making love to my wife when I know her dad, my father in law is right down the hall from us. It wouldn't be right. I still think about the day I met him and he told me if I violated you in any way he would hunt me down," he says making me smile. "It's just better that they have the basement."

"Roman, you're ridiculous. We've been married for nearly 30 years. My dad knows we have sex it's not a big secret. I mean remember the day you gave me a hickey? I think my dad knew then we were having sex. It's not a crisis."

"Whether he knows or not it's weird and I wouldn't feel comfortable making love to you right down the hall from your parents."

"But you don't mind making love down the hall from our children?" I ask.

"Tay," he says, "that's different. Parents are supposed to have sex. I mean if they didn't there wouldn't be any siblings. Our kids know we have sex otherwise they wouldn't be here."

"Technically other than the first three if we didn't have those embryos and tubes we wouldn't have the last three," I smile.

"Shut up," he smiles, "you know what I meant let's put it this way okay if we moved in with Jonah and Lei or Joe and his girlfriend or any of our kids and their significant others would you like them to have sex while we were a couple doors down?"

"Roman it's not a big deal. We know Lei has sex obviously she's pregnant and I am sure Joe has had his times entertaining females in his dorm room let's be honest they are our children we can't stop them from having sex. I am also pretty sure Koa and Sika aren't virgins either Jocelyn yes but the boys no."

"Okay, what?" he asks.

"I may have found condoms in the boys' rooms," I say, "but onto another subject Lei got her wedding dress."

"Wait, let's rewind back here," he says. "You found _condoms_ in Koa's and Sika's bedrooms?"

"Yes," I answer. "They're teenage boys one plays on the football team that has a new girlfriend nearly every week and they are both good looking boys. I'm pretty sure they have some girls throwing themselves at them like you did in high school. We were in high school too once I was a virgin you were not," I say, "but it happens and they are being safe about it so it's not really a big deal to me. At least they aren't out there planting their seed into some teenage girl and getting her pregnant or risking a disease. It's their personal choice to have sex or not, Roman just like it's Jocelyn's personal choice and it was our personal choice."

"When did they grow up and they are only 16 it's too early for them to have sex," he says.

"All right how old were you the first time you had sex?" I ask.

"16," he answers realizing he lost his own argument. "I guess it's okay but still I don't like it. I would be pissed if they got some girl pregnant and I am pretty sure her parents wouldn't be happy and of course it would get out to the media and we would be back in the spotlight."

"The joys of not having privacy," I say. "I think if they got someone pregnant that we would support everyone's decision. I would be pissed but once it's done it's done. Same if Jocelyn were to get pregnant we would just have to accept it, support her and whatever decision she makes."

"Yeah she has her eyes set on college she's not getting pregnant. So you said Lei got her wedding dress?"

"Sure did," I smile, "It is so beautiful. You're going to cry when you see her and it worked well with her pregnancy belly. It fit her perfectly."

"I can't wait to see her," he says as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," he says before he gets up to get the door while I direct my attention to Malachi.

A few minutes later I look up as I hear my son's voice. "Hey, Mama."

"Joe," I say, "what are you doing here?" I ask. "Aren't you supposed to be in Atlanta for the start of classes?"

"Yes," he says, "but I'm here for the weekend. I wanted to talk to you and dad about something."

"You came all the way from Atlanta to talk to us?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, "This isn't the type of conversation that I want to have on the phone.  
And with us being a famous family and me playing football I wanted to get it out to you before the media got it out to you," he says making me nervous. He takes a seat on the floor with us.

"Did you get into trouble?" asks Roman.

"No never," says Joe. "I'm not a troublemaker." He's right he has never really had any behavior issues or problems with behavior. Him getting in trouble seems unlikely.

"Did you get a girl pregnant?" asks Roman.

"No," he says, "I didn't get anyone pregnant." And I kind of breathe a sigh of relief but our kids are in the moments of making us grandparents first Lia and then Lei. "It's just I need to talk to you about something serious and I know y'all are all supportive and respectable but I don't know."

"No matter what it is," I say, "your father and I will support you. Are you dropping out of college? Are you going to play in the NFL?"

"I don't want to play in the NFL. I am going to be an engineer. I already have a job lined up," he says, "and no I'm not dropping out of school. I have come too far and worked too hard to drop out 5 months before I graduate," he says letting out a breath. Roman and I look at each other not sure what he could possibly tell us. "Well, I'm seeing someone," he begins before Roman cuts him off.

"You're seeing someone? Why is that a big deal that warrants a trip from Atlanta to Pensacola?"

"Wait," he continues. "Yes, I am seeing someone but it's not like you think, it's who I am seeing."

"All right," I say not knowing where this conversation is going.

"You see for a long time I have had these feelings. I have tried to push them aside and ignore them. I tried to deny them. Every time I had a girlfriend something didn't feel right. It never worked because I didn't want it to work because it all felt strange," he says. "I've been battling with myself for a while now. I mean I'm a college football player I'm supposed to be tough, sleeping with different girls and all that but I have never slept with a girl in my life and I probably never will," he says and I nod because I know what he's trying to tell us. "I'm seeing someone but it's not a girl. I'm seeing a man, someone I met at school. I have a boyfriend, I'm gay," he says and I am not shocked I look at Roman and try to read his face. "His name is Wyatt. I want you two to meet him because I love him."

"Joe," says Roman. "You're gay?"

"Yes, Dad," he says. "I'm gay and I tried to hide it for so long," he says with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry but I can't help how I feel."

"Why are you apologizing?" asks Roman with confusion. "What is there to be sorry about?" he asks.

"I don't know," says Joe now crying. I reach out for him and embrace him. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Joe. This is who YOU are. You can love anyone you want. I love you, Joe," I say hugging him tears in my eyes because he feels ashamed of who he is and seems afraid he let us down. "I know I let you down."

"Joe," says Roman as I hold Joe in my arms. "You didn't let us down. Gay or straight you are our son we support you no matter what. We love you. I love you," he says making me smile before he joins in on our hug.

We break our embrace and I am proud of my son because he came out, proud of who he is and support him all the way. "So when do we get to meet your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Well, how about before we go back to Atlanta tomorrow we have lunch together, all of us," he says, "meaning you, dad, Wyatt and me. I promise you're going to love him, I know I do," he says with a proud smile. "He's a good guy."

"As long as he treats you right," says Roman with a smile. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Thanks," says Joe with a smile. I can tell he's relieved by everything and coming out to us. I know it isn't easy because I don't think I would ever be able to come out to my parents if I had to. He's a brave boy and I love him a little bit more.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Tay's relationship with Lei? What about her realization about her mom missing her wedding? Do you agree with Roman about giving the basement to her parents? Is it weird to have them on the same floor? What did you think of JOe coming out to his parents? What do you think of the way Roman and Tayla handled it? Is anyone still interested in the rest of this story? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	19. Reigns is Gonna Reign

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

I make my way downstairs to Roman's home gym after putting Malachi down for a nap to see if he needs any help packing everything up since in the next week renovators will be coming in to start their work on my parents' living space. I walk into the gym and most of his equipment is already taken down and put into boxes. "Wow," I say stepping in the doorway. "I can't believe you're giving this up."

"Well, with me retiring there is really no need for me to work out every day. I have my meeting with Hunter tomorrow," he says as he starts to take things down off the wall. "I just want your parents to have their privacy just like I would like to have privacy," he explains.

I walk over to him and wrap my arm around his waist before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're an amazing husband and an even more awesome son-in-law," I say with a soft smile as I rub his back with my hand as he's dressed in white t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. "But where are you going to put all of this stuff?" I ask.

"I don't know. We have that extra room upstairs. I was thinking of making it an office or a little man cave for me so I can hang this stuff up in it. I mean I worked really hard for these things," he says making me smile as we look at a framed picture of him right after his debut in WWE as a member of The Shield.

"I am so glad they got rid of the turtleneck idea," I smile, "but this seems like so long ago. I remember you, Dean and Seth were really good friends until Dean got jealous. You were a good faction. You were so young back then but you worked your ass off to get there."

"It took me a lot of years of hard work to get here. Do you think our lives would have been different if I never chose wrestling? What if I had gotten drafted to the NFL and had a successful career would we have had the same life? What if I had chosen to coach football or to own a business instead of wrestling do you think our lives would have been different?"

"I'm sure they would have been but I think our struggles would have been the same," I reply. "I don't think I would have been kidnapped because you never would have met Dean but you never would have met Seth either. Then there would be no Jordyn and Seth which means there would be no Jocelyn, Koa and Sika," I say honestly. "God planned for our lives to be the way they are. Do I think things would have been different if I had stayed in college? Probably because I would have been a doctor and we probably wouldn't have all the kids we do. I just think everything that happened in our lives was due to God and his plan. This is how he wanted our lives to be and I wouldn't have been able to start Tayla's Hope Foundation or we wouldn't have been able to start it. Everything happens for a reason even if some things hurt us along the way," I say picking up a picture of him winning his first WWE Championship at Wrestlemania as he picks up his first championship. "I'll never forget this night," I smile. "It was a night to be remembered. You got your first championship and your first living son," I smile. "Joe wanted to come that night."

"Yes he did. I'm glad he didn't push himself to come sooner," he says with a smile. "You know I thought I never wanted anything more than this championship," he says showing it to me, "but Joe coming into the world took all that away and that night was more special because we successfully had a baby boy. It was beautiful," he says as I see the tears in his eyes. "All this stuff is nothing but memories. I had a pretty good career."

"Yes you did," I smile. "And because of your career we could live a life of luxury, live a life of love and we had so many opportunities and gave our kids all the opportunities they deserved. And we did everything on our own," I smile.

"From the ground up," he smiles as he shows me a picture. "Remember when you wanted to be a wrestler? I think we would have been an awesome tag team. You had a pretty good career until you got pregnant. I think we would have been an unstoppable force."

"Me too," I smile thinking about the days I wrestled for his uncle and his dad. I gave it all up to be a mother of three. "Look at this," I smile as I show him a picture of all of us at our first Tayla's Hope Benefit Dinner. "Who would have thought that we would have grown into a multi-million dollar foundation to help those with cancer get back on their feet and to raise so much money for breast cancer research? I never thought we would go this far."

"Neither did I," he says, "but we're helping people."

"And changing lives," I say. "Thank-you for everything you're doing down here for my mom and dad. I feel so much better knowing they are going to be in our home rather than a nursing home. I couldn't stomach the thought of them being in one of those places. I used to work in nursing homes. I couldn't put my mom in one."

"We'll take care of it," he promises me. "So I was thinking of making this into a little apartment for them. You know what I mean? A small little living space with their own living room, bathroom, kitchen even though I am sure you'll cook for them but this will just be their space."

"I like it," I smile before I wrap my arms around his waist. I look up to him and he looks down at me with his beautiful blue grey eyes and smiles. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiles before brushing his lips against mine and kissing me passionately. "So," he says playing with a piece of my hair after breaking the kiss. "Where is Malachi?"

"Down for his nap he will be out for about 2 hours," I answer him.

"And the triplets are in school till 3," he reminds me with a smile that stops my heart. I know what he's getting at. He looks at his watch. "And it's 12:30 right now so that gives us 2 hours alone right?"

"Right," I smile as I rub his jaw covered in facial hair knowing he hasn't shaven for a couple days. "Are you trying to ask me something?" I say as he strokes my back with his large palm. I feel him cup my ass pulling me closer before he's kissing me deep and passionately again. I take my hands down his back and grab his ass as I feel him smile against my lips before he's kissing me deep again.

In a quick movement I am off my feet and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me up the stairs to our bedroom where he kicks the door shut behind us as his kiss becomes more urgent, more needy, he lays me down on the bed covering my body with his still kissing me deep as I comb my fingers through his hair. His soft plump lips find my neck, kissing it softly, nibbling on it softly before he sits up pinning me down with his hips. He takes his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. He's getting thick again and I love it. I miss the days of him being thick and not having the perfect abs. That's the man I fell in love with. I take my hands over his chest and his stomach. He takes the dad bod to a completely different level. "I love you," I say with a smile as I rub his chest softly, combing through his chest hair. He smiles before I pulls me up and lifts my shirt over my head exposing my scars where my breasts used to be. I gasp as he takes his hand over my chest, his fingertips brushing over my scars. He leans down and kisses them softly.

"Beautiful," he looks at me and smiles. "Perfect," he smiles before his kisses travel down my body, laying soft kisses across my stomach and down to my hip bone. I always wondered if I would be woman enough for him after I had my hysterectomy a couple years after Joe was born and having my ovaries removed. I know he always wanted a large family so I didn't think I would be enough for him but we froze embryos which we used later but then I got breast cancer, lost my breasts, I really felt and believed I would never be woman enough but he has spent the last 16 years showing me that I am everything and all that he needs in his life. He slides my shorts off followed by my red lace underwear and places soft kisses inside my thighs. I feel his lips on my sex and he kisses it softly before I feel the heat of his tongue lick my clit softly. I moan as his mouth engulfs my sex, sucking it softly, before he makes love to me with his wicked tongue. I cry out in pleasure as his tongue hits every soft spot, bringing heat to my sex. He licks deeper and harder as I pull at the ends of his hair, groaning and arching my back, giving him more of me as he makes love to me. I cry out in pleasure, dig my nails into his scalp and scream out as he takes me over the edge. He breaks his mouth free and looks at me with a wicked smile before he stands up, removing his shorts and briefs, freeing his erection. His thick cock ready, beaded with precum as he covers my body again, placing his cock between the folds of my sex, teasing me with a smile. He presses his lips against mine as he enters me softly, filling me deep and full with his cock. I moan against his lips as he starts to move, soft thrusts as he takes his time making love to me. I love when he takes his time, taking it slow, hitting every sensitive spot of my sex. I kiss his shoulder softly as I take my nails over his spine as he his buried into my neck, kissing it softly as he continues his soft movements. I cry out in pleasure, my nails digging into his back, stifling a scream so I don't wake Malachi I bite his shoulder as I hit my climax. He continues his soft movements before he thrusts into me one last time, I feel the heat of his release inside of me as he grunts out in pleasure taking my mouth as he rides it out. He kisses me softly before he removes his body from mine laying beside me and taking me in his arms.

"You still got it," I smile as I trace his sweat damp skin with my fingertips. "Never out of practice." He lets out a husky laugh.

"I'm getting old, Tay," he says before kissing my forehead. He holds me tighter. "I'm officially a grandpa."

"A hot grandpa," I smile. "and I don't know any other grandpa that could put it down like that," I smile. "I love you, Baby."

"Love you too, Baby Girl," he smiles. "We still have time if you want to go again?" he smiles with question.

"You're definitely not an old man," I smile before I kiss his lips softly before he rolls me back onto my back. We spend the afternoon making love until Malachi wakes up from his nap. We clean ourselves up and Roman takes care of Malachi while I start to get dinner ready for Joe and his boyfriend to come over for dinner.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Roman is just finishing up one of Joe's favorite meals; Huli Huli chicken, grilled pineapple with Island friend rice, as the doorbell rings. I make my way to the door and answer it. I smile as I see Joe standing next to his boyfriend Wyatt. "Hey, Mom," he says with a smile.

"Hey, Joe," I smile back, "and you must be Wyatt," I say. "I'm Joe's mother Tayla."

"Nice to meet you," he says extending his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," I smile as I invite them into the house. "Joe's dad was just finishing up dinner so we should be able to eat soon."

"Okay," they say together. Joe takes Wyatt's hand and leads him into the house. I smile as they link their fingers together. Wyatt is an attractive young man with blue eyes, light skin, thin pink lips and dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun. He is dressed well too in a pair of blue jeans and a pink polo shirt nearly matching Joe while he wears a purple polo. "Hey, there Malachi!" says Joe as he picks him up from the bouncer causing him to get a smile on his face. "Wyatt, this is my nephew Malachi. He belongs to my sister Lia remember the one who passed away after she gave birth."

"I remember he is adorable," he says with a smile as they play with the baby for a few minutes before Jocelyn, Koa and Sika come into the room.

"And these are my little brothers and my little sister; Jocelyn, Koa and Sika," he introduces them.

"Nice to meet you," he says shaking each of their hands.

"It's time to eat," says Roman as he comes into the living room.

"And this is my dad, Dad, this is my boyfriend Wyatt," he says with a smile

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Reigns," says Wyatt with a smile as he shakes Roman's hand.

"Please call me, Roman," he says with welcome. "And I hope you like Polynesian food because that's what for dinner tonight."

"I love it," he says with a smile. I take Malachi from Joe and we make our way to the patio so we can enjoy dinner together.

"So how did you and Joe meet," Roman asks as we are all sitting down having dinner.

"We met in a computer class our freshman year," he answers with a smile. "I thought Joe was the cutest man in the room but I never had any idea that he would be interested in me. We got paired up on a project and shortly after we became friends with each other and by our sophomore year we were dating. I never expected it to happen like it did."

"That's the funny thing about love," says Roman. "You never expect it to happen to you. Tay and I used to always say Love isn't something you find, love is something that finds you. So you two have been together for 2 years?" he asks.

"Yes, Dad," says Joe. "I just wasn't ready to tell you and mom about us yet because I wasn't sure how you were going to act. We kept it quiet for a while because of football and now that football is over we are more open about it. I didn't want the harassment in the locker room you know?"

"I understand," says Roman. "I used to be in the locker room too but I don't think they would shun you for being openly gay."

"I didn't want to take the chance, Dad. I haven't lost any friends or anything in fact some people weren't surprised when they found out."

"I wasn't," says Sika, "I always suspected. I mean you dress way too well."

"Dad dresses well too," says Jocelyn, "and that's rude and stereotypical to say to someone. Mama asked us not to embarrass ourselves and here you go to embarrass yourself. Not everyone is like you Sika, you sure went through the cheerleading squad."

"Jocelyn Nadine," I say with warning.

"I'm sorry," she says. "Sika is just an idiot."

"It's fine," says Joe, "I do like to dress well but that doesn't always determine that someone is homosexual. Jocelyn is right that's stereotypical to say."

"I apologize," says Sika. "I didn't mean to offend anyone. I just meant I always kind of knew the truth and I think it's awesome that you came out and you're comfortable in your own skin."

"Thank-you," says Joe.

"So Wyatt, what do your parents do?" I ask changing the subject.

"My mama is actually a stay at home mom and my father is an architect," he answers.

"That's cool," I say, "Where are you from?"

"Mississippi," he answers. "My mama actually read one of your books and we generously donate money to Tayla's Hope," he says making me smile.

"That's wonderful, so what are your plans after college? What are you majoring in?" I ask.

"Engineering," he says. "Joe and I are planning on moving to Houston after college because that's where Joe got his job so we've been talking about living together in Houston."

"That's great!" I say with a smile, "Joe, you didn't tell us you were planning on moving to Houston."

"Surprise," he says with a smile. "I got a job offer in Houston and I decided to take it. Wyatt and I are moving to Houston and we are going to live together."

"I'm happy for you," I say with a smile.

"Me too," says Roman. "At least I know we did right with you and Leilani. I mean we did good with Lia but we will never know what she would have done which makes me sad but I am sure she would have been just as wonderful as you."

"Thanks, Dad," says Joe with a smile.

"You're welcome," says Roman, "so Wyatt are you a football fan?"

"I am I love football it's my favorite sport."

"Mine too," says Roman.

"Oh here we go," says Jocelyn, "once dad starts talking about football he never stops." Roman looks at her and she says, "it's true."

Jocelyn wasn't wrong Wyatt, Joe and Roman spent the rest of dinner talking about football from NFL to NCAA. It pleased Roman that Wyatt was a 49ers fan like himself and was a Georgia Tech fan before attending Georgia Tech. Then after dinner it turned into them talking about wrestling. Roman loved him and I can see why Joe is so in love with Wyatt they are the same person with the same interests. I'm happy for my son and happy he found someone to make him happy no matter who it is. Life never prepares you for these types of things as a parent. You never expect to give birth to a stillborn baby, you never expect to lose your daughter after she gives birth, you never expect to have an emergency hysterectomy in your late 20's or expect to lose your breasts in your mid-30's you never know what to expect from life there is nothing you can do to change anything in your life and when your son tells you he's homosexual and he's in love with a wonderful man you use your heart to love and support him. Just like you use your heart to continue living when the unthinkable things happen too, "I like him," I tell Roman after Wyatt and Joe leave to go back to Georgia.

"Me too," he says with a smile. "I'm glad Joe is happy."

"Me too," I say, "he deserves to be happy. They both deserve to be happy. There's a world of hate out there but they have all the love they can get here," I smile. "They will have their own obstacles to overcome."

"And they will get through them because Joe is a Reigns. A Reigns is always gonna Reign over anything."

"I like that," I say with a smile. "I like it a lot." I reach up and kiss his lips softly.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Do you think Roman and Tayla would have had a different life if Roman didn't choose wrestling, if Tayla didn't drop out of school? Do you think Roman still has it at his age? What about their support for Joe and Wyatt? Do you agree with Tayla that life never really prepares you for the bumps in the road that come along? How do you think Roman's meeting with Hunter will go? Do you think he will be able to fully retire? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	20. Time to Say Goodbye

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **ROMAN:**

The next afternoon I arrive at the arena in Pensacola, Florida to meet with Hunter while WWE is in Florida so that I can tell him the news and tell him my decision to retire from the ring. I had a great career, a very memorable career and set a few records like the most men eliminated in the Royal Rumble Match and Main Eventing Wrestlemania 10 years in a row. I have had 15 Championship runs, been the tag team champion, the United States Champion and the Intercontinental champion. There isn't much more that I can accomplish in WWE. I need to spend my time focused on my family and spending the rest of my life with my wife after years of being away from her and her supporting me and sharing me with the world. I am ready to finally live a low-key life, finish raising my children, raise my grandson and spoil my grandchildren. There is a lot out there for me to do that I have wanted to do for years that never got the time to do like opening up my own gym to train wrestlers much like my uncle and father used to do maybe coach football. My options are endless. I walk into the arena and I am greeted by security as I make my way down the hall. I haven't been on the road since Lia passed away. "Do you know where Hunter's office is?" I stop to ask someone working backstage.

"Yes, it's right down that hallway and to the left," she points.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before I head down the hallway and turn to the left. I look at the signs on the door and stop outside Hunter's and Stephanie's office. I knock on it softly waiting to be invited in. I hear Hunter's voice commanding me to come in so I open the door.

"Roman," he says standing up. "I'm surprised to see you," he says making his way over to me. He gives me a quick hug. "How are you holding up?" he asks.

"I'm getting through it day by day. Every day is different than the last. Some days are better than others," I say.

"I'm sorry for your loss like I told you before if there is anything I can do please let me know," he says. "You can have off all the time that you need."

"I appreciate that," I say, "but that's why I am here to talk to you."

"All right," he says, "have a seat," he says. I take a seat on the chair across from the couch that he takes a seat on. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?"

"No I'm all right," I say.

"So what can I do for you?" he asks.

"While I appreciate all the time you have given me off I have been enjoying time with my wife, my kids and my grandson. I realized that my kids have grown up so fast that I have missed so much of their lives for this business. Not only have I missed out on their lives I have missed out on spending time with my wife and missed out on so many things in her life because of the business. I'm 51 going on 52 and have been in this business for nearly 30 years and have given so much to the WWE in 25 years that it is time for me to walk away, to give it up. I want to retire from the ring. I know I have been down this road before but I mean it this time I am done. I'm ready to call it quits," I say as I feel the tears in my eyes. "I'm going to be 52 in May there isn't much more to accomplish. I want to be with my wife and my family."

Hunter nods and says, "I can't say that I didn't see this coming I nearly expected it," he says with a soft smile. "I understand that you want to retire and your reason to retire. When did you plan to retire?" he asks.

"I don't know when would be the best time for me to retire?" I ask.

"You think you have one more match in you?" he asks.

"Yes, one more match," I answer.

"What if you have your last match at Mania? We could really hype it up. You can come to RAW tomorrow night, explain that you're retiring but ask for one more match to have at Mania. We can base Mania around you. I mean you do hold the record for the most consecutive main events at Mania so it's fitting that you are the feature attraction at this year's Mania. We can induct you into the Hall of Fame and you have your retirement match," he suggests. "What do you think about that?"

"I like that idea but it's not too soon for me to get into the Hall of Fame is it?" I ask.

"No," he says, "like I said we can make Wrestlemania weekend all about you. You'll main event Wrestlemania and you'll headline the Hall of Fame Ceremony," he says. "What do you think? Any opponents in mind you would want to face?"

"Ben Batista-Moretti," I say quickly. I would love nothing more than to get my hands on Ben after everything he has done, after walking out on his son I want to have my last match with him, teach him a bit of a lesson. In my family you don't abandon your children. "Is that possible?"

"I don't know, Roman. I know all about your personal history do you think it's really a good idea for you to face the man that walked out on your grandson and slept with your daughter?"

"I think it's a wise decision and that with the feelings and emotion we can really amp this up and hype it up," I say.

"I don't want feelings to make it too personal, Roman," he says. "I have seen it happen before. I don't think it's a safe decision to make. You could really hurt Ben."

"I can control myself when have I never been able to control myself?" I ask. "Have you ever had a problem with me not controlling myself in the workplace?"

"Um, let's see when Bray Wyatt kidnapped Tayla. You did get pretty aggressive and you had some pretty nasty backstage fights," he says, "and let's not forget your animosity with Dean because Tayla went to him for a little bit of time while you were married."

"My pregnant wife was kidnapped by a psycho path and you expected me to be calm about it and all he did was taunt me. I think I had every right to lose a little bit of control. You may not realize it but Tay and I went through a lot to get pregnant back then. We're talking about thousands in fertility drugs. If something would have happened to either Tay or the girls you would have seen me lose control. And we don't speak of Dean. He's the person that orchestrated it all."

"But Ben also left your grandson behind to get back with his wife," he says and I have no idea how he knows all this information that I didn't tell anyone it's been pretty private between Tayla and me.

"How do you even know that?" I ask.

"Seth told me because Ben told him," he says. "And you know how everything circulates around here."

"I know but still can I please get Ben at Wrestlemania?"

"I don't know if it's a wise decision, Roman, you have to understand my reservations about this. While I am sure it would be good for the money I don't think it's going to be in the best interest of either of you. I don't want to see either of you get hurt badly because of this."

"If I promise to control myself will you allow this match to happen? It's my last match I want to end my career fighting Ben Batista-Moretti," I say.

"I don't like this idea," he warns, "but you need to control yourself first time anything gets out of control I will pull the plug on the match are we clear?"

"Yes," I say, "and since I am being inducted into the Hall of Fame I want Tayla to be the one to induct me. She's been by my side every step of the way even when I treated her like shit she was still by my side, pushing me and supporting me in my career. I want her to be the person to induct me not Seth, not Bo, not one of my kids but Tayla she deserves that honor and she's been my biggest fan since the day I walked into my father's gym to train. It's been a long road for us and she deserves this honor."

"We can make that happen," he says with a smile, "but you're right I never met a wife so eager and so supportive of what we do. And I have a better idea too," he says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You know how we do the Warrior Award during the Hall Of Fame Ceremony and we give it to someone that exhibited unwavering strength, with perseverance and lives with courage while embodying the spirit of the Ultimate Warrior."

"Yeah," I say knowing where he's getting.

"We have actually been thinking about this for a while after Tayla fought and overcame breast cancer then all the charity work she's done with Tayla's Hope we think she's very deserving of The Warrior Award so we would like to give her the Warrior Award. We were going to talk to you both about it but do you think she will be interested in it?" he asks.

"I'm sure that she will be honored to receive that award," I say.

"All right," he says, "so she will get the Warrior Award and you'll be inducted into the Hall Of Fame."

"I can't believe we're at this point in my career," I say with a smile. "I have come so far."

"You've been one of the greatest superstars in the company. You've been dedicated and you've been a hard worker. You have always given your all to this business. It's going to be hard without you but you deserve to have this time with your family. You have a new grandson to enjoy and you have a year before the triplets graduate high school. What are you going to do after you're done besides spend time with your family?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about opening my own gym here in Pensacola, my father's old gym. It's been closed for years and we never had the heart to sell it. No one really uses it. I thought maybe I could do some training."

"Should I expect to see Joe, Sika or Koa in the WWE someday?" he asks.

"I think you have a better chance of seeing Jocelyn in the WWE than one of them maybe Koa. If any of my sons want to be in WWE it's going to be Koa but Sika will probably go on to play football, go pro," I say. "I can see him being in the NFL."

"Well, you know there's always a spot for them," he offers.

"I appreciate that," I say with a smile. "So you want me to cut a promo tomorrow night about my retirement and then we move on from there?" I ask.

"Then we move on from there," he says.

"Thank-you," I say. "I think I am going to go hang out for a little bit and then head home."

"It was nice meeting with you," he says. "I wish you the best but you have a big weekend coming up," he reminds me.

"I know and I am looking forward to it," I say. We stand up and shake hands. I excuse myself from his office and walk around backstage to meet up with some of my friends to talk to them and catch up before I head home to be with Tayla to tell her all the news.

I walk into the garage door leading to our kitchen when I get home from the arena. It's a little later than I expected because I got caught up talking to some friends. "Hey," I say to Tayla as I see her giving Malachi his bedtime bath. I greet her with a soft quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey," she says with her beautiful smile. "You're home late did you stay to watch the show?"

"No, I got caught up talking to some friends," I say as I wrap my arm around her waist as she bathes the baby. He gives a big smile. "Hey there Little Man!" I say with a smile as he kicks his feet splashing the water. "Are you getting a bath?" I ask making him kick some more.

"Someone is excited to see their Pop Pop," she says with a smile. "I made you some dinner. It's in the microwave if you're hungry."

"What'd you make?" I ask.

"Coconut shrimp and rice," she answers. "It was really good."

"Sounds good," I say with a smile as I move to the microwave. I check the food to make sure it's warm but warm it up for a few seconds in the microwave before I take it back to the island to eat as I take a seat.

"Did you talk to Hunter about retiring?"

"I did. How do you feel about going to RAW tomorrow night in Tampa?" I ask.

"You want to drive 8 hours to Tampa for RAW with a baby?" she asks looking at me.

"We don't have to take Malachi we could see if the triplets can keep an eye on him or see if Lei will keep an eye on him but I'm not opposed to taking him with us."

"Why are we going to RAW tomorrow night?" she sighs.

"Because I am going to announce my retirement at Wrestlemania."

"Wrestlemania?" she asks. "You're working until Mania?"

"Yes," I answer before taking a bite of my food. "Mania is going to be my last and final match. They are going to make Mania weekend all about me. I'm not only wrestling my last match but I am also getting into the WWE Hall of Fame," I say with a smile.

"Congratulations!" she says with pride. "You definitely deserve it. You worked so hard for this."

"Thank-you but I couldn't have done it with you which is why you're going to induct me," I say with a smile.

"I am?" she asks with a smile as she looks at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes. "Are you sure you want me to induct you and not one of the kids?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do it. We've come so far and through it all you have been the one by my side the entire time. My entire career you supported me, you spent endless nights alone, talked to me through skype and we made it. I wouldn't want anyone else to induct me. Do you want to induct me?"

"Of course," she says with a smile as she takes Malachi out of the baby tub. "I'm excited for you."

"I'm excited for you because I am not the only one getting inducted into the Hall of Fame or the only one needing to give a speech," I say with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" she asks wrapping the baby up in a towel.

"They want to give you the Warrior Award this year," I say with a smile, "and to me I think you earned it. You deserve it more than anyone I know. You're one of the strongest women I know," I say with a smile.

"Are you serious?" she asks.

"I'm very serious. You're getting the Warrior Award this year."

"Oh my Gosh, I never thought I would get it. I mean I didn't expect to get it but I am very excited and honored to get it."

"You changed lives, Tay. You live courageously and embody the spirit of the Ultimate Warrior," I say with a smile. "Congratulations, Baby Girl."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile, "if your last match is at Mania who are you fighting?" I let out a small chuckle and she looks at me. "Who?"

"Ben," I say.

"Roman," she says, "is that a good idea? I mean personal tensions are high and you don't exactly do well with personal tensions remember what happened with Bray?" she asks.

"Why does everyone bring that up, I could have killed him for kidnapping you but I didn't. I think I handled it pretty well since he kidnapped my pregnant wife. I can handle Ben. I want to do this. I promise I will control myself. I won't hurt him too much," I promise.

"I hope not," she says. "I don't want to need to bail you out of jail but I do hope you kick his ass not too much but just enough and make Lia proud while you do it," she says giving me a smile.

"Oh, I will," I smile before I continue eating my dinner while she takes Malachi up to the nursery to get him ready for bed.

 **THE NEXT NIGHT:**

Tayla and I stand at the curtain waiting for my music to cue. I have never been more nervous in my life than I am right now except that Survivor Series in 2012 when we were making our debut. I take a deep breath as she holds my hand, our fingers laced together. "You got this, Roman," she says with encouragement. "I am so proud of you and the man you have grown into through your entire career. I can't wait to induct you into the Hall of Fame and to see you kick Ben's ass at Mania."

"Thank-you," I say kissing her forehead. Thanking her for more than her words, thanking her for so much more. She nods as if she understands just as my music cues. I make my way out through the curtain to an arena full of cheers. There were times the arena was full of boos for me but as I got older and I got better I gained more fans. I walk down the ramp as the audience is thunderous. I touch fans' hands as I make my way to the ring. I walk up the stairs and climb into the ring. I take a moment to take it all in listening to their cheers before I take the microphone. I take it in as they cheer me on. "Thank-you! Thank-you!" I say to them. "I'm back!" They erupt in cheers and chanting my name, "but not for long. Sometimes in life you just have to know when it's time to end a good thing. As much as it pains me that time has come for me. I have spent nearly 30 years in this business from developmental until now. It's taken its toll on my body. I have had injuries and thank God that it was never anything serious. As many of you know my family and I have been through so much over the last 30 years, a lot of you were giving me your love and support when my wife was kidnapped and again when she was battling breast cancer but mostly you were supporting me since the beginning. I cannot thank the WWE Universe enough for giving me this opportunity to be on your TV a couple times a week, supporting me in my career and helping me get stronger in times when I felt my weakest. I have spent a long time in this business neglecting the ones the mean most to me, missing out on my kids' birthdays, school events, sporting events, missing out on time with my wife and kids but I'm getting older now and entering into a new time in my life. I want to settle down, spend time with my wife, my grandchildren and I have a year until my three youngest graduate from high school. My daughter is getting married and having babies in May. We just lost our daughter in November as much as I love this business and love every opportunity I have received how it helped my family I am going to need to have one more match before I retire from the ring. I'm going to face Ben Batista for my final match at Wrestlemania. I want to thank everyone for the support over the last 25 years," I say as tears burn my eyes. "Thank-you!" I say one time more before I lay the mic down. Thank-you chants fill the arena as I make my way to the back. I hit the fans' hands on my way back to the back, I walk through the curtain to be greeted by my beautiful wife. I wrap her in my arms and hug her tightly as I let the tears flow from my eyes as I think of the last 25 years in my career.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Should I keep going? What do you think of Roman fighting Ben at Mania is it a bad or good idea? What about Roman getting inducted into the Hall of Fame and what about Tayla getting the Warrior award do they deserve it? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	21. Butterfly Kisses

***THANK-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

 **TAYLA:**

I walk down Pensacola Beach where my daughter Leilani will marry the love of her life today in a very small and private ceremony. I walk down the aisle making sure everything is in place, the hemp styled strip leading to the white arch covered in purple and pink tropical flowers is laid out perfectly over the sand with pink and purple tropical flowers at the end of each row of white chairs. The blue green water in the distance crashing down in waves, pink and purple chiffon hanging on the arch it's going to be a beautiful wedding. I don't have any doubt at all. I make my way back up the beach to meet Lei in her in her hotel room while Koa and Sika greet the guests as they arrive. I knock on the hotel room door and wait for Leilani to say, "Come in." I walk into the door and see her standing in her beautiful white dress with lace on her shoulders in her tank styled dress. "Mama," she says with a smile. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes," I say with tears in my eyes as Meilani puts Lei's veil on over the sock bun in her hair. "You look beautiful, Lei," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you, Mama," she says with a smile and letting out a deep breath. "Can you tell I am pregnant?"

"You can tell but it hides your bump well it looks really good on you. Are you ready?" I ask her.

"As ready as I am ever going to be," she smiles as it takes me back to when she was the curious and spunky little girl she was. I don't know how she grew up so fast but here she is standing in front of me in her beautiful wedding dress. "You okay, Mama?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah," I say with a smile, "it's just you grew up so fast. I wish that Lia could be here for this."

"She is," she says with a smile. "Meilani, can you hand me my bouquet?"

"Yes," she says as she picks the colorful tropical flower bouquet up out of the box and hands it to Lei.

"She is here, see, Mama? And so is Pop Pop and Uncle Matt," she says with tears in her eyes as she shows me their pictures in her bouquet. I get tears in my eyes as I see the special way she chose to include the family members that passed away before today that she loves with all her heart. "Lia was not going to miss this day neither was Uncle Matt or Pop Pop," she smiles at me.

"Beautiful," I say with a smile. "I have something for you," I say.

"Mama, you didn't need to get me anything," she pleads.

"I did," I say, "It's tradition," I say as I pull the long necklace box out of my pocket. I hand it to her and she smiles as she opens it as I hold her bouquet in my hands.

"A pearl necklace," she says taking it out of the box. "Thank-you, Mama," she says with a smile.

"I wore that the day I married your dad and your grandma wore it the day she married Abuelo," I smile.

"Thank-you," she says. "It's beautiful."

"And you can pass it down to your oldest daughter the day she gets married," I suggest.

"Thank-you, Mama," she says as I put the necklace on for her. I stand back and look at her finding it hard to believe that the tiny premature baby has grown into such a beautiful young woman the spitting image of myself. She is definitely my twin as we look at each other. I am incredibly proud of the woman she is and the woman she is becoming. She's going to be a wonderful wife and even more wonderful mother. "I'm nervous," she announces.

"There is nothing to be nervous about," I say.

"What if I mess up on my vows or something? What if I cry?" she asks.

"I cried when I did my vows both times and people cry all the time. You won't mess up. I was nervous too the day I married your dad but the moment I stood at that altar with him, my hands in his I was at ease. His eyes were so loving and so full of joy that we were finally getting married after years of being together. When you're up there looking at Jonah nothing else is going to matter I promise you. You'll be all right and even if you mess up it's not a big deal. You two love each other and it shouldn't matter. I am going to give you some advice that my mama once gave me. I think you're old enough to hear it now."

"Okay," she says.

"Before you were born your dad cheated on me and we had a big fight a really big fight. I took him back obviously but I wanted him to learn his lesson, I wanted him to prove that I could trust him but I did it all the wrong way. I handled it all wrong," I admit. "It wasn't helping but making things worse. My mom sat me down and told me that you're going to have fights in your marriage, you're not always going to agree and things are going to go wrong but it's all about how you handle it, how you deal with it. Love does not envy, love keeps no records of wrong, love does not boast, love is patient, love is kind. Love always perseveres, LOVE is what will get you through anything. You have to remember not to be envy, to be kind, to be patient, keep no record of wrong and do not boast. If you remember that you will have the strongest marriage. Your dad and I went through a lot but the day your grandma told me that it never left my mind and our love made it through everything we could possibly imagine remember this Lei it's important especially when times get tough, Love always perseveres no matter what it is," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you, Mama, I won't forget it. I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I say as we share a soft hug.

"I'm ready," she says. "I'm ready to make Jonah my husband," she says with a smile.

"Then let's go," I say with a smile before we walk out of the hotel room. I kiss her cheek softly before I make my way to Jordyn so we can walk down the aisle together as the mother of the bride and the mother of the groom.

"I can't believe this is happening," I say with a smile.

"Neither can I," says Jordyn. "I never thought our children were going to grow up and get married but Lei is good for Jonah."

"And Jonah is good for Leilani and just think in a couple months there will be two baby girls that we can spoil and enjoy."

"I can't wait," says Jordyn.

"Neither can I," I smile back at her before we share a hug.

 **ROMAN:**

"Dad," I turn as I hear Leilani's voice and the first moment I see her tears fill my eyes as she walks toward me in her beautiful wedding dress. She smiles as she walks up to me and kisses my cheek softly.

"Lei," I say tears blurring my eyes, "you look beautiful." I kiss the top of her head as she hugs me. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married."

"Dad, I'm not your baby girl," she says with a smile.

"You'll always be my baby," I say to her. "Are you ready to marry Jonah?"

"I'm ready," she says. "Are you ready to give me away to him?"

"I wouldn't want to give you away to a better man," I smile. "You picked a good one, Lei."

"He is a pretty good guy isn't he?" she smiles up at me.

"He is and he's going to be a great husband to you and a great father to your daughters. Just like I know you're going to be a great wife and a great mother to your daughters. Your little girls have no idea how lucky they are and all the love you two will have for them and all the love your families will have for them. Do you want to tell me their names?"

"I can't," she says with a smile, "but you'll be proud," she nods. "And look," she says showing me her bouquet, "Pop Pop, Lia and Uncle Matt are all here today," she smiles.

I look in her bouquet and see the pictures of all three people and tears burn my eyes again as a lump forms in my throat. I never expected that and would have never thought of it but she has and she incorporated them into her wedding. I know it's not easy to get married without her best friend, her twin sister as close as they were. "I see that they are here. That's a beautiful idea and you have on your Mama's necklace. She wore that the day we got married almost 30 years ago."

"She gave it to me to wear and to pass it down to my oldest daughter on her wedding day. I love it," she says.

"Me too," I say. "Are you ready?"

"I am but don't you have any fatherly advice for me, some advice to give me before you give me away?" she asks hopefully.

"The only thing I can say is Love like crazy. Be best friends, tell the truth, overuse I love you, never let your praying knees get lazy, go to work do you best and never outsmart your common sense. You'll be happy. Pray and trust God," I say. "Always pray and trust God to bring you through whatever you face. Everything happens in God's time, happens the way he believes it should happen. Make plans but remember everything happens on God's time and in his plan. You're going to get upset, you're going to get angry but never fall asleep angry. Love one other more than you love yourselves. Remember that together you're bigger than your problems, you're a team not an individual. Work as a team and remember don't keep tabs of what the other does wrong, somedays Jonah may not be able to give his 100% and somedays you won't be able to give your 100% so you have to give a little more that day to make up for what the other can't give. Support one another and love each other but like I said pray all the time put God at the center of your lives," I say.

"Thanks, Dad," she says with a smile. "I will remember that."

"I hope so, Baby Girl," I say with a smile before I kiss her forehead. "You ready to get married?"

"I'm ready," she smiles as we hook arms and make our way to the beginning of the aisle on this beautiful March afternoon. It's not too hot but not too cold. The temperature is just right for their wedding day. Our family and close friends are seated as we stand there before them. Jonah is standing with the minister and I see the tears in his eyes as he focuses on Leilani. He nearly breaks down before us as he sees her asking for a tissue as the guests start to stand as Lei and I make our way down the aisle. I take her to the man she loves, the man she will spend the rest of her life with. He's nearly bawling by the time we get to him.

"Let us pray," says the minister. We bow our heads and pray before he says, "Amen." He then takes a conch shell and blows into it waking the ocean and inviting the ocean to the wedding. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asks.

"Her mother and I," I respond with a smile. I unhook our arms as Jonah steps next to her. I place her hand into his, kiss her cheek and find my seat next to Tayla as the minister begins the ceremony.

It starts off as the typical Polynesian ceremony as Leilani and Jonah exchange leis, Jonah gives a lei to Tayla and a lei to me while Leilani gives Jordyn a lei and then gives Seth a lei as a welcoming to each other's family. The priest reads from the Bible one of Tayla's favorite bible verses from Corinthians before he has Jonah take his turn to state his vows, his original vows to Lei. "I had everything written down but then I saw you walk down that aisle Leilani and nothing on this paper could be enough to express what I vow to you and what I love about you. Our families have known each other since before either of us were born so that meant we were going to grow up together, be best friends like our parents. I cannot thank my mom and dad enough nor thank your mom and dad enough for being the best of friends because I would never have met you, never became your best friend and never had the chance to fall in love with you. We grew up playing video games together, playing outside together and spending endless days together especially in the summer. When you were 16 years old I didn't see you as just my best friend anymore. I saw you as something more, you grew into a beautiful woman, a woman that I knew at 19 years old I was going to love the rest of my life. The person I was going to spend the rest of my life with, grow old with and wish to have a similar relationship with you as my mom has with my dad and your parents have with each other. The day you became my girlfriend I knew that you were it, that I had you hooked. It was hard when you went to college in Pennsylvania but we made it work. I love you more than any words would ever be able to say. I have loved you all my life just in different ways first as my best friend, second as my girlfriend, third as my fiancée, fourth as my wife and the mother of my children. I will do everything in my life to protect you and protect our girls to love you more every day. To give you more of myself on the days when you lack the ability to give your all, I promise to spend every day of my life making you happy and loving you. I will always forsake others remaining faithful to you, loving you and respecting you in the way you deserve, I promise to support you and honor you the rest of our lives. I promise to give you the life you deserve, the life our children deserve. I promise to be the shoulder you cry on, to be your strength when you're weak, to find you when you're lost, to be your best friend and you're biggest confidant. I love you, Leilani and I will spend the rest of my life loving you and giving the very best of myself to you." He says as I get tears in my eyes as he holds Leilani's hands so softly and I see the tears in his eyes as he makes promises to my daughter.

"Wow," she says with a soft smile identical to her mother's as she looks up at Jonah with so much love and admiration it makes my heart hurt. I see the same look in his eyes realizing they look at each other the way Tay and I look at each other. "I never thought we would ever be more than best friends but it turns out the best relationships come from two best friends falling in love with each other. I couldn't have chosen a better man to be my husband and to be the father of my children. I promise to love you every day of my life, placing God in the center of our lives and praying to him when we need him, thanking him every day for putting you into my life. I promise to support you in whatever you choose to do and to be your best friend to love you when the days are hard, to love you when I sometimes can't love myself, to love you more than I love myself giving myself to you and only you, remaining a faithful wife. I promise to give more of myself when you can't give your all, to be the woman you desire as your wife and love of your life. I promise to love you more and more each day to love you in the bad times, the good times, when I'm sick, you're sick or when we're healthy to love you if we're rich or poor but to love you today, tomorrow and forever. I promise to be your best friend, the lover of your soul until the very end. I love you, Jonah," she says with tears in her eyes as her voice cracks. I wrap my arms around Tayla as she cries as tears blur my eyes as the ceremony continues.

Leilani and Jonah light a unity candle before filling a vase with pink and purple sand to symbolize their unity. The minister blesses the rings before they exchange rings, Lei wearing a ruby and diamond wedding band while Jonah wears a ring made from Koa wood. The minister prays over them one more time before he says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife you make kiss the bride!" Jonah smiles at Lei and kisses her softly and passionately in front of everyone. The minister turns them around and says, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonah Rollins!" Lei holds up her bouquet in the air as Jonah scoops her off her feet and takes her down the aisle.

As the day turns to evening and the sun starts to set in the sky Jonah's and Leilani's small reception begins. They share their first dance in the sand as the sun sets over the ocean beyond them as they dance to "Today" by Brad Paisley. The way Jonah holds her to him, the way she holds him, the way they look at each other as they dance to the soft words talking about how he feels like the luckiest man alive, not knowing about tomorrow and how everything feels right in this moment and how the memory of today can get them through the rest of their life. He kisses her lips softly as they dance together, the waves crashing down behind them as the song talks about when they are old and grey she will still be as beautiful to him as she is today. I wipe the tears from my eyes as I watch them dance, I gave my baby girl one of two away to a man today to protect and love her the rest of their lives. Tay wraps her arm around my waist and as I look over at her I see our first dance together to Overjoyed on the beach in Hawaii, how beautiful she was then and how beautiful she is today. I kiss her temple softly as we watch our daughter share her first dance with her husband.

When the dance is over Leilani makes her way over to me and takes my hand. "It's your turn, Daddy," she smiles at me.

"No," I say. "I can't."

"Yes you can, Daddy, come dance with me," she says pulling my arm. I smile and oblige her. Walking with her to the spot where she just danced with Jonah. I turn and face her placing one hand at her waist and taking her other hand into mine as she holds onto my shoulder. "I love you, Daddy," she says with a smile as Butterfly Kisses begins to play and the tears flow from my eyes as I dance with my baby.

"Our song," I say as Bob Carlisle breaks into the chorus of the song. I sing along with him. "Oh with all that I have done wrong, I must have done something right to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night." I kiss her cheek softly as we dance and everyone gathers around us. She smiles at me and I think about to the little girl she used to be with her waist length hair, the little giggles she used to have, the big smile on her face. The days we cheered her on at her t-ball games, the days she asked us a thousand questions, the wild and fun little girl she used to be with a bit of feisty in her soul. Watching her get her diploma the day she graduated from high school, telling her goodbye when she went to Penn State for college. The more she looked like her mother every day and the more she took on her mother's personality. She was just a tiny baby hooked up to tubes and wires, fighting for her life and now she is someone's wife, going to be someone's mother but she will always be my baby girl nothing will ever change that. "Lei, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy. Thank-you for showing me what kind of man I need to marry, being an example of what a man of God is, a dedicated man that will love his wife and love his family but not only that provide for their family. Thank-you, Daddy for being that man to show me what's right, what I need in my life," she says with tears in her eyes. "I will always be your little girl," she says with tears in her eyes. She leans in and gives me butterfly kisses as my tears stream from my eyes.

With a shaky voice I finish singing the song to her, "Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time. Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy. Daddy, don't cry." I nearly break into sobs as I continue the song singing to her as her own tears fall. "Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is. I know I gotta let her go but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses." I hug her close whispering in her ear, "I love you, Leilani. I will always love you and while you are a wife today I am still your daddy and if you need anything or ever need anything you know where to find me. I know Jonah will love you the rest of his life the way you deserve but remember I have loved you first, I will always love you." I kiss her cheek softly before we break our embrace as we both go to enjoy the rest of the night to celebrate her life as Mrs. Rollins.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


End file.
